PROMESA
by Lauranthalasah
Summary: Only Bro - Siguiendo la línea de la 6º pero alterando las cosas - posibles spoiler hasta 6x12 - TRISTE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos! Hace mucho que no me aparecía._**

**_Pensé que éste sería un one shot pero va a ser que no, así que por ahora les traigo esto y luego será el punto de vista de otro personaje._**

**_Espero les guste!_**

**_Dejen comentario que siempre motiva y ayuda a mejorar._**

**_Besos y Buena Suerte! :)_**

**__****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_****_./_**  


**Promesa**

De los dos miembros de mi familia que realmente conocí, sólo uno de ellos cumplía siempre sus promesas, siempre lo hizo, aunque le costara el alma, y fue precisamente a él a quien le hice prometer algo terrible.

Hay días en que me pongo a pensar en los viejos tiempos, en todo lo que hice y fui. Recuerdo llamarlo egoísta, tantas veces le dije que sólo seguía ordenes, pienso en mí mismo y veo que yo fui el egoísta, papá lo fue, ¿pero Dean?, creo que la única vez que Dean fue egoísta, fue cuando me trajo de vuelta de la muerte y el muy desgraciado perdió su alma en el proceso, ¿cómo compites contra eso, cómo devuelves el favor?

A veces sólo olvidaba que él había sido más que mi hermano, que había sacrificado por mí más de lo que ningún hermano está destinado a dejar, yo no podía verlo de otra manera que no fuera como mi "soldado perfecto, molesto, ligón, comilón e impresentable" hermano mayor. Simplemente yo no entendía que nunca había sido para él sólo un hermano menor, yo era más, mucho más, algo que nunca, merecí ser.

En ocasiones me pregunto si sería capaz de ver la realidad de lo que nunca comprendí si pudiera volver atrás, si pudiera rescatar, de esos ojos que hablaban mientras la boca callaba, lo que se ocultaba en su alma.

Durante años creí que era un simplista, del tipo de personas que no tiene ningún tipo de profundidad en ellos, los que pasan por la vida entre comidas, amistades ligeras, mujeres, placeres sencillos.

Me llevó mucho tiempo abrir mi mente a la posibilidad de que se escondía detrás de esa fachada mucho más de lo que yo podría imaginar, y me tomó más, más del que dispuse, saber qué era lo que estaba escondido, qué tan profunda estaba escondida la verdad de mi hermano, que tan hondas y extensas eran sus heridas.

Dean era una persona construida sobre las murallas alzadas desde sus ruinas, todo él era una fortaleza que mantenía escondido, a salvo, invisible, el corazón más generoso que conocí. Pero todo estaba edificado sobre los restos de su antiguo ser, cada vez que una defensa era derrumbada otra se levantaba en su lugar, sobre el esqueleto de la anterior, nunca sobre terreno firme, todo sobre el cadáver de algo que ya nunca jamás sería otra vez. Una construcción precaria que se mantuvo en su sitio por más tiempo del que se creería posible, sólo la fuerza de voluntad indomable de mi hermano podía contener todo eso junto, o quizás simplemente era el hecho de que debía seguir así para continuar con lo que consideraba su única labor en la vida, cuidar de mí.

Nunca lo entendí del todo, nunca seré capaz de hacerlo y ni siquiera se si alguien lo hace o lo haría, porque yo no puedo concebir que toda tu vida gire alrededor del bienestar de otra al punto que sin esa persona tu propia vida carezca de todo sentido o propósito, quizás por eso no comprendí cuánto estaba pidiendo cuando reclamé el cumplimiento de su promesa.

Aún recuerdo su mirada de acero cuando entró en la habitación del pánico de Bobby donde me mantenían cautivo, recuerdo como caminó hasta mí, con los hombros rectos, soportando una vez más una decisión que superaba sus fuerzas, portando con estoicismo el peso de las decisiones de otros que debía llevar hasta sus últimas consecuencias, siendo, como siempre, el títere de los propósitos de alguien ajeno a él.

Se acercó hasta mí, me miró directo a los ojos y me preguntó sin ningún tipo de inflexión en la voz si realmente quería eso.

Se lo supliqué, le rogué que hiciera lo que yo no tenía fuerzas para hacer, le grité, lo acusé, lo que fuera para que terminara mi agonía y una vez más demostré mi debilidad, porque preferí rendirme a luchar, porque preferí cargar en su espalda la culpa de algo que no existía, le reproché que devolviera mi alma, cuando en realidad yo ERA mi alma, y mi única oportunidad de salir del Infierno, de terminar con mi tormento, era la que Dean había tomado.

Él no tenía la culpa de que yo estuviera en ese lugar, yo tomé esa decisión, pero en mi dolor, mi suplicio, yo buscaba culpables externos y culpar a mi hermano de mis debilidades siempre era más fácil, sobre todo porque Dean me perdonaba luego.

Tarde comprendí que él podía perdonarme a mi, a nuestro padre, a Bobby, a Castiel a cualquiera menos a sí mismo, que las culpas que sobre él caían quedaban enterradas en un pozo cada vez más grande de desesperanza, remordimiento y autodesprecio.

Demasiado tarde, entendí que las culpas de mi hermano no podían ser perdonadas por nadie más que él y que él jamás estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

Que así como nosotros ventilamos a los cuatro vientos nuestros errores, como la mayoría busca excusas para sus acciones, Dean hacía todo lo contrario, no hablaba de ellos, no buscaba excusas y mucho menos las esgrimía, lo que había hecho estaba hecho, él lo había realizado, de él era la culpa y de él era el castigo. Dean no busca terceros a quienes caer con sus quejas ni siquiera las compartía.

Cuando mi hermano cometía un error era todo de él, no importaba si tenía apenas diez años, o si había soportado treinta años de tortura agonizante, era su culpa, suya y de nadie más.

Por ello si yo le dije que era su culpa mi locura, mi sufrimiento, eso se transformó para él en realidad, y de repente no era un hermano rescatando a otro del Infierno, era un hermano llevando a otro a la tortura.

Mi padecimiento se convirtió en culpa suya, la única solución posible era culpa suya y llevar a cabo la misma, aunque era suficiente castigo, jamás sería suficiente para Dean.

Le dije que sí, le dije "por favor", y él lo hizo, como siempre que yo pedía algo por favor.

Vi su mano alzarse, que no tembló ante la decisión tomada, vi el dedo contraerse lentamente y luego sus ojos, instantes antes del final y fue allí, milésimas de segundos antes de que mi intelecto cayera en el vacío, que vi una verdad no comprendida hasta entonces, él me lo había dicho, yo no lo entendí, pero ese día lo que sus ojos decían me golpeó, entre mi calvario, mi demencia, aún entre todos mis recuerdos de mi estadía con Lucifer, vi la verdad y la entendí.

Escuché el disparo, pero antes de procesarlo sentí el impacto de la bala en mi cabeza y luego ya no supe más nada, me dejé caer en un sopor de quietud, sin luces, en la oscuridad, tranquilo, flotando, por un corto tiempo estuve en completa paz y luego vinieron a mi memoria unos ojos verdes, un decir silencioso, sin palabras, sin sonidos y cargado de significado, significado entendido demasiado tarde, como siempre

Ese día le pedí a mi hermano que cumpliera su promesa, que me matara antes de seguir convirtiéndome en algo que no era.

Él cumplió su parte, exactamente lo que un hombre como Dean haría cuando ya no quedaban opciones, cuando no quedaba la posibilidad de salvar, hizo lo que debía hacerse, lo que había prometido hacer.

Lo que vi al final, fue que en mi egoísmo, no había decidido sobre mi vida únicamente, sin pretenderlo, ese día, con ese disparo, con esa bala en mi cabeza, YO, maté a mi hermano.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Cortito, lo sé, ya dirán si vale la pena! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

_Continuación desde el punto de vista de Dean._

_Parece ser que la cosa va a seguir, pero no sé cuando...ups!_

_**Atenea:** eres una haragana, chica, conéctate como se debe así contesto directo! Y sí, me cargué a Sam, es que tengo una vena de mala en alguna parte...que me afecta a los dedos, por eso me salen estas cosas. :P_

_**Eva:** otra más! A hacerse usuario y dejar comentarios como se debe, que así a veces me olvido ^/^ Pues mira, yo lo continué, pero la verdad, dudo que éste te alegre mucho. Besitos Y Feliz Año!_

_Besos y Buena Suerte a todos/as!_

_./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././_

PROMESA/DEAN

Nunca debí hacer esa estúpida promesa, nunca debí asegurar que lo haría, nunca...NUNCA.

¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué hago cuando mi hermano se debate entre la cordura y la locura? ¿Cuando sus recuerdos le hacen gritar como si lo estuvieran desollando vivo? ¿Qué hago cuando se me pide que cumpla mi palabra? Cuando me toca cumplir un destino que odio.

Rezar no sirve de nada, Dios no atiende a mis plegarias. Cass no puede ayudar, Muerte ya hizo su parte y Bobby aún tiene la nariz dentro de los libros y sé que no encontrará nada.

Escucho a Sam, está encerrado en la habitación del pánico, encerrado, una vez más, sus gritos ahogados por la puerta de hierro, pero la estructura no es suficiente para acallar su sufrimiento, porque no necesito escuchar a mi hermano, verlo, para sentir en carne propia su dolor.

Casi no puedo pensar, tengo la mente embotada, no encuentro otra salida, no veo otro camino y ¡demonios! cómo querría hacerlo, encontrar un momento de inspiración, un poco de esperanza en alguna parte, algo, cualquier cosa que me alejara de hacer lo que estaba considerando hacer.

La cabeza me duele, palpita, siento que el cerebro es demasiado grande para la estructura de hueso que lo contiene, que algo va a explotar, y si no era ahí, será en mi pecho, una fuerza invisible casi no me permite respirar, la garganta se me cierra y los ojos arden.

Es angustia, es el saber que deberé hacerlo, es ver mi arma frente a mí, en esa mesa y saber que en minutos la tomaré, bajaré esas escaleras y cumpliré mi palabra, cueste lo que cueste, otra vez.

Bobby me mira, pero no respondo su mirada, no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a su juicio. Apenas me alcanzaron para encararme a Cass, ahora ya no siento nada de resto dentro mío. Lo siento alejarse, dejarme solo y hoy lo agradezco, hoy quiero estar solo, para siempre.

Estoy hundido, más que mi hermano, hundido en mi mierda, mi basura, mi vacío, en éste yo que volvió del Infierno que nunca llegó a ser quien fui.

Un nuevo grito se cuela entre las grietas del piso y lo siento como un resorte que me impulsa, un arma filosa que desgarra mi alma y apresura mi decisión, agarro el arma, no la reviso, desde que fue apoyada en esa mesa está lista para cumplir con su cometido.

Encaro las escaleras, me detengo un momento, siento mi pecho cerrarse, el nudo que no me deja tragar, respiro hondo, bloqueo parte de mi mente, la cierro detrás de esas murallas que me han permitido seguir viviendo estos años, aprieto los dientes juntando de algún lado fuerzas para hacer lo que debo.

Desciendo el primer escalón y mi decisión queda tomada, cada paso es una eternidad en sí mismo y podría jurar que dejo detrás de mi las huellas de una vida que acaba, las pruebas de que fui algo alguna vez, quizás humano.

Abro la puerta de hierro y mirando a mi hermano avanzo dentro del cuarto.

Lo miro a los ojos, hay un brillo extraño en ellos, es la demencia que se apropia de él un poco más a cada minuto que pasa.

-¿Realmente quieres esto Sammy?

Y lo veo en él, la desesperación angustiosa de estar perdiéndose a cada instante, lo entiendo, lo he vivido, sé que se siente y no quiero que mi hermano pase por lo mismo.

Escucho sus pedidos, súplicas, sus gritos cargados de acusaciones que se clavan dentro mío, pero no quiero escuchar sus palabras. Quiero escuchar su necesidad, la que se esconde debajo de todo el veneno, quiero escuchar esa voz que habla sin palabras, la voz de mi hermano pequeño que siempre he sabido oír, esa que siempre me dice la verdad aunque la boca de él me esté mintiendo.

Se hace oír, es tan clara para mí como las palabras que se dicen y tal vez aún más. Mi hermano está perdiendo, no puede luchar contra eso, no quiere, está cansado de sufrir, quiere paz y yo lo entiendo, mejor que nadie, entiendo la necesidad de echarse y descansar para siempre, la necesidad imperiosa de dormir en paz. Y Castiel me aseguró que su alma tendría paz en el Paraíso.

No necesito más, y necesito...tanto.

Levanto el arma, la apunto directo a su cabeza, su frente, veo sus ojos, por un segundo veo su antigua mirada, esa que tenía antes de que me fuera al Infierno y conociera a Ruby, y en esa mirada veo a mi hermano, a Sammy, es a Sammy a quien disparo.

Mi dedo se mueve determinado, no escucho el disparo, no escucho a Bobby detrás mío, no veo a Cass quitar a la fuerza el arma de mi mano. Siento un ruido sordo en mi cabeza que acalla todo sonido y mi vista desenfoca apuntado hacia un sólo sitio. No recuerdo que pasó después, no sé que pasó con el cuerpo de mi hermano, qué hicieron Cass y Bobby conmigo. Lo último que recuerdo de ese día es la cabeza de mi hermano estallando por la bala que yo le puse dentro, una imagen que me persigue cada vez que cierro los ojos.

Después de eso...nada.

Lo siguiente que figura en mi memoria es estar fuera de la casa de Bobby, sin saber como llegué allí, el brazo derecho sangrando por el orificio que dejó una aguja, ni siquiera entiendo cómo tengo ese conocimiento, ni el que esa aguja transportaba suero, aunque no recuerde por qué lo necesitaba.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, no me interesa, sé una cosa, sólo una, he matado a mi hermano. He asesinado a la única razón que he tenido de mantenerme firme, de seguir adelante, lo único bueno que me había pasado en la vida.

Podría suicidarme, acabar de una vez por todas con los malditos Winchester, terminar con nuestra herencia.

Era más fácil acabar con mi vida, volarme la tapa de los sesos y aparecerme a visitar a Meg en el Infierno. Pero sería adelantarse a los hechos.

El Infierno no existe únicamente en esa dimensión pervertida, también existe en la Tierra si uno hace las cosas de forma correcta, y por Dios, que yo había jugado mis fichas con maestría para obtener uno.

Las palabras de Tessa me golpean la memoria, yo estaba rompiendo con mi propia existencia el balance natural, caos y tristeza me acompañarían siempre y "siempre" era aquí muy cierto.

Así debía ser, no merezco morir, no merezco el descanso eterno, no lo tendré, Cass me había dicho que si mataba a Sam aún sería suicidio, que yo sólo sería el método, y él sería juzgado por un crimen que se castiga con el Infierno.

Hice otro trato por mi hermano, Cass no había querido aceptar, pero se lo rogué, que fuera mi amigo, que hiciera eso por mí, finalmente, en contra de sí mismo y no se bien por qué, aceptó. Sam tendría pase libre al Paraíso y en cambio, yo seré acusado de fratricidio, el primer crimen, el peor, seré el nuevo Caín y tendré el castigo de él. No hay excusas, no hay razonamientos válidos, lo que hice, no importa por qué, no tiene perdón.

Caín había sido condenado a vivir la eternidad sin descanso, a vagar por siempre la tierra, a partir de éste día ese es mi destino, mi castigo, justo castigo para mi crimen. La eterna existencia con mis pecados a cuesta.

Miro a mi nena, sigue ahí, aunque Bobby la ha cubierto para protegerla de los elementos. Me subiría en ella y saldría de allí, pero es demasiado hermosa, un auto que llama la atención y lo que yo quiero es desaparecer en el mundo.

Inicio mi camino despacio, paso a paso, dejo atrás lo único que me queda. Dejo a mi nena al cuidado del hombre que ha sido mi segundo padre. No me despedí de él.

No tendría amigos nunca más, no sembraría más caos en la vida de inocentes, me dedicaría a lo único que sé hacer.

Cazar ... será el trabajo de mi vida.

Las pesadillas ... mi descanso.

Vivir ... será mi castigo.

El recuerdo ... mi agonía.

Y Sammy en el Paraíso...mi esperanza.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

_Holaaaa! Sé que me he tardado mucho, pero he estado pensando si seguía o no con la historia y he decidido que sí, obvio, sino no estaría acá, que redundante soy a veces!_

_Bueno, a partir de acá la cosa cambia un poco, como verán pronto, he abandonado la primer persona, y es que me cuesta mucho, volverá más adelante, será un recurso que utilizaré, pero por ahora sigue en tercera que me es más fácil._

_Eva, preciosa, espero tu próximo comentario con una cuenta así te contesto directo. Gracias por tus palabras y espero te siga gustando._

_A todos, sólo puedo esperar que la cosa les guste por los derroteros que va a transitar._

_Besos y Buena suerte!_

___./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./_  


**Promesa – Pesadilla**

La siente reptando hasta él, hasta la conciencia, como cada noche, la pesadilla se abre camino y lo golpea en toda su negra y pestilente cadencia. En esos momentos sabe de qué se trata, sabe lo que se viene, luego... luego no recordará nada.

Por la mañana no sabrá por qué teme dormir cada noche, no es hasta que se duerme que sabe lo que sucede cada vez que se entrega al cansancio, no es hasta que cierra los ojos que sabe de sus pesadillas.

No es siempre la misma, pero en todas pasa algo parecido, él es un monstruo, uno oscuro y perverso, que se regodea destruyendo almas, almas de nombres grabados a fuego en su memoria, gritan, imploran sin control por piedad, pero a él no le queda de eso, su propio dolor es tan grande que ha consumido cada vestigio de bondad. No presta atención a los ruegos, se burla de ellos, se ríe en la cara de quienes los realizan y se dedica con exquisita y nauseabunda lentitud a aplicar los conocimientos grabados en su piel, carne y huesos por Alastair.

Pero a veces la pesadilla se vuelve original y ya no son almas de desconocidos, ya no son asesinos, suicidas, violadores, estúpidos participantes de pactos demoníacos, a veces, es Sam. En ocasiones se divierte torturando sin piedad el cuerpo de su hermano, disfrutando vilmente de su sangre derramada, de sus gritos desgarrados, de sus ojos irisados clavados en los propios inundados de un horror imposible de describir. Todo ello mientras una parte de su ser intenta desesperada que se detenga, una voz debajo del placer que se revuelve violenta ordenando que pare, pero él no quiere escuchar esa voz, no quiere sentir ese dolor en su pecho, no quiere entender lo que está haciendo. Sin embargo la voz se hace cada vez más fuerte, hasta que su sonido se cuela claro en sus oídos y el cerebro detenido comienza a pasar registro de sus acciones, y es entonces que se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Siempre es lo mismo, el cuerpo de su hermano yace bajo él, una masa irreconocible de sangre, piel extirpada, carne abierta, vísceras derramadas y los ojos estáticos de su hermano clavados en los suyos con una muda plegaria de piedad grabada en su última mirada.

El horror lo golpea cruelmente y cae del potro de tortura alejándose arrastrando el culo en el suelo mientras resbala entre los fluidos que lo decoran, se aleja cuanto puede de frente al cuerpo sin vida que lo acusa silencioso, su espalda golpea la pared de la cueva y sigue empujando contra ella, ya no intentado alejarse del cadáver, sino de lo que él le ha hecho a su hermano. Pero es imposible huir de ellos, las pruebas acusadoras lo cubren de pies a cabeza, ve sus manos y las refriega contra la camisa, de nada sirve, está tan sucia como el resto de él, se restriega contra la dura roca de la pared dejando su propia piel en ella, provocando que su sangre se mezcle entre la seca. Nada sirve, no puede limpiar la suciedad que lo cubre, no importa si brillara de limpio, esa suciedad no se alejará jamás, está cubriendo su alma y nada puede hacer por quitarla.

Es entonces que escucha un sonido e instintivamente se vuelve, dando la espalda a la pared, es su hermano, con dificultad se está poniendo en pie y lo mira con odio, puede sentir la bilis que derrama las palabras que dice.

-Me mataste Dean, tu me mataste. Eras mi hermano, se suponía que tu trabajo era protegerme, me prometiste que encontrarías la forma de salvarme...

-Lo...lo siento Sammy...yo...

-NUNCA – VUELVAS – A – LLAMARME – ¡ASÍ! ¡NUNCA! TU ME MATASTE.

-No...yo.. - siente el pecho cerrarse, los pulmones dejando de cumplir su función- yo...

-TU NADA, NADA DEAN, NUNCA MÁS, NADA. NO SERÁS NUNCA MÁS. NADA MÁS QUE UN ASESINO. ¡ASESINO. ASESINO. ASESINO. ASESINO. ASESINO!

Dean se cubre los oídos intentando en vano acallar la acusación mientras esta se ve ampliada por un coro de cientos de voces.

-¡ASESINO. ASESINO. ASESINO. ASESINO. ASESINO. ASESINO. ASESINO. ASESINO!

Finalmente Dean despierta, el corazón latiendo desbocado, la respiración ahogada, el rostro bañado de lágrimas, no hay grito saliendo de sus labios, pero sí está él corriendo veloz hacia el baño. Devuelve en el inodoro la cena consumida hace horas, se inclina pesado contra los azulejos fríos mientra extiende una mano para abrir la ducha. Se cuela dentro y se deja caer, retrae las piernas, abrazándolas, dejando el agua caer sobre su cuerpo tenso, la mirada fija en la nada. Se queda allí hasta que el agua pierde el calor, y se queda allí mucho tiempo después de que ésta sale helada, mucho después de que sus labios se han vuelto azules y todo su cuerpo tiembla con violencia.

Se queda hasta que la alarma de su teléfono suena y lo devuelve de golpe a la realidad. Parpadea, por primera vez en horas. Reconoce el lugar en el que se encuentra, cierra la ducha, se quita la ropa empapada, toma una toalla y se envuelve en ella, intentando obtener algo de calidez que le devuelva la precisión a sus movimientos. Sale del baño y se viste, tiene el itinerario del día planeado. Recoge todo su equipaje y lo lleva hasta la camioneta que usa, una muy parecida a la que usara su padre. Se pone en marcha hacia el bosque en busca del wendigo que sabe anda cerca. No piensa ni un solo segundo en lo que ha sucedido, no tiene importancia, cada día despierta bajo el agua fría de alguna ducha, ni siquiera es consciente de la razón.

No le importa, aún puede hacer su trabajo, aún es bueno en ello, más que bueno, nunca ha sido mejor. No tener nada que perder, no tener miedo a morir, te hace ser condenadamente bueno en un trabajo donde el mayor riesgo es perder la vida.

Aleja de su mente su extraño despertar, en su fuero interno sabe que tiene que ver con Sam y prefiere no pensar en ello, ni en su hermano, ni en Cass, Bobby y su nena. Nada que le recuerde su pasado, nada que le recuerde lo que fue una vez, lo que hizo.

Ahora no es más que un cazador y no quiere ser más que eso. Su trabajo es matar criaturas de pesadillas y se ha vuelto extremadamente eficiente cumpliéndolo. No hay descansos, no hay salidas, no hay diversión, sólo el salto entre un caso y otro. Cuando no está cazando, está investigando, cuando no está investigando, está entrenando, eso hace cada día hasta que sin fuerzas cae desmayado en la cama.

A veces le toma un par de días de trabajo sin descanso lograr que su cerebro se apague. En ocasiones media botella de whisky, o lograr que alguien lo noqueara en una pelea de bar, lo cual no ocurría casi nunca, cuando peleaba un instinto guerrero se despertaba en él y las consecuencias solían ser un grupo de gente gimiendo en el piso mientras él aún se mantenía en pie. Por esa razón había desestimado esos intentos, ahora se centraba en el cansancio extremo. El alcohol ayudaba, pero tenía consecuencias en su desempeño así que se alejaba cuanto podía de él, cayendo ante la tentación cuando su mente se negaba estoicamente a desconectar. Pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para evitarlo, sólo le quedaba una cosa, la cacería, no arruinaría eso también.

Ya no le quedaban más que unos pocos kilómetros para el linde del bosque, éste wendigo lo había enojado, hacía un par de semanas había atacado un contingente de niños de escuela primaria que estaban acampando, él no supo del ataque hasta diez días más tarde cuando ocurrió un segundo ataque. En cuanto sumó los hechos supo a qué se enfrentaba y sin pensarlo dos veces viajó más de dos mil kilómetros para acabar con esa bestia. Ese día encontraría la cueva y acabaría con ese ser, había tenido que esperar el amanecer, pero nada lo retrasaba ahora.

El wendigo había cometido su último error y Dean Winchester se lo haría pagar.

Continuara...

_./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./_

_Aprieten el botoncito y opinen!_

_Hasta pronto :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Siento estar tan atrasada con la historia, espero que el capi les guste!_

_Atenea: no te digo nada, te hiciste cuenta, pero no ingresas así que no te puedo decir más :P Yo no sé si sea la mejor arruinándole la vida a Dean, me esfuerzo haciéndolo, pero de ahí a la mejor hay un trecho largo! Ya si hay arreglo o no, todavía no sé ;)_

_Selenewinchester: me estoy haciendo fama, sernatural tiene razón, mis fics deben ir con advertencias, igual a mí me parece que no es para tanto, será porque sale de mi cabeza y ya estoy curada de espanto! Lo que te puedo decir es que no sé bien si voy a estar feliz hacia el final o triste, pero mis historias suelen guardar alguna esperanza en algún lado! :)_

_Les digo que éste capi y el que viene son más suaves, ya no tan crudos como los anteriores, el siguiente a esos estará más complicado :P_

_Besitos a todos! :)_

_./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././_

**Promesa - Amigos**

-Castiel, te necesito. -espera unos minutos y nada sucede, juega una carta que espera sea un as- Es sobre Dean.

No pasa mucho tiempo entre la oración y el sonido de alas agitadas colándose en su cocina.

-¿Qué pasó? -pregunta el ángel sin modular y Bobby se admira de la poca emoción en la voz, contrastando abiertamente con la premura con la que ha aparecido.  
-Desapareció. -informa.  
-No es posible que haga eso -Bobby entiende que Castiel se lo ha tomado en forma literal, a veces era un poco cansador hablar con ese ser.  
-Se fue, desperté hoy y se había ido. Lo busqué por todos lados y no está, ha dejado el Impala, su ropa, dinero, armas, todo y se marchó. Las gotas de sangre que perdió después de sacarse el suero llegan hasta le portón de salida y luego se pierde. He conducido en las inmediaciones, preguntado a cuanta gente encontré, pero nadie lo ha visto.

Los dos se quedan en silencio sopesando la información, pero Bobby tiene un miedo dando vueltas en su corazón y no puede evitar hacerlo voz.

-¿Crees … -tiembla al intentar decir lo que teme- … crees que se haya … -un silencio para coger aire- … suicidado? -todo su cuerpo se sacude ante la opción, Dean es lo único que le quedaba y si el muchacho escogía esa salida él no se creía con fuerzas de no hacer lo mismo.  
-No -declara rotundo el ángel, pero la seguridad de alguien que no entiende a los humanos no es suficiente para calmar los miedos del viejo cazador.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Sí.  
-¿Cómo? -pregunta ante la contundencia de la respuesta.

El ser lo mira como si sopesara contestar o no a la pregunta, si Bobby tuviera que apostar a algo diría que el tipo de gabardina vio en su interior toda la agonía de esa posibilidad y se apiadó de él.

-Desde que lo saqué, su alma y mi gracia han estado de alguna manera conectadas. No sé como, no sé si pasa siempre, no queda en el Cielo ningún ángel vivo que haya rescatado a un ser humano del Infierno, pero sí se que es cierto lo que digo. Dean no está muerto, si así fuera, yo no sentiría lo que siento. -"Además está el pacto", piensa pero no lo dice, sería cargar con más preocupaciones al hombre y ha llegado a estimarlo lo suficiente como para ahorrarle el mal trago.

Bobby lo mira con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro, vamos, que él había visto a ese ser hacer mucho por los chicos, principalmente por el mayor, pero nunca había dado muestras de estar condicionado de tal manera.

-¿Me estás diciendo que sientes porque él lo hace?  
-No. -lo mira calibrador unos instantes- No, sus sentimientos y los míos están separados, pero una parte de mi gracia siente lo que él.  
-Así que está vivo -no es una pregunta, pero aun hay duda en la afirmación.  
-Sí.  
-Ve en su busca entonces.  
-No puedo, tiene el grabado en sus costillas, no puedo encontrarlo si no me llama.

El viejo asiente aún preocupado, quiere localizar a Dean, traerlo a casa, cuidarlo, que esté seguro y alejado de la tentación de una muerte rápida. Quiere tenerlo rodeado de la única estabilidad que ha conocido en años. Quiere tenerlo a su lado, bajo su mirada.

-¿Cómo está? -Castiel sabe a qué se refiere el hombre pero lo cuesta poner palabras a las sensaciones.  
-Mal. -advierte la preocupación cruzando la cara del cazador- No está físicamente herido, pero … -no sabe, de verdad no sabe cómo se llama eso, lo que sí sabe es que lo que sea que siente el hombre está provocando a cada instante con más intensidad, que sus ojos piquen de forma extraña y se llenen de una película acuosa que le impide ver con precisión.

Bobby le da tiempo esperando que el ser encuentre una forma de expresar lo que no conoce en carne propia. Lo ve pasarse la mano por el cabello, de atrás a adelante, ha visto ese gesto en el mayor de los hermanos cuando se encontraba preocupado, en especial si la fuente de esa inquietud era Sam. Siente cierta calidez en el pecho al advertir que tiene frente a sí un ángel que ha estado aprendiendo de un humano. Sonríe por dentro al pensar que jamás habría creído que Dean Winchester se convertiría en modelo a seguir por un ser como el que tiene de pie en el centro de su cocina.

-Es como si tuviera algo clavado en el pecho, esa cosa no deja que respire con facilidad, cada inspiración y espiración duelen y hay momentos en los que el aire es sólo insuficiente. A veces siento como si todo mi cuerpo pudiera temblar por el dolor que lo recorre, es … es agonía, pero sé que no está herido...es … -suspira y mira directo a los ojos de Bobby, hay pena en ese rostro y el cazador se asombra ante el dolor crudo que traspasan los orbes azules- Nunca sentí algo así. -se sincera- Ni aún cuando más humano estuve, ni cuando morí, ni cuando no encontré a mi padre, yo me sentí mal, mucho, pero no de esta manera. -sigue la lucha en busca de palabras y de repente parece hallarlas- Ésto es como si le hubieran cortado una parte enorme del cuerpo y dejaran la herida abierta y sin posibilidad de cicatrizar. Ésto es doloroso inclusive para mí.

No puede hablar más sobre ellos porque las lágrimas corren libres por su rostro, al intentar sentir mejor a Dean se ha sumergido tanto en su conexión que ya no puede separar sus emociones de las del humano, y éstas se han colado en él de forma virulenta repercutiendo en cada parte de su ser invisible.

Bobby mira maravillado como el primer sollozo arremete contra el ángel, le duele saber que esa emoción no es suya, saber que es Dean quien siente esa desazón dibujada en cada línea del usualmente inexpresivo semblante. Le hunde el alma tener la descripción desnuda de lo que está sintiendo su muchacho.

"Su muchacho" piensa y es él quien debe contener ahora el nudo en su garganta, demonios, esos chicos no se merecían nada de eso, pero Dean...Dean era sólo el piñón en el que todos se habían apoyado durante décadas y había terminado por ceder ante el peso. No era justo, nada justo. Sabía ahora que Dios existía, tenía la certeza absoluta, lo irónico era que creía menos en él que nunca.

Observa cómo el ángel mira con curiosidad las lágrimas que ha juntado con sus dedos, confundido ante los sentimientos que le han invadido por unos instantes. Es testigo de la lucha que mantiene para recobrar la compostura y el momento en que lo logra. Un segundo después no hay rastro del llanto, no hay humedad, ojos y nariz roja, no hay nada en su expresión.

-¿Vas a ayudarme a encontrarlo? -pregunta el hombre con la esperanza amarrada fuerte en un rincón.  
-Sí. -la respuesta sorprende a Bobby, no puede evitarlo, estaba preparado para la negativa.  
-¿Por qué? -sabe que el ángel les ha ayudado, pero en general ha sido cuando había algún tema celestial involucrado.

Conoce que aún está en guerra y ahora que Dean no se digna llamarlo no sabe cuáles serían sus razones para dedicar parte de su tiempo en la búsqueda de un hombre que era probable no quisiera ser encontrado.

Castiel lo mira midiendo cuál ha de ser su respuesta, hasta dónde abrirse, cuánto revelar de lo que lleva encerrado dentro y empieza a carcomer una vez más la lealtad a su padre.

-Porque es mi amigo. -informa- Y porque no se merece nada de lo que está pasando. -reconoce antes de querer siquiera detener su lengua.

Bobby le sonríe, la primer sonrisa que se ha permitido desde que dos meses y medio atrás Dean tomara su pistola, se dirigiera al cuarto seguro y disparara con certeza una bala en la cabeza de Sam.

Continuará.._._

_./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././_

_Es todo por hoy, a principios de la próxima semana publicaré el siguiente!_

_Besos :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holaaaaa! Ahora sí que tardé menos!_

_Atenea: dulce mía, me alegra que te guste cómo va la cosa y espero que no desilusione este. No creo que necesite advertencia, el que viene, pues ese un poquito sí, pero este NO. Gracias por comentar! 3 :)_

_Besos a todos y Buena Suerte!:D_

**PROMESA - PARAÍSO O INFIERNO**

_-...¡Déjenme salir!...¡Dean!...¡DEAN!...¡DEEEEANNN!..._

././././././././././

-Castiel, me complace que vinieras.

-Mandaste llamarme Joshua, nadie se niega a comparecer si tu llamas.

Una sonrisa irónica cruza el rostro del viejo ángel.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que las cosas han cambiado lo suficiente como para dudar sobre eso.

-¿Lo suficiente como para perderse las posibles palabras de nuestro padre? -cuestiona serio Castiel.

-Aparentemente no -acepta con un sonrisa en los ojos el viejo.

El más joven estudia al anciano, aún entre ellos Joshua es antiguo, a pesar de que el ángel no tiene un cargo de poder, es el Jardinero, en perpetua conexión con el Edén, el único de ellos aún en contacto con su padre, nadie se atrevería a no asistir ante una petición suya.

-¿Tienes algún mensaje para mí?

-Sí. Debes solucionar el problema con los Winchester.

Castiel fija su mirada en el otro sorprendido pero sin mostrar nada, Bobby y él han pasado meses buscando a Dean sin resultados, el hombre ha desaparecido del radar. No llama, cuando lo hace, utiliza teléfonos ajenos, las pocas veces que se ha comunicado ha sido para revelar algún dato importante, ya sea para que el cazador más viejo se encargue de algún asunto o para informar sobre algún arma angelical. Todo tan rápido que Bobby ha sido incapaz de rastrearlo y él mismo no puede hacerlo si Dean no le dice dónde está o reza por su ayuda y Castiel tiene algo muy claro, el cazador no volverá a pedir su ayuda jamás.

A pesar de todo eso,es sólo algo que él desea, nada que sea necesario hacer, ningún situación real a resolver.

-No entiendo.

-Tu humano se metió en medio de un proceso delicado y lo estropeó, ahora debes solucionarlo.

-No es mi humano y no sé de qué estás hablando.

-El regreso de Sam fue pensado y permitido por nuestro padre, así como la estadía del alma en el Infierno y su posterior liberación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Dios dejó deliberadamente que ese muchacho fuera torturado y que luego le devolvieran su alma herida causando su trauma?

-Sí.

"No puede ser" pensaba Castiel, él aún tenía fe en su padre, no era posible que hiciera algo así, jugar de esa manera con la gente, con los hermanos que habían dado y sufrido tanto.

-¿Por qué?

-Te lo diré, pero lo importante es que sepas que no debía ser como ha resultado, Dean no debía ofrecer ningún trato, ni tu aceptarlo, pero parece que tus acciones al igual que la de ellos están un poco fuera del radar últimamente. La situación restante es que Sam ha terminado en el Paraíso, pero su condición con respecto a su hermano ha provocado una ruptura.

-¿Ruptura? Eso es imposible.

-No. Sam no es feliz aquí, no tiene paz y en tanto no logre ese estado, está provocando un des-balance. Ya se empiezan a sentir los efectos, paraísos particulares cayendo, personas pasando de un lado a otro, incluso he tenido algunos visitantes inesperados. - suspiró y miró al ángel frente a él – Eres lo más parecido a un jefe que queda por aquí, pero lo más importante, conoces a los hermanos, nuestro Padre considera que eres el indicado para el trabajo. Debes averiguar cómo solucionar esto.

-Yo limpié su alma, no debería haber problemas...¿quieres que vuelva a hacerlo?

-No, eso no solucionaría nada. -Castiel sólo lo mira, esperando la respuesta sin pedirla- Es Dean. -y por primera vez desde que hablan el ser más joven demuestra en su rostro la confusión y hasta un poco de la furia que siente, Joshua sonríen en su interior, un ángel con sentimientos fuertes, es algo maravilloso, aún en el Edén- Sam pide por Dean y parece ser que no se quedará tranquilo hasta que se reúna con él, han pasado seis meses desde que está aquí y aún no se detiene.

De repente Cass cree entender parte de lo que sucede, pero quiere saber más, quiere saber todo.

-Cuéntame qué fue lo que ha salido mal. -el mayor lo estudia con su mirada serena e inescrutable.

-Según se me ha informado, Sam debía…

././././././././././

-Déjenme salir, por favor...¡Dean!...Por favor, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano...¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!...

-Sam.

El joven cazador se detuvo sin volverse a ver al recién llegado, le parecía un sueño, había rogado hasta que su voz se perdió por ayuda, lo siguió haciendo aunque lo único que saliera de su garganta fuera aire sin sonido, rasguñó paredes, pateó puertas, lloró de bronca e impotencia y lo continuó haciendo en sueños cuando su cuerpo caía agotado.

Creyó que nadie lo escuchaba, que ese lugar era otra prueba de Lucifer, porque la angustia en su pecho era más dolorosa que todas las torturas recibidas, no había comparación entre ser receptor de dolor, y ser el causante del mismo. Había llegado a preguntarse, si eso que sentía dentro, representaba una milésima parte del sufrimiento que su hermano cargaba desde que volviera del Infierno con una oscura y nueva habilidad.

Pero ahora, después de meses de golpear paredes, romper vidrios y gritar hasta destrozar sus cuerdas vocales, finalmente, alguien se presentaba.

-Cass. -volvió a ver al ángel que los acompañó por tanto, lo miró, lo estudió por unos momentos, cuando la emoción lo desbordó se impulsó hasta él y lo apretó en un abrazo.

Castiel se quedó estático en su sitio, sin saber qué movimiento realizar, hasta que la angustia del hombre que lo sostenía traspasó su piel y el instinto se hizo cargo, subió sus brazos rodeando al humano tembloroso aferrado a él y, por primera vez en su larga existencia, el ángel consoló el llanto de otro ser a través del contacto físico. Le sorprendió que la calidez del momento alcanzara su propio interior.

-Cass, te llamé tantas veces...creí que nunca vendría nadie...que seguía en la jaula. -confesó el joven entre sollozos- ¿Por qué no venías?¿Por qué nadie respondía?

-Sam, tranquilízate. -poco a poco el hombre recuperó la compostura perdida varios meses atrás, se alejó unos pasos limpiando su rostro con las mangas de la camisa. El ángel lo estudiaba sin poder creer aún la angustia del joven considerando el lugar en el que se encontraba- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Sam trataba como podía de recuperar la respiración, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba junto a otra persona de esa manera, liberando todo lo encerrado, limpiándose desde dentro, debía confesarse a sí mismo que le daba un poco de vergüenza que fuera Castiel quien le sirviera de pañuelo gigante.

-Es Dean, Cass. Cuando...cuando hizo lo que le pedí, yo...justo antes de que todo terminara, vi sus ojos. -se quedó en silencio unos momentos recordando esa mirada muerta, su constante compañera desde que empezara su estancia en ese lugar- Tenemos que ayudarlo, no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo lo que vi allí, sabiendo lo que hice. No importa si no puedo salir, no me importa nada, pero por favor Cass, tenemos que hacer algo por Dean, no puede terminar así, no está bien, él no se merece eso.

Cada palabra oída estaba cargada de la misma desesperación que se respiraba en la habitación. Hasta el momento el ángel no había reparado en el hecho de que estaban de pie en el estudio de la casa de Bobby, ¿ese era el paraíso personal del muchacho?

-Te ayudaré, pero debes tranquilizarte, tu dolor está desestabilizando el Paraíso. -Sam lo miró sorprendido- Prometo ayudarte, no sé aún cómo lo haremos, pero trabajaremos juntos en ésto de alguna manera, ¿de acuerdo?

La sonrisa de Sam fue tímida, pero también fue un adelanto en la situación que encaraban.

-Ahora mismo Bobby y yo estamos intentando encontrar a tu hermano. -ante la mirada de alarma que recibió se apresuró a informar- Sabemos que está bien, llama a Bobby de tanto en tanto, pero no hemos sido capaces de dar con él aún, en cuanto lo hagamos vendré a verte y veremos qué se puede hacer. -estudió una vez más el lugar- ¿Estarás bien?

-Mientras sepa que se está haciendo algo estaré bien, pero no me dejes aquí sólo sin saber de nada, tienes que venir a decirme cómo van las cosas. -el ángel asintió en acuerdo.

-Me iré ahora, trataré de volver lo antes posible, pero sabes que acá también está complicado, aún así no te preocupes, no voy a ser el único trabajando en esto.

-Encuéntralo. -alcanzó a decir Sam justo antes de que el otro desapareció.

././././././././././

-Bobby debemos encontrar a Dean lo antes posible. -un ruido de algo impactando contra el piso recorrió el lugar.

-¡Maldición Castiel! Vas a matarme -le increpó el hombre mientras se agachaba a recoger el libro que se le había caído.

-Lo siento, pero es urgente que demos con el su paradero, esto ya es más importante que él mismo.

-Por una u otra razón cualquier cosa que le termina sucediendo a Dean se convierte en algo más importante de lo que significa para él. -dijo el cazador cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El hombre iba a responder cuando el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió, Bobby lo miró con el ceño fruncido, era su celular personal, muy pocas personas tenían ese número, quienes lo tenían eran aquellos a quienes más estimaba y tenía la costumbre de sonar cuando las cosas se habían complicado demasiado.

Lo tomó casi con temor y recibió la llamada.

-¿Quién habla?

-¿Con el señor Robert Singer? -le respondió una voz sin inflexiones, él conocía esas voces, había recibido decenas de llamadas en ese tono.

-Sí.

-Mi nombre es Catherine Soler, hablo desde el Hospital Hunstville Memorial. -Bobby lo imaginaba, ahora debía saber quién de sus conocidos estaba seriamente herido o muerto, el pecho se le cerró ante el golpe que sobrevendría- ¿Conoce usted al señor Dennis Jagger?*1

Bobby inspiró fuerte buscando con la mirada a Castiel.

-Sí...¿cómo está él?

-No sé su estado, señor, ha sido ingresado hace un par de horas con múltiples heridas y lo han llevado de inmediato a quirófano, aún no ha salido. -la mujer hizo una pausa dando tiempo a su interlocutor para reponerse- Lo único que encontramos sobre él ha sido una tarjeta de presentación y un celular con su número registrado en caso de emergencia.

-Señorita, ¿podría usted decirme su ubicación exacta? Intentaré estar allí cuanto antes. -Bobby escuchó con atención mientras tomaba notas en un papel- Gracias. -dijo y cortó la comunicación, se quedó unos instantes observando los datos registrados, miró a Castiel con el rostro pálido y sin expresión.

-Nos vamos a Texas, encontramos a Dean.

Continuará...

_*1: Dennis Jagger, conjunción de los nombres de los vocalistas Dennis DeYoung de la banda Stix, cuyo tema Renagade ha aparecido en el episodio Nightshifter (2x12), y Mike Jagger que la verdad, no creo necesite más información para que lo reconozcan, pero por si existe alguien que no lo conozca...vocalista de la banda Rolling Stone :P ._

_././././././././././_

_Hasta la próxima! Besos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Muajajajajaja, he llegado! ...nah, que tampoco es para tanto la cosa! Pediría perdón por la tardanza, pero como veo que no hay caso, y que siempre me atraso, pues nada, no pido más perdón, no lo merezco :(_

_Tengo un par adelantados así que espero mantener un ritmo más o menos firme :)_

_Atenea: es muy lindo lo que me dices y ¿sabes qué?, me hace trabajar aún más duro!_

_Besos a todos y espero que les guste! :D_

./././././././../././././././../././././././../././././././../././././././../././././././../././././././../././././././../././././././../././././././.

**Promesa – Heridas - Recuerdos**

La visión lo golpeo con fuerza, el rojo de la sangre cubría casi cada superficie expuesta en una macabra recreación de sus pesadillas. El olor dulzón, nauseabundo de la mezcla entre los diferente efluvios corporales le provocó arcadas que no pudo resistir, se sintió enfermo y devolvió el contenido de su estómago.

Había encontrado el rastro demasiado tarde, podía contar al menos dos cuerpos, las tres manos que sumaba entre los desperdicios le daban una pista, pero no sabía si había más esperando en la casa, otras atrocidades que demostraran lo rápido que una familia podía irse a la mierda.

Avanzó unos pasos en el interior observando con cuidado, esperando un ataque, evaluando la situación, una parte de su cerebro que no lo visitaría hasta más tarde registró con velocidad preocupante las fotos en las paredes, un hombre, una mujer, dos niños. Esa misma parte de él gritó en silencio "los niños no, por favor, los niños no", pero en ningún momento perdió su concentración, como siempre le habían dicho, era un soldado, uno bien entrenado que se puso a evaluar el estado de la misión, enemigo fuera de vista, dos víctimas, dos posibles rehenes "por favor, que aún vivan".

Sigiloso recorrió toda la planta baja sin rastros de la criatura ni los niños, no todo eso eran malas noticias, "por favor, que aún vivan".

Encaró la escalera decidido y alerta siguiendo las huellas de sangre en el piso. Revisó las habitaciones una a una, la primera era la de los hijos de la pareja, no había nada, la siguiente resultó ser la habitación matrimonial, nada. Se encontró luego con la que imaginó, era la pieza destinada a invitados, nada. Una puerta a la derecha, el baño, otra a la izquierda semi-abierta, la empujó con la mano izquierda, manteniendo la pistola firme en la derecha. De pronto se sintió volando en el aire y todo el peso de su cuerpo impactando primero en la pared del pasillo, luego el suelo. Un gruñido de dolor se le escapó entre los labios pero no perdió el arma en ningún momento, apuntó de inmediato y allí estaba lo que buscaba.

Casi no podía creerlo, cuando su padre le habló de vampiros le costó aceptar su existencia, aún en el mundo que vivía se encontraba a veces superado por el concepto de lo imposible, y hoy se enfrentaba a otra leyenda que creía inexistente. Frente a él, en toda su extensión de casi dos metros de encorvada y repugnante criatura, bañado en sangre y con una mueca de placer en el deforme rostro, lo vigilaba un Nosferatu.

Estaba en problemas, serios problemas, unos que se agrandaron cuando de detrás suyo surgió suave pero claro un gritito de pánico. No era una pared contra lo que había golpeado, era una puerta escondida por el empapelado del pasillo, ahora sabía algo, al menos uno de los niños estaba vivo, enfrentaba sin ninguna duda una criatura peligrosa y él tenía que sacar al sobreviviente de allí, costara lo que costara, "uno de los niños vive, gracias"

Todo eso pasó por su mente en la fracción de segundo que le tomó incorporarse y disparar una primer ronda, las balas no servirían más que para retrasar a la betia, pero eran mejor que nada. Sacó el machete que llevaba sujeto a la pierna y se lanzó contra el nosferatu, éste lo esperaba a mitad de camino y el impacto fue terrible, era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que los vampiros que había enfrentado hasta ahora.

Usando el arma como escudo contra las afiladas garras impulsó sus piernas en un ataque, pero el otro sujetó la afilada hoja con las manos desnudas y lo empujó contra el muro, bajando la cabeza le gruñó en la cara, fue un grito animal, primitivo. Dean sintió su estómago revelarse ante el aliento pútrido de la criatura. Utilizó las rodillas para alejarlo, perdiendo el machete y ganando unas garras visitando sus costillas a la vez.

Corrió por el pasillo, alejando a la bestia de los niños, encontró una puerta abierta, el estudio, en una mirada fugaz repasó el entorno y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento, saltó detrás del escritorio y quitó de la estantería la katana decorativa, rogó porque estuviera afilada, sonriendo cuando sintió en la yema del dedo la fina línea del filo. Siempre le habían gustado esas espadas, desde que su padre los obligó a entrenar en esgrima se hizo admirador del sable japonés.

Un gruñido a su espalda le avisó que tenía visita y se volvió en un ataque directo que desvió a medio metro del nosferatu, sorprendiendo a su presa e hiriéndolo en un brazo y se alejó nuevamente. La criatura miró el hilo de sangre y sus ojos cambiaron del negro al rojo brillante, los colmillos se alargaron y Dean se sorprendió al ver que éste ser tenía los clásicos colmillos de cuentos que solían poseer los vampiros, no toda una hilera de filosos dientes predadores, sino dos colmillos superiores muy desarrollados.

Lo siguiente que supo es que tenía al nosferatu casi encima, lo esquivó por centímetros y balanceó el sable provocando otra incisión, era la única manera que tenía de herirlo, desde lejos. De pronto la distancia entre él y el nosferatu fue inexistente y su cuerpo atravesó la delgada pared cayendo con violencia sobre la puerta oculta, ésta se rompió por la presión y él tuvo un vistazo de los dos niños. La pequeña sollozaba en silencio aferrada al pecho de su hermano que la protegía usando su cuerpo y mirando al intruso en su guarida como si quisiera matarlo. "Ambos viven, gracias, gracias..."

Dean buscó al nosferatu pero éste había vuelto a desaparecer, chequeo de manera mental sus heridas y calculó un par de costillas astilladas o quebradas, algunos cortes superficiales y, "Arg", sí definitivamente eso era un trozo de madera clavado en la espalda. Miró a los niños una vez más y decidió que tenía que sacarlos de allí, si los dejaba podía ser desviado mientras la criatura se los comía y no iba a permitir eso.

-Tranquilos, vengo a ayudarlos. -dijo con la voz más amable que le salió entre el dolor que sentía.

El niño lo estudió unos momentos, el hombre frente a él estaba cubierto de sangre, su rostro lucía una mueca salvaje, pero los ojos se veían extraños, como si supiera lo que habían vivido, como si conociera el dolor que sentían. Sin atreverse a hablar, o a descubrir siquiera si podía hacerlo, el pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó el cazador, mientras la niña mostraba unos impresionantes y llorosos ojos violetas.

-Steven.

-¿Y tu pequeña? -los ojitos se dirigieron primero al rostro del hermano y Dean sintió el feo dolor de los recuerdos. Steven la instó a contestar.

-Lara. -dijo con una voz apenas audible.

-Yo soy Dean. -inspiró fuerte antes de seguir- Steven, Lara, tenemos que salir de aquí, la criatura que está afuera es muy peligrosa, tengo que sacarlos antes de que vuelva. ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero papá dijo que nos quedáramos acá. -protestó Lara.

Dean sintió sus tripas revolverse, ¿cómo demonios se les decía a dos niños que no llegaban a los diez años que sus padres habían sido masacrados por un ser de películas de terror?.

-Tenemos que hacer lo que el señor dice -intervino el niño y Dean supo que el pequeño conocía el destino de sus padres, lo miró directo en los ojos y pudo ver en la mirada azul algo conocido por él, la muerte de la inocencia.

-Bien, Steven tienes que cargar a Lara, yo debo ir preparado para defenderlos. -se miraron unos segundos y Dean supo que el niño entendía- Vamos.

Salieron despacio intentando no hacer ruido, algo que el cazador sabía probablemente fuera inútil. Llegaron a las escaleras y bajaron por ellas, Dean a un costado de los niños intentando protegerlos tanto si el ataque venía de frente o desde atrás. Las huellas de sangre ya estaban secas pero el olor era aún peor que antes, debían salir por la puerta trasera, no había manera que Dean permitiera que esos niños vieran la montaña de carne y vísceras en que se habían convertido sus padres.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida cuando fueron atacados, el cazador protegió a los pequeños con su cuerpo, el nosferatu se aferró a el con garras y dientes, sintió las uñas desgarrando su espalda y los colmillos horadando en la base de su cuello. Se revolvió con violencia consiguiendo liberar la katana y clavándola en el costado izquierdo de la criatura que aulló en protesta liberando su cuello, lo empujó contra la pared removiendo el arma causando más daño y provocando que el lamento se hiciera más agónico.

-¡Salgan de aquí! -les gritó a los hermanos mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo con la mano libre en tanto usaba el cuerpo para sostener al nosferatu es su lugar, encontró lo que buscaba y se lo lanzó a Steven- ¡Llama al 911 y ocúltense en algún lado, no salgan hasta que los paramédicos lleguen!

Vio a los niños salir con su celular en las manos, cuando se tornó hacia la criatura las garras le cruzaron la cara. El dolor hizo que aflojara su agarre y se le escapara la bestia. Se apartaron unos pasos y se miraron fijamente, ambos cazadores, ambos presa, ambos animales, se reconocieron como tales, no cabía el odio en sus miradas, sólo la determinación de vencer, uno de ellos ganaría, el otro no, pero el nosferatu desconocía algo sobre el otro cazador, Dean no temía morir.

Se enfrentaron uno a otro como si estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones, tantas heridas de garras como de espada, la sangre como nexo de unión, el dolor bloqueado en el cerebro, el cansancio relegado al olvido. Minutos u horas pasaron hasta que la oportunidad se presento, Dean había sobrevivido una vida entera aprovechando esas chances, no iba a cambiar ahora. En un movimiento certero cercenó la cabeza de la bestia, ésta salió volando, impactó en el suelo, el líquido carmesí saliendo en tétricos chorros que salpicaron lo poco que quedaba inmune.

El cazador se quedó unos segundos viendo la escena, el cuerpo que extrañamente quedó arrodillado, como si una voluntad extrema le impidiera rendirse a lo inevitable, la mueca de horror en el monstruoso rostro, el olor fétido a cada momento intensificado. No estaba agitado ni cansado, sentía el dolor de las heridas lejano, escondido detrás de la energía desatada en la batalla, esos momentos en que la adrenalina le impedía sentir o saber lo mal que su cuerpo se encontraba.

Sin alejarse del mismo estado mental con el que ingresó en la casa reparó en el ruido de sirenas que se acercaban, se dirigió a la cocina y consiguió lo necesario para iniciar un fuego, antes de comenzarlo fue hasta el living, se acercó a una de las paredes y retiró algunas cosas de las paredes, luego roció todo con el líquido inflamable de la barbacoa y lanzó un encendedor dentro. Las llamas se incrementaron de inmediato y por unos momentos recordó otro incendio, otra familia, esperaba que también fuera otro el destino.

Salió de la casa con pasos inseguros para caer en brazos de un sorprendido bombero.

-Señor, ¿señor está bien? -Dean no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de contestar, podía sentir ahora sus heridas, ya no eran sólo unas costillas resentidas, sentía sangre caer de su rostro, la cabeza, la espalda, pero lo peor era su bajo vientre, porque estaba seguro que eso era más que un poco de sangre cayendo, si se atrevía a mirar podía encontrarse con sus entrañas intentando abandonar su cuerpo- ¡Oh Dios! -exclamó el otro hombre y el cazador supo que no equivocaba sus conjeturas cuando sintió la mano extraña apretando con fuerza para mantener dentro lo que debía no estar tratando de derramarse en el suelo- ¡Jack! Necesito tu ayuda, debemos llevarlo a la ambulancia.

Dean sintió más que vio cómo lo trasladaban y a pesar de que debía estar a un paso de perder la consciencia fue capaz de reparar en que no había ningún niño por ahí.

-Es...esperen -tragó con fuerza buscando la energía para hablar- Los niños...faltan los niños.

Los hombres que lo llevaban se miraron con caras de circunstancia, Dean sabía lo que pensaban.

-Les dije que salieran, están por aquí...tienen que estarlo, yo les dije que salieran...tienen que buscarlos.

-La policía se encargará, mientras usted irá al hospital.

-NO -la fuerza de la negativa sorprendió a ambos profesionales- No...no me iré de aquí sin esos niños...se llaman Steven y Lara, están aquí ...en alguna parte.

-Señor...

Dean perdió la paciencia, el dolor, las ganas de dejarse morir y hasta el conocimiento que su cuerpo tenía de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Se soltó del agarre que lo sostenía y se encaró con el que habían llamado Jack.

-Mira Jack -todo temblor había desaparecido de la potente voz- Esos niños no pasaron por todo lo que tuvieron que vivir esta noche para morir de hipotermia afuera. Ahora tú y tu amigo buscarán junto con la policía y cada uno de sus compañeros a esos pequeños, en la casa no queda nada que salvar, pero aún hay dos personas en peligro.

El bombero lo miró unos instantes y luego asintió, llamó a los paramédicos que se llevaron al hombre herido a la ambulancia mientras los nombres de los niños surcaban la noche en forma de gritos.

Cuando se hizo evidente que nadie saldría de entre el follaje del bosque Dean hizo un último esfuerzo y, a pesar de que apenas se mantenía despierto, obligó a las personas que lo atendían a ponerlo de pie, gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pidiendo a los niños que salieran e imploró internamente que no se hubieran quedado dentro de la casa que no era más que cenizas.

Tras dos minutos de silencio el sonido a hojas pisadas se hizo audible y un niño con una pequeña en brazos apareció ante todos, el cazador volvió a respirar, por unos segundos, el tiempo que le tomó a su cuerpo decir basta y venirse abajo.

Con prisas fue trasladado a la camilla y de ahí al interior de la ambulancia, subieron a los pequeños junto con él, nadie sabía quienes eran unos u otros, pero estaba claro para policías, bomberos y paramédicos que los menores confiaban en ese hombre moribundo.

-St...Steven...agarra mi chaqueta -el niño hizo lo que su salvador le pedía sin dudarlo, ni hablar- Quita...lo que...hay en su bolsillo...

-Señor, no debe hablar -informó el hombre que intentaba en vano contener la sangre que manaba sin descanso de las profundas heridas en su vientre, Dean no se dignó a mirarlo siquiera.

El pequeño tenía ahora lo que el cazador había quitado de las paredes, estaban manchadas, incluso un poco rayadas, pero a salvo.

-Guardalas...serán impor...tan...tes...para ustedes un día...tienes que recordar...que pueden ser...así otra...vez

-¡La presión está bajando!

-Cui...da a tu her...ma...na...

-¡No hay latido!

./././././././.

_-¡Hombre caucásico, múltiples heridas de algún animal, sin latido desde hace 5 minutos!_

./././././././._  
_

Las palabras se habían oído hacía ya mucho tiempo, Steven y Lara habían sido atendidos, la niña dormía profundamente enroscada contra su hermano, el pequeño no había podido dar mucha información a la policía, les había contado por encima lo que recordaba, también les entregó el celular que le diera el hombre extraño, pero no sabía quién era él ni qué era lo que había estado haciendo en su casa.

Sin embargo sabía algunas otras cosas, que sus padres habían sido asesinados, que el responsable era una criatura horrible que no supo describir, que el hombre muriendo en la otra sala había arriesgado su vida por salvarlos y sabía que le debía las fotografías que descansaban en sus manos, única prueba de que un día él y su hermanita habían tenido una familia completa, una vida mejor, el recuerdo de que el dolor que sentía por dentro quizás algún día cambiaría, que en ese mundo también se podía ser feliz.

./././././././.

_-¿Con el señor Robert Singer? _

_..._

_-Mi nombre es Catherine Soler, hablo desde el Hospital Hunstville Memorial..._

Continuará...

_./././././././../././././././../././././././../././././././../././././././../././././././../././././././../././././././../././././././../././././././._

_Los invito a visitar mi blog, es nuevito, no tiene mucho, pero ahí pueden ver sin problemas las portadas que he hecho para mis fics y pronto subiré todas las cabeceras que tiene Promesa: http:(barra barra)www(punto)elsentirdelauranthalasah(punto)blogspot(punto)com_

_Está claro que cualquier crítica sobre el mismo es bienvenida, soy una neófita en el tema y me encuentro un tanto perdida ^/^_

_Besos y Muy buena suerte a TODOS! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola! Ya sé que ésto es una vergüenza, pero como dice el dicho..."Más vale tarde que nunca" jejeje._

_Aún no tengo terminado el fic, pero sí está adelantado, así que vamos a ver si nos ponemos a tiro._

_Espero les guste el nuevo capi...BESOS!_

_/***/***/***/_

PERDIDO - ENCONTRADO

Lo primero en golpearlo fue el olor, ese mezcla de desinfectante, sangre, vida, enfermedad y muerte. La esencia que todos sienten al ingresar a un hospital, el primer anuncio de que su vida cotidiana está por dar un giro, leve o brusco, no importa, lo normal se ve alterado y es por eso que ese aroma en particular se registra en cada cerebro que visita en alguna ocasión un lugar semejante, y desde ese día en adelante será augurio de la palabra "cambio".

Bobby no recuerda una sola ocasión en la que "el veneno" como lo llamaba, fuera motivo de un buen recuerdo, ningún bebé al que conocer, ninguno sano al menos, todas las veces, malos presagios y ésta no era la excepción.

Sin querer pensar demasiado en ello se acercó presuroso a la recepcionista dejando atrás a su acompañante.

-Venimos por el señor Dennis Jagger que fue ingresado hace unas horas.  
-¿Usted es?  
-Robert Singer, ustedes me llamaron.  
-¡Señor Singer! -la mujer lo estudió sobresaltada- ¡Pero si acabo de cortar la comunicación!  
-El muchacho es mi único pariente señora, vine tan pronto como pude -Bobby desvió la mirada hacia Castiel que se mantenía apartado "y eso puede ser MUY rápido si uno cuenta con un ángel del señor bajo la manga" pensó- ¿Se sabe algo nuevo?  
-Lamentablemente no tengo más información que hace diez minutos, aún no ha salido del quirófano y no hemos sido notificados de ninguna novedad. ¿Por qué no pasa a la sala de espera? Le avisaremos en cuanto sepamos algo. -dijo ella poniéndose de pie y abriendo paso hacia el lugar que le recomendaba.  
-Él viene conmigo -aclaró el cazador señalando a Cass- Un amigo de la familia -agregó saciando el gesto curioso de la enfermera.

Ambos se acomodaron en la sala desierta, Bobby ocupó un asiento enfrentándose a la espera que ya conocía como angustiante, Castiel en cambio se colocó cerca de una ventana observando el movimiento del día. Aún en la distancia que mantenían el uno con el otro, el ángel era capaz de sentir el temor que inundaba a cada minuto más y más al hombre.

-Él no puede morir, Bobby. -dijo de repente, Dean le había pedido que no contara nada, pero no podía permitir que el corazón del viejo cazador sufriera más de lo necesario.  
-¿Cómo dices? -Castiel intuyó en la voz cierto recelo a saber de lo que estaba hablando, sabía a qué se debía, el hombre conocía bien al Winchester, lo suficiente para aventurar que una afirmación del tipo que se había realizado implicaba algo concreto, algo que el muchacho había hecho.  
-Fue un pacto. Uno que Dean hizo conmigo. -y eso era justo el tipo de cosa que el hombre esperaba y pedía no fuera cierto.  
-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, no era que ustedes no hacían tratos? -la voz estaba cargada de reproche e ira, la misma que Castiel sentía en su interior hacia sí mismo.  
-No, normalmente no hacemos pactos, pero podemos, si queremos. -el cazador se puso en pie y encaró al ángel.  
-Explícate.  
-Cuando Dean aceptó cumplir su promesa no tuve más opción que contarle que no serviría de nada, por los cielos sería visto como un suicidio asistido, y todo suicidio es castigado con el Infierno. -la cara de Bobby se había vuelto blanca de pronto, enmarcando un gesto de horror- Así que me propuso algo, un trato -Castiel suspiró sin notarlo- Se ofreció para ser juzgado por el crimen de fratricidio, es un crimen antiguo que suele tener como resultado la estancia permanente del afectado en el Infierno, pero yo no quería que Dean corriera ese destino, así que pedí a quienes se encargan de juzgar estos crímenes, que le dieran el castigo impuesto a Caín. Él no podía morir Bobby, no lo hizo hasta que pagó por lo que había hecho y eso fue posterior al arrepentimiento genuino de su acto. En tanto eso no pasó, Caín caminó por este mundo, vivió el equivalente a más de cinco vidas humanas. Dean, él no morirá mientras no se arrepienta de lo que hizo.

Silencio mortal, genuino asombro, pánico inclusive, invadieron la estancia.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Dean no puede morir? Él mato a su hermano para salvarlo, nunca se arrepentirá de ello. -Castiel asintió sin querer hablar, sabiendo que eran ciertas las palabras del hombre- ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar ese trato, cómo dejaste que él cargara con todo otra vez Cass?  
-Rezó porque yo aceptara. -el cazador lo mira sin entender por completo la implicación de lo dicho- Aunque no lo parezca, Dean ha rezado antes, muchas veces rogó por ayuda, a los ángeles, a Dios. Nunca nadie respondió a sus pedidos, yo...simplemente no tuve el coraje para resistir eso, para defraudarlo de la misma manera que lo hicieron todos. Yo...lo lamento, lamento las consecuencias de mis actos.  
-Pero no tus actos, ¿verdad? -y hay rudeza en la pregunta.

Castiel tendía a olvidar que ese hombre poseía una gran capacidad para ver las cosas importantes.

-No, tienes razón, no lamento mis acciones.

Se miraron mutuamente, midiéndose, quizás intentando averiguar qué tanto se habían visto alteradas sus vidas a causa de dos hermanos, quizás queriendo descifrar si alguno de ellos lo querría de otra manera o si estaban a gusto en el sitio en que esa relación los había colocado.

-¿Familiares de Dennis Jagger? -los interrumpió la voz de un hombre que no habían escuchado acercarse.  
-Sí, soy su tío. -contestó de prisa Bobby en tanto el ángel se mantenía apartado pero atento- ¿Qué puede decirnos de mi muchacho?  
-Soy el Doctor Bones. Su sobrino fue ingresado sin pulso -a pesar de conocer los efectos del pacto realizado por Dean, Bobby no pudo evitar que un escalofrío de impresión le recorriera la columna erizando todo su vello- Lo llevamos de inmediato a quirófano, mientra operábamos su corazón se detuvo cinco veces y para serles sincero la última vez creí que lo perdíamos, pero volvió, terminamos de suturar todas las heridas y lo hemos transfundido, en estos momentos está en la unidad intensiva, su estado sigue siendo delicado y... -la pequeña pausa casi vuelve loco al viejo cazador que ya estaba rebasado por los nervios.  
-¿Y qué?  
-Hasta que no despierte no sabremos si hay daños cerebrales, eso si despierta, su condición es precaria.

Bobby miró a Castiel en busca de tranquilidad para su alma, pero la preocupación nadando en los ojos azules no le ayudó en nada, lo empeoró todo.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?  
-Sí, pero de a uno.

El cazador no quería eso, quería al ángel a su lado para saber cuál era la situación exacta de Dean.

-Por favor doctor, somos gente grande, no vamos a hacer ningún tipo de escena.

El doctor los observó, no parecían los típicos familiares, no lloraban ni hacían grandes demostraciones de dolor, Dennis tampoco había sido el típico paciente, por una vez en su carrera decidió saltarse el protocolo.

-Una enfermera los acompañará hasta la habitación y les explicará cómo desenvolverse una vez dentro, ahora, si me disculpan, tengo otros pacientes que atender.  
-Claro, gracias doctor Bones. -respondió Bobby y ambos 'familiares' quedaron en espera.

Pocos minutos después fueron alcanzados por una mujer pequeñita que los dirigió a la sala de terapia intensiva donde estaba Dean. En el camino les informó los recaudos que debían tomar, y les explicó la forma en que encontrarían al hombre, las máquinas que lo rodearían, cables, tubos, que no se asustaran. Ambos podrían haberle dicho que eso no pasaría, a Castiel no le sorprendían esas cosas y Bobby estaba tristemente acostumbrado. Quizás por esa convicción la visión del joven cazador en la cama golpeó al veterano hombre más de lo que esperaba, era cierto que había visto a muchos amigos heridos, muchos de ellos momentos antes de sus muertes, creía que todo ésto era parte rutinaria de su extraña vida, pero en esta ocasión no lo fue.

En cuanto Bobby ingresó en la habitación su corazón se achicó en su pecho, hacía meses que no veía a Dean, meses buscándolo, preocupándose por él al extremo de haber perdido la capacidad de conciliar el sueño, y allí estaba, tubos y cables rodeándolo por todos lados, máquinas que cumplían funciones que el cuerpo se negaba a hacer por sí mismo, por lo menos diez kilos más delgado que la última vez que lo viera, la piel de color ceniciento, heridas en el rostro, todo su pecho, brazos e incluso un muslo, cubiertos en vendajes teñidos de rosa.

La visión era dolorosa, si fuese cualquier amigo sería dura, pero era Dean y eso la hacía mil veces peor, porque el amaba a ese chico, y odiaba cómo la vida se ensañaba con él, como el mundo parecía estar en su contra, enfrentándolo una y otra vez con su extinción. Sin poder evitarlo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, motivadas por la bronca y la impotencia.

-¿Él estará bien, Castiel?

El ángel no respondió, se acercó al herido y tocó con sus dedos la frente marcada por garras. Segundos pasaron antes de que se alejara un paso y estudiara a Dean detenidamente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó impaciente Bobby.  
-No puedo acceder a su mente.  
-¿Y eso es malo porque...?  
-Porque debería ser posible, porque antes pude hacerlo, porque si no puedo significa que su mente está atrapada, que no va a despertar.  
-Pero dijiste que no podía morir.  
-Y no lo hará, pero tampoco volverá a despertar.  
-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer -Bobby no se daría por vencido, no iba a perder al único Winchester que le quedaba.  
-Podría... -dijo Castiel y desapareció.  
-Malditos ángeles -insultó el hombre.

El tiempo pasaba y Bobby se preguntaba qué iba a decir cuando le interrogaran sobre qué demonios había pasado con su acompañante, de gusto, claro, porque el ángel se apersonó de repente y casi le provoca un ataque cardíaco, ese tipo iba a matarlo un día de esos.

-Nos vamos -dijo Castiel y colocando una mano en el brazo del viejo cazador y la otra en el pecho de Dean desaparecieron.

"Ahora sí, voy preso, ¡que he dado mi verdadero nombre!. Malditos Winchester y sus ángeles" pensó Bobby en cuanto abrió los ojos y se encontró en la habitación del pánico de su casa, con Castiel a un lado y Dean y todo su equipamiento al otro.

-Ayudame a conectar todas estas máquinas para que hagan lo que deben -ordenó al ángel y éste obedeció sin emitir palabra- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó en cuanto terminaron.  
-Ahora iré a buscar a quien puede ayudarnos, no te preocupes por Dean, no morirá, pero no estaría de más que lo vigiles.

Eran palabras vacías, él sabía que el viejo cazador estaría pendiente del hombre herido a cada minuto. Se marchó sin decir nada más, tenía trabajo que hacer.

/

-Dile a Dios que es lo que necesito, si quieren que todo ésto se arregle deben concederme ésto. -exclamó casi en un grito Castiel.  
-Pides demasiado.  
-Pido lo justo, Joshua, y lo sabes.

El silencio se hizo en tanto el jardinero se comunicaba con el ser con quien todos querían hablar y nadie encontraba cómo hacerlo.

-Tu pedido ha sido concedido, tienes su autorización -Castiel ya se alejaba cuando fue detenido por la voz del viejo ser- Pero te advierte que no debes interferir más, es hora de que algunos aprendan ciertas lecciones.  
-No lo haré -aceptó renuente el más joven y se marchó.

Un paso adelante, quién sabría cuántos atrás, no le agradaba estar imposibilitado para ayudar a Dean, pero si lograban despertarlo, asumía que no habría mucho más en que socorrerlo, aunque no quería aventurar al respecto, los Winchester no eran famosos por la tranquilidad de sus vidas.

/

Bobby se había quedado solo hacía cuatro horas, tiempo en el que no se había separado de su paciente más que para ir al baño, picar algo, pedir suministros de suero y sangre a un contacto en el hospital más cercano y bajar hasta el sótano un par de libros sobre personas en coma o durmientes. Estaba entretenido leyendo cuando escuchó el característico sonido que precedía la presencia de un ángel, miró hacia la puerta abierta y del otro lado de ella vio algo que esperaba y algo que no creyó jamás volver a ver.

-¿Sam?  
-Hola Bobby.

Continuará...

_/***/***/***/_

_Suerte a todos :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola!_

_Como verán, hay nuevo capítulo. Me disculpo con todos los que hayan seguido la historia y se han quedado colgados por culpa de mi retraso en actualizar._

_Agradezco todos los comentarios y mensajes!_

_NOTICIAS: el fic está terminado y consta en total de 14 capítulos y un epílogo. Por mi retraso y con el fic ya listo lo iré publicando a razón de un capítulo al día, así les quedará finalizada la historia para el martes entrante (aquí es 15-05)._

_Nos vemos mañana y buena suerte!_

**/././././**

**CAPÍTULO **

**8**

**MENTE - ALMA - VIAJE**

Los dos hombres se hundieron en un abrazo, Bobby comenzaba a sentir que eran demasiadas las sensaciones, no era tan joven como para soportar tanto golpe emocional. Se apartó un poco del muchacho, mirándolo un tanto incrédulo, preguntándose, en un lugar muy irónico de su mente, qué cosa le parecía tan extraña, si parecía que los hermanos Winchester no podían morir, le extrañaba que nadie hubiera creado una religión en torno a ellos y sus resucitaciones aún.

-¿Qué está pasando? -le interrogó.

-No tengo idea, Castiel se apareció allá arriba, me dijo "Te necesito" y aparecí aquí.

-Es por Dean -intervino el aludido.

-¿Qué pasa con él? -preguntó de pronto alarmado el joven.

Bobby escogió ese momento para hacerse a un lado, dejando visible al cuerpo recostado en la cama. Sam inspiró fuerte a la vez que se acercaba a su hermano, los ojos abnegándose en lágrimas, siendo testigo una vez más del dolor de Dean.

-¿Qué pasó? -cuestionó sin quitar la vista del pecho vendado que subía y bajaba según lo dictaba una máquina enfrente a él.

-No sabemos bien, por lo poco que averigüé, salvó la vida de dos niños, pero no tuve tiempo para investigar qué estaba cazando, sólo que algo salió muy mal.

-Eso es evidente Bobby -no quiso que sonara tan rudo, pero era siempre lo mismo, era Dean muriendo por otros y estaba un poco harto de que sus vidas se midieran por cual de los dos moría más veces, intentando averiguar cuándo se les acabaría la tortuosa suerte- Lo siento. Es sólo que...

-No te preocupes chico, lo entiendo -lo atajó el hombre en tanto ponía una mano sobre su hombro en señal de consuelo- Lo que el doctor nos dijo es que perdió mucha sangre y su corazón se detuvo unas cinco veces, pero su miedo era que no despertara o las consecuencias al cerebro -la voz se le quebró al final de la oración.

Sam miró al viejo cazador, observando en las líneas de su rostro el mismo sufrimiento que debía tener el suyo. El hombre había sido un padre, un verdadero padre para ellos durante años, lo había arriesgado todo, una y otra vez, simplemente porque los quería. Asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento, tratando de informarle sin palabras que sabía que no era el único preocupado, el único sufriendo.

Se secó las lágrimas del rostro y miró a Castiel.

-Dijiste que me necesitabas, así que supongo que hay algo que yo pueda hacer por él -señaló a su hermano- Pero no sé qué puede ser, no imagino cómo pueda ayudarle a sanar.

-Su cuerpo se repondrá, yo puedo sanarlo para que sea más rápido, pero es su mente lo que me preocupa -se acercó a los hombres- Sam, durante estos meses que estuviste muerto no fuimos capaces de localizarlo, sin embargo sé, porque lo he experimentado, que ha estado sufriendo intensamente. Creo que de alguna manera esas muertes momentáneas que padeció lo forzaron más allá de su límite.

-¿De qué forma?

-Se encerró a sí mismo en su mente, no tengo forma de acceder a él. Lo que estoy diciendo Sam es que, si no encontramos un camino hacia el interior de la psiquis de Dean, no volverá a despertar.

Un escalofrío de puro miedo recorrió el cuerpo entero del hermano menor.

-Bien, entiendo, pero ¿por qué yo? Tú has estado en su mente otras veces, sabes sobre eso. Inclusive pueden haberlo intentado con la raíz del sueño.

-Él no está soñando Sam, al menos no de la manera que usualmente se hace -Castiel miró a los cazadores de pie, intentando encontrar las palabras para explicar la situación- Dean tiene una habilidad de crear murallas, barreras entre sus recuerdos, su mente está repleta de ellas, cada una está allí por una razón, evitar que él acceda a esos momentos específicos sin quererlo. Puede ingresar a cada parte de sus memorias si él lo desea, pero no lo hará por accidente. Ha hecho eso desde pequeño, mientras estuve en su mente vi que la primer barrera fue creada luego de la muerte de su madre. A partir de eso ha hecho muchas y yo no puedo traspasarlas, nadie puede. Lo que hizo ahora es algo viejo e instintivo para él, sólo que esta vez afectó a toda su mente.

-Bien -habló Bobby- El chico está atrapado en él mismo, pero si tú no puedes hacerlo, y tampoco podemos nosotros, ¿cómo vamos a ayudarlo?

-Tú no puedes Bobby, pero Sam sí.

-¿Por qué?¿Cómo? -preguntó el menor curioso.

-Ustedes comparten un lazo especial.

-No lo sé Cass, sé que somos hermanos, pero lo de ustedes es extraño, estoy seguro de que se ha sincerado más contigo que con nadie, y si te mantiene alejado a ti, pues dudo mucho que me acepte a mí, él nunca ha estado muy conforme con que yo me metiera en sus secretos.

-No se trata de permisos Sam, cuando alguien está en la misma situación que Dean hay sólo un tipo de persona con la capacidad de ayudar.

-La misma sangre -aventuró Bobby.

-No. Ni familiares, ni hermanos, padres o amigos -el ángel miró al menor de los Winchester- Sólo las almas gemelas y las complementarias pueden hacerlo.

Ambos humanos se quedaron quietos, muy quietos, porque...¡vamos!..."¿almas gemelas?", ¿Dean y Sam? ¡pero si no existían dos personas más opuestas! Se peleaban por todo, la música, la comida, las mujeres, todo.

-Es imposible. Que Dean y yo seamos eso -refutó Sam- Cuando...cuando estuvimos los dos en el Cielo Ash me dijo que las almas gemelas compartía el Paraíso, Dean y yo no hicimos eso. -Bobby no sabía nada al respecto y le estaba doliendo la cabeza sólo de intentar comprenderlo, ¿es que los chicos eran pareja o algo así?

-Tú y Dean son almas complementarias, es así como funciona el Paraíso para gente como ustedes -señaló Castiel.

-No -insistió insistente Sam- Todos nuestros recuerdos eran diferentes, de hecho nos peleamos por eso -informa Sam pensando en voz alta.

-Realizaron el viaje juntos -agregó el ángel.

-Sí, pero porque morimos juntos.

-Sam, para empezar, tú, moriste primero, para seguir, hay personas muriendo al mismo tiempo cada día y no por eso hacen el viaje al Paraíso juntos. Es lógico que sus recuerdos fueran diferentes, se debe a que han tenido distintas experiencias, pero lo importante es que iban juntos, ambos, en un auto, una carretera, un único destino final.

-N...no, NO, yo...nosotros...¡demonios Cass! ¡Él se dio por vencido a causa de eso, casi...casi se suicida! Le iba a decir que sí a Michael a causa de ello. Por Dios...es que, no puede ser.

Sam terminó gritando a la cara del ángel, escupiendo las palabras, Bobby lo sujetaba por detrás, intentando impedir que el muchacho le pegara a Castiel y se hiciera daño. El otro ser miró directo a los ojos enfurecidos del joven y dio un paso hacia él, no tenía tiempo para perder en explicaciones, pero así era con los Winchester, y sobre todo con Sam, él necesitaba saber el "porqué" de todo, y daría más resultado hablar, que ordenar.

-¿Sabes por qué me dejaron resucitarte? -la pregunta descolocó a Sam- Eso no es tan fácil como piensas, no estoy hablando de darle vida a un cuerpo como en el caso de Bobby, estoy hablando de crear uno nuevo, de cero, de la misma manera que cuando trajimos a Dean del Infierno. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha sido hecho eso por los ángeles? ¡TRES! -Cas levantó un dedo frente a los ojos de Sam- ¡Dean! -levantó otro dedo sumándolo al primero- ¡Adam! -sumó un tercero- ¡Tú!, en toda la historia de la humanidad, ¡TRES veces! – juntó los dedos en un puño- Y te tocó a ti ahora, porque no estabas en paz -dejó caer el puño- ¿Sabes por qué eso es importante? -ninguno de los hombres tenía respuestas a esas preguntas que, en realidad, eran pura retórica- Porque un alma que no está en paz desestabiliza el Paraíso, lo quiebra, lo llena de grietas hasta causar su destrucción. Cada alma debe estar en perfecta sincronía con ese lugar, por completo conforme y feliz con el sitio en que se encuentra. Pero tú no estabas en paz, de hecho, sufrías, sufrías por tu hermano. ¿Sabes por qué eso no pasa con las otras almas? Porque en cuanto llegan al Paraíso son felices más allá de lo que dejaron detrás, amores, hijos, hermanos, padres, nada rompe ese estado, porque éste inunda sus almas y no pueden ver más allá de el -sortea a los dos hombres y se interpone entre ellos y el enfermo- Tu alma no pudo alcanzar ese estado por más que un instante, el segundo que te llevó recordar a tu hermano, el momento que le tomó a tú alma reconectarse con su otra parte, con el alma de Dean -estudió al yaciente- En muy pocos casos se genera lo que conocen como "almas gemelas", las almas suelen ser únicas, un alma, un cuerpo, sin embargo hay ocasiones en que surgen dos almas idénticas que ocupan cuerpos diferentes, pero sus sentimientos y estados no se traspasan una a otra porque, aunque sean iguales, son individuales -Sam estaba más confundido a cada palabra.

-No entiendo, entonces ¿qué pasó con nosotros?

-Pasó que lo de ustedes es aún más raro, no poseen almas gemelas, lo que tienen son almas complementarias. Dos almas, diferentes la una de la otra, como las dos caras de un moneda, distintas, pero formando parte de lo mismo. Tu alma y la de Dean son así, pueden estar por separado, pero juntas funcionan mejor, y si una de ellas está en sufrimiento, la otra simplemente no podrá ser feliz. Es más complicado porque el estado de una de esas almas altera de inmediato la otra, no sabemos bien cómo pasó, pero es como si las almas de ustedes fueran dos mitades que forman una sola entidad.

Castiel posó dos dedos en la frente de Dean, estudiándolo, sabiendo que no encontraría ningún resquicio por el cual colarse, el hombre se había convertido en un especialista en crear murallas defensivas, sonrió irónico, ni siquiera Muerte era tan bueno como Dean creando paredes. Miró al hermano menor, evaluándolo, preguntándose si Sam tendría la fuerza necesaria para llegar y ayudar a su hermano, pero no había opciones, nadie más que él podría iniciar ese viaje.

-Es por eso que tú puedes entrar en su mente Sam, su alma te reconocerá por lo que eres y no sólo te abrirá una puerta de ingreso, sino que te ayudará a salvarlo.

Bobby pasaba su mirada del durmiente al recién resucitado, comprendiendo de repente esa relación casi enfermiza entre ellos, la dependencia que tenían uno sobre el otro.

-Dean se reiría o golpearía de estar despierto -acotó Sam en medio de su aturdimiento.

-Lo dudo -replicó Castiel enigmático.

Se quedaron todos en silencio unos instantes, digiriendo la información, asumiendo las implicancias de la misma, intentando interpretar todo su alcance.

-No me importa nada de eso, ni siquiera lo entiendo del todo, me interesa saber cómo ayudamos a Dean -habló Bobby trayendo a todos a la realidad inmediata.

-Él tiene razón -y dirigiéndose a Castiel agregó- Dime qué debo hacer.

-Recuéstate en la otra cama -el hombre siguió su orden- Escucha bien lo que te digo Sam, voy a dormirte y a enlazar tu alma con la de tu hermano, eso hará que tu mente pueda ingresar a la de él. Una vez dentro debes buscar al Dean que se mantiene encerrado y romper sus murallas, sacarlo de allí, el problema es que no sé dónde puede estar ni cómo podrás sacarlo, pero su alma te ayudará a encontrar esas respuestas, ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-Sam -agregó en un suspiro- Debes tener cuidado, a diferencia tuya, ningún recuerdo de tu hermano ha sido borrado, todo lo que él vivió está allí, te lo advierto, hay cosas que no deberías intentar conocer, no sólo por tu bien, sino también por el suyo. Si veo indicios de que todo se está complicando te sacaré de allí.

-Tendré cuidado, pero no me saques hasta que el trabajo esté hecho -miró fijo los ojos azules hasta ver en ellos aceptación- ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Duerme -dijo Castiel mientras tocaba su frente y Sam caía preso de un pesado sueño.

-¿Estará bien? -preguntó preocupado Bobby.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que de él depende que ambos regresen a salvo.

Abrió los ojos de pronto, el corazón latiendo feroz, la sangre resonando en sus oídos, se sentía extraño, cansado y excitado, de la misma manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba al terminar una cacería. Le tomó unos minutos recordar todo lo acontecido ese día, si es que era el mismo día, pero fuera así o no, él debía estar ahora dentro de la mente de su hermano, solo que no veía nada más que un espacio en apariencia infinito.

-Hola Sam.

La voz suave lo hizo volver la cabeza de golpe, para encontrarse a un niño claramente visible en la penumbra, era pequeño, no más de diez años, alto y delgado, rostro inocente, los ojos iluminados de igual manera que la sonrisa bordeada de hoyuelos, parecía cómodo en ese lugar extraño, es más, se lo veía...feliz.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó curioso.

-Soy tu guía en éste lugar.

-Tú eres yo – señaló con obviedad y aún así cargado de incredulidad.

-Sí y no. -Sam comenzaba a sentirse mareado y ni siquiera había tenido atisbo del verdadero interior de su hermano- Soy una representación de ti, soy el tú que existe dentro de Dean.

-No estoy entendiendo. -la risa suave del niño lo acompañó.

-Soy la forma en la que Dean te ve a ti -explicó con paciencia.

-Eres tan sólo un niño -empezaba a creer que Castiel le había borrado la inteligencia al dormirlo.

-Sí, lo soy -aceptó el pequeño- Estoy formado por la unión de los recuerdos e impresiones que Dean tiene de ti. Soy el Sam que vive en la mente de nuestro hermano. Hay aquí una versión de cada persona que él ha conocido, como hay en tu cerebro una versión de cada persona que tú has conocido. Yo estoy aquí para guiarte en el viaje que has emprendido, no hay manera que puedas llegar a Dean por ti mismo, así que yo te ayudaré.

-¿Eres la manera en que mi hermano me percibe? -Sam empezaba a entender y por alguna razón también a temer.

-Así es y yo te enseñaré a ver al Dean que nadie conoce, al Dean que realmente es. Es un privilegio Sam, recuerda eso, nadie está destinado a ser conocido de la manera que tú llegarás a conocer a tu hermano, ten mucho cuidado porque lo que aquí descubras cambiará tu percepción sobre él, pero también te dará armas para causarle mucho daño, daño letal.

-No voy a lastimar a mi hermano. -replicó Sam enojado con su mini versión.

-No lo entiendes Sam -señaló el niño moviendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo cargado de decepción- Hoy por hoy, sin saber nada de lo que vas a ver aquí, tú eres la persona que más puede lastimar a Dean, la que más lo ha hecho. No existe criatura sobrenatural, demonio o ángel capaz de causar más dolor a nuestro hermano que tú.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí, lo es y cuando experimentes el verdadero Dean sabrás que tan ciertas son mis palabras -el niño se acercó a él, alzó la mirada y lo estudió unos instantes, clavando en el hombre unos ojos multicolores que se le antojaron más brillantes que los propios- Prométeme que no usarás lo que aprendas de mala manera.

-No quiero dañar a Dean, quiero ayudarlo -insistió terco y enojado el hombre.

-Lo sé, pero quiero tu promesa Sam, ésta -puntualizo enfático- es una promesa que harás tanto a ti mismo como a Dean, promételo.

-Lo prometo -aceptó Sam con la sensación de haber vivido un momento de absoluta relevancia.

-Bien, empezaremos nuestro viaje. -el niño se adelantó unos pasos saltando feliz y luego se volvió con una sonrisa decorando su rostro- Por cierto, mi nombre es Sammy.

Continuará...

******/././././**

_Besos!_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO **

**9**

**PRIMEROS PASOS**

Caminaban sin rumbo aparente, la oscuridad que los rodeaba se iluminaba ante el paso seguro de Sammy, ningún sonido quebraba el silencio, ni pasos, ni su respiración, nada producía ruido. Por alguna razón Sam estaba sorprendido, imaginaba la mente de Dean diferente, llena de vida, música, risas, mujeres, también sabía que podía hallar sufrimiento, pero nunca esperó la frialdad, austeridad y absoluta quietud.

-¿Esto es siempre así? -preguntó sorprendido ante el eco que provocó su voz.

-No, en general los pensamientos se entrecruzan, ya sabes, uno no puede estar sin pensar, aún cuando se duerme -mira a su alrededor, donde no hay nada- Ha estado así el último tiempo.

El hombre sabía desde cuando.

-Nunca me puse a pensar qué podría encontrar en la mente de Dean antes, pero enfrentado a esta realidad, me doy cuenta que jamás habría imaginado esto, es bueno saber que no es siempre así.

-No te equivoques, Sam. La mente de nuestro hermano es muy ordenada, siempre hay pensamientos porque uno no puede acallarlos, aunque él sabe redirigirlos con maestría, pero más allá de eso, suele estar bastante tranquilo.

La voz del niño fue brusca, con un dejo de reproche en ella, el hombre comenzaba a creer que no le agradaba a su versión más joven.

-¿Me llevarás con Dean? -interrogó el mayor.

-No, al menos no con el Dean que quieres ver.

-¿Por qué no?

-Siempre buscando respuestas -el menor lo mira pero sigue andando- Nos pasamos la vida buscando respuestas Sam, a todo lo que nos pasa, a todo lo que vivimos, explicaciones, opciones, y culpas. Las buscamos y las repartimos, con suerte aprendemos que nosotros mismos nos equivocamos a veces. Con suerte, después de haber perdido mucho y dañado demasiado, pero tuvimos suerte, tú y yo, tuvimos mucha suerte, se nos dio el espacio para crecer de esta manera, la libertad para hacer lo que quisimos, experimentar, tentar, otros no fueron bendecidos de esa manera.

-No creo que fuera así.

-¡Oh! Lo sé, lo sé Sam. Pero esta vez, harás lo que te dicen -ante la mirada glacial que le dirigen el chico continúa- Piénsalo, después de todo, estarás haciendo lo que "Tú" crees que es mejor -argumenta poniendo ojos de cachorro y sonrisa angelical, a Sam no le gusta que lo enfrenten con sus propias armas.

-Bien, de acuerdo -concede resignado.

-Me alegro, porque ésta es nuestra primer parada.

La puerta fue apareciendo poco a poco, la pintura blanca que la recubría estaba gastada y saltada en algunas partes, tres ventanas de vidrio la decoraban, pero nada se veía detrás de ellas, la manija para abrirla y las bisagras estaban oxidadas por el tiempo y falta de uso, el marco se apoyaba en el aire y el aire era todo lo que podía verse aparte de la estructura de madera, ninguna pared, casa, habitación, sólo la puerta.

-¿Qué es? -se percibían el nerviosismo en la voz de Sam.

-La primer barrera construida por Dean.

-No parece haber sido usada en mucho tiempo.

-Han pasado décadas desde la última vez que nuestro hermano traspasó esa puerta, a veces se sienta frente a ella por horas, ahí -señala el lugar que ocupa el hombre mayor- justo donde estás, la mira, pero no ha vuelto a abrirla.

-Y nosotros vamos a hacerlo.

-Sí Sam, como te dije, fue la primera, es importante.

El niño espero el asentimiento del otro antes de girar la perilla, un 'clic' se dejó oír con claridad, seguido por el chirrido irritante de los viejos goznes, una brisa golpeó a Sam, cálida, dulce, no la conocía de nada y aún así le provocó un nudo en el corazón. Sammy dio paso hacia adelante y fue tragado por la oscuridad, el hombre respiró profundo y copió la acción. Todo cambió en un parpadeo, estaba dentro de una casa, una que conocía, era de día y la luz del sol se colaba por cada ventana, ligeramente difuminada por efecto de las cortinas, la voz de Lennon sonaba muy suave, casi acallada por risas, carcajadas gorgoteantes de felicidad que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Sam seguía con su oído la pista del sonido, aventuró que los propietarios estaban por llegar hasta ellos justo en el momento en que un pequeño niño, de cabello muy rubio, casi se materializo frente a él a toda carrera, pasó a su lado dejando tras de sí una estela de felicidad interrumpida por la mujer de grandes ojos azules que lo perseguía uniendo sus propias risas.

El hombre había imaginado muchas cosas que pudiera encontrar detrás de esa puerta, quizás cientos de cosas que su hermano quisiera mantener apartadas, escondidas, ni en un millón de años habría adivinado, porque lo que estaba viendo no eran los momentos más tristes, difíciles, dramáticos o terroríficos de la vida de Dean, lo que estaba viendo eran los recuerdos más felices de su vida.

La mujer atrapó a su presa elevándolo en el aire provocando que el sonido de felicidad revotara contra el techo, las paredes y el corazón dolorido de Sam. Ella manipuló al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, repartiendo cosquillas y besos por igual, mientras la criatura se retorcía salvaje con lágrimas de gozo corriendo por su rostro. Una voz grave, que sonó justo detrás de los fisgones, interrumpió la feliz escena a la vez que su padre hacía acto de presencia.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó el hombre en tono serio pero con una sonrisa en la cara y un guiño dirigido a su esposa.

-¡Papi! -gritó el pequeño.

Su madre soltó el agarre sobre su víctima y esta corrió presurosa a los brazos de su padre, éste lo tomó entre ellos y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el techo, recibiendo en recompensa ese sonido que el menor de los Winchester no recordaba haber escuchado jamás.

-¡Hey, Dean!¿Cómo has estado campeón?

-Te extrañé.

-JAJAJA ¿De veras?

-¿Verdad que sí, mami?

-Es cierto corazón.

Los adultos se acercaron y saludaron con un beso, comunicación silenciosa en sus miradas.

-¿Sabes qué? -dice el hombre en tono cómplice-No voy a volver a irme.

-¿Lo prometes papi?-interroga sin estar seguro de creer en las palabras, se puede oír con claridad las lágrimas jugando con la voz en la garganta.

Su padre abraza a Dean fuerte, cierra los ojos, Sam lo ve tragar angustiado, probablemente sintiendo la pena de algún dolor que ha causado.

-Lo prometo -y lo dice en serio, se ve en su rostro, en la forma que mira a la mujer que observa en silencio la escena, en la manera que tuerce las ropas del niño entre sus dedos.

-Bien -asiente el pequeño y se aferra a su padre, enterrando la cabecita en el cuello fuerte y voz apenas audible surca el aire- Porque mami hizo tarta -la pareja ríe feliz ante el último comentario.

Es la primer memoria que ven, no es la última, uno tras otro se suceden los recuerdos de una niñez que Dean se negaba a rememorar y que Sam nunca había experimentado, porque jamás había sido testigo de un Dean así y, estaba seguro, tampoco había visto a su padre actuar como la hacía allí. Un niño, su madre y su padre, una familia feliz, normal, una que nunca conoció. Incluso tuvo el dudoso placer de verse a sí mismo, un bebé de apenas horas, siendo presentado a su hermano mayor y vio cómo el orgullo hacía brillar los ojos de Dean. Lo pudo ver cada vez que el "hermano mayor" le hablaba al bebé de la cuna, cuando le contaba lo que harían en cuanto creciera, cuando, entre los brazos de su padre, estimaban si era lo suficientemente mayor para unirse a sus juegos, cuando le alcanzaba el sonajero caído y conseguía que el pequeñín dejara de llorar. Era una época de la cual Sam no guardaba memoria, pero que ahora le era mostrada, un momento de su vida en que él también fue feliz, aún sin saberlo.

La comprensión le golpeó de lleno, la razón por la que su hermano mantenía esos recuerdos encerrados, dolían. Dolía de manera terrible saber que era eso lo que habían perdido. Él siempre pensó que crecer sin una madre había sido terrible, pero viendo esto, se preguntaba si haber crecido conociendo que el mundo podía ser así de brillante, cargado de tanta felicidad como la que se respiraba allí y saber que no se volvería a tener, que se debía vivir otra vida, una oscura y peligrosa, no era peor que no haber tenido una madre.

Sintió lágrimas calientes corriendo por su rostro mientras observaba otro recuerdo y de pronto todo se volvió negro. Aún así había reconocido las últimas imágenes, eran de la noche en que su madre murió, Dean tenía cuatro años, era aún más pequeño que el Sammy junto a él, y su niñez había terminado.

-¿Qué pretendes al mostrarme eso? -la pregunta le sale cargada de furia mal dirigida, porque su mini-versión no tenía ninguna culpa de cómo habían sido sus vidas.

-Que aprendas.

-¿Qué quieres que aprenda? -el niño suspiró cansado y lo miró con cierta arrogancia.

-Sam, tú crees conocer a nuestro hermano, pero si nunca supiste cómo era él antes, ¿cómo pretendes entender al Dean que es ahora?

Se mantuvieron en silencio, el mayor cansado, agotado mentalmente ante la sobrecarga emocional que había experimentado.

-Él era feliz -dijo finalmente Sam, sólo por decirlo, por compartir lo que había visto.

-Sí, lo era -Sammy observó la puerta que empezaba a desdibujarse- Le llevó casi un año entero crearla.

Sam creía que la primer barrera creada por su hermano pretendía atrapar el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre, sin embargo, Dean se había pasado un año encerrando sus recuerdos más felices.

-Su mente trabajó tanto en ello que no habló durante todo ese tiempo, papá no sabía qué hacer, Dean se encerró en sí mismo, parecido a lo de ahora, y trabajó para superar el dolor que sentía.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que entró?

-Lo dije antes, décadas. No puedo darte fechas, aquí el tiempo no pasa igual que afuera, nada es igual, estamos dentro de la mente de Dean -se encoje de hombros- las cosas son simplemente diferentes.

No había nada más que decirse, siguieron avanzando, Sam analizando lo visto, lo aprendido, su hermano había pasado toda su vida huyendo de los recuerdos vistos, protegiéndose de ellos, y lo entendía en cierta forma, a él le dolía recordar a Jess, el tiempo que había vivido como una persona normal, curiosamente habían sido también cuatro años. En un principio se le ocurrió hacer un paralelismo entre ambas situaciones, pero ¿cómo se compara lo que vive un adulto a lo que vive un niño?¿cómo puede alguien intentar comprender el dolor de una criatura que ni siquiera entiende el concepto de muerte y que de repente experimenta la destrucción de su familia? No podía hacerlo, a pesar de lo vivido tan solo minutos atrás, no podía comprender lo que su hermano había sufrido.

-Siguiente parada -Sam empezaba a temer el sonido de su voz aniñada.

-¿Qué es ahora?

-Vamos a ir por orden, así que esto serán los primeros tiempos después de la muerte de nuestra madre.

-No hay puerta.

-No, estos recuerdos no están protegidos, ni escondidos.

Sam no reconocía el lugar, era todo muy raro, su padre estaba arrodillado, al lado de una cama, llorando, mientras decía unas palabras por lo bajo, envuelto entre las mantas lloraba un Sammy bebé, los rodeaban sólo sombras, apenas iluminadas por la luz que entraba a través de una puerta abierta. Apoyado contra el marco de ésta estaba Dean, mirando al hombre encorvado.

-No llores, por favor Sammy, deja de llorar-era la voz de su padre y a Sam se le puso la carne de gallina-Por favor detente pequeño, sólo para.

Desde el lugar en que ellos se encontraban, el pequeño niño en la puerta era por completo visible, pero su padre estaba demasiado ocupado intentando detener el llanto del bebé como para ver a Dean que lloraba a sus espaldas en silencio, eso impactó a Sam más que el resto de la visión, el silencio hermético de su hermano, aún debía tener cuatro años, parte del período en que no había hablado, pero ni siquiera intentaba llamar la atención del mayor, de hecho lo vio cubrirse la boca en un momento, mientras caía al piso y se acunaba a sí mismo.

Las palabras de su padre siguieron sonando en una lenta plegaria sin respuesta, el bebé detuvo su llanto y cayo en un profundo sueño, pocos minutos después lo acompañaban en una extraña canción de cuna los suaves ronquidos del hombre apoyado en la cama. Las lágrimas se secaron en el rostro de Dean, el dolor se escondió en sus ojos y abandonó el rostro, lentamente se puso en pié, se alejó del marco siguiendo el pasillo, un niño pequeño con los hombros firmes y la cabeza erguida, detrás de él quedó una silueta negra, caída, arrullándose, lágrimas de ceniza rodando sobre mejillas de carbón, en silencio. Dean siguió su camino y dejó arrumbado en un rincón el dolor y el llanto.

-¿Qué...qué es eso? -le preguntó a Sammy, señalando la forma llorosa.

-El accionar de Dean, él se arranca el dolor para seguir, pero éste nunca se va del todo, son como pequeñas manchas que se extienden sobre su alma. No puede hacer nada, no puede volver atrás y remediar esto, no tiene la fuerza para superarlo, es él único medio que encontró para seguir más allá de las desilusiones en su vida -su mini-versión se acercó a la figura, acariciándola con amor- Sabes, Dean no volvió a llorar por mucho tiempo después de esto, puso todo ese dolor y esa angustia en éste amiguito. El problema Sam, es que cada uno de éstos, genera vacío, uno que no se llena con nada.

-¿Por qué me muestras todo ésto? Sólo llévame al lugar donde está Dean ahora, no quiero conocer ésto.

-¿Tienes miedo de averiguar que tu hermano es mucho más de lo que imaginas, Sam?

-No...no es eso. ¿Qué insinúas?

-Yo, nada, porque lo que digo es cierto ¿no es así? -el hombre se sorprende de la fuerza en la mirada aniñada que lo acusa sin reparos- ¿Crees que no te conozco Sam? Por si lo olvidas, yo, soy tú.

-No es así, eres sólo una representación de mí, no eres fiel a mí.

-Te equivocas, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú tampoco eres lo que crees de ti mismo. Tu eres todas las versiones que recorren el mundo sobre ti, eres lo que tú piensas, lo que Dean piensa, lo que Bobby, Castiel, papá y cada persona que te conoce piensan sobre ti, y ninguna de esas versiones es menos real que la que hay de ti mismo en tu cabeza, ni una sola de ellas. Pero de todas esas personas, hay una que te conoce mejor que tu mismo y esa persona es Dean, él te conoce desde que naciste, te enseño prácticamente todo sobre la vida, lo bueno y lo malo. Aprendiste a caminar de sus manos -y como si al hablar conjurara, Sam puede ver con absoluta claridad a un Dean, apenas más crecido que el anterior, parado frente a un diminuto Sammy, el mayor sostenía con cariño las manos del menor, en tanto éste se aferraba a las otras con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sus pequeños nudillos quedaban blancos, a medida que Dean retrocedía caminando de espaldas, el otro se adelantaba dando pasos inseguros, miraba hacia abajo, estudiando sus pies, para al subir la vista encontrarse con la sonrisa iluminada de su hermano mayor, sonreía en respuesta y avanzaba otro precario paso- Tu primera palabra -Dean y Sammy jugaban mientras su padre estudiaba concentrado un diario, el mayor le acercaba y alejaba un autito al pequeño, no decía nada, ningún sonido salía de su boca- No tenías muchos motivos para hablar, papá no tenía nada que decirnos y Dean ya había cumplido un año de mudez, los viajes en el Impala eran muy silenciosos, sólo alterados por la música que sonaba en la radio. Papá empezaba a creer que Dean jamás volvería a decir palabra, se lo preguntaba de vez en cuando"¿no tienes ganas de contarme nada aún, verdad hijo?", Dean quería, pero ya había olvidado cómo, no encontraba la manera de hacer que sus cuerdas vocales funcionaran otra vez, pero él lograba estimularte, de alguna manera siempre te estaba enseñando cosas- El niño rubio alejó una vez más el juguete, el pequeñín se enojó,"¡DE!", dijo de repente, el mayor dedicó una mirada al padre, John miraba sorprendido al menor de sus hijos, para Sam era evidente la mezcla de orgullo y pesar en su rostro. Dean volvió a mirar a su hermanito que le seguía viendo enojado, sin darse cuenta de la importancia del momento, el más grande respiró un par de veces, haciendo fuerza, su pequeño cuello se puso rojo y las venas se le marcaron, abrió la boca como si estuviera ahogándose y John casi salta de la silla para socorrerlo cuando..."Te... lo...regalo...Sammy".

Ninguno de los espectadores de ese momento de sus vidas sabría jamás, que esa noche, fue la primer noche, en más de un año, que John Winchester agradeció por algo.

Pero nada de ello detendría el discurso en que se había embarcado la versión guía de Sam.

-Te enseñó a cepillarte los dientes, a dibujar y leer, te ayudaba con los deberes hasta que pensaste que eras más inteligente que él y ya no necesitabas de su asistencia. Pero lo más importante, lo que no pareces haber entendido nunca, es que él te crió, como a un hijo, te dio lo más cerca que pudo a una familia amorosa, volcó en ti todo lo que tenía para dar, material y no material. Él te dio todo. Sin embargo tú vives como si eso no hubiera pasado, cómo si él no fuera más que un hermano común y corriente, como si él no te entendiera más de lo que cualquier hermano entiende a otro. Tengo noticias para ti Sam, Dean te conoce mejor que nadie y como yo soy la representación de eso, voy a hacer exactamente lo que sé que quieres, lo que Dean sabe que quieres, de la misma que siempre ha sido, te voy a dar lo que deseas y cuando lo entiendas, harás lo que siempre haces, agacharás la cabeza, pedirás perdón por no aceptar la palabra ajena y volveremos a éste camino hasta que encuentres lo que vas a necesitar.

Sam estaba a punto de explotar cuando se encontró frente a frente con una habitación de cristal, una nube negra se arremolinaba dentro, dejando ver por momentos una figura en su interior, Dean. Estaba sentado, la espalda doblada, las piernas contraídas, la cara oculta entre las rodillas y los brazos sobre la cabeza, no había ningún movimiento, ningún sonido. El menor estudió las paredes que rodeaban al mayor, parecían de vidrio, pero eran muy gruesas, las golpeó con los puños y las piernas y no les hizo ni un rasguño, gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, pero su hermano no reaccionó, desesperado siguió golpeando las transparentes paredes, diez, quince, veinte minutos, media hora, hasta lastimarse el canto de las manos y mancharlas la superficie con sangre y mientras más lo intentaba, más negro se tornaba el interior.

-Detente Sam -le dijo Sammy- Si sigues lastimándote causarás más daño que bien a Dean.

El alto hombre se dejó resbalar por el muro traslúcida.

-No me escucha, ¿verdad? -susurro triste.

-No escucha nada Sam -el niño se sentó a su lado, dejando aparte la ferocidad con que le había increpado minutos antes- No siente nada, Dean no podía alcanzar la paz, así que hizo lo segundo mejor que encontró, se dejo tragar por el vacío.

Continuará...

/././././

**Besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

****_Después de meditarlo, creo que es justo que advierta de un detalle en la historia, para nada poco importante._

_Cuando escribí gran parte de estos capítulos, me encontraba en un mal momento con la serie, en especial con Sam, tienen que entender que si eso pasa, es sólo porque estoy demasiado obsesionada con todo esto jejeje, pero la verdad es que me daban ganas de plantarle cada tanto una cachetada al personaje o mejor, a los guionistas._

_En respuesta a ese sentimiento, temo que rebajé un poco a Sam y ensalcé demasiado a Dean, ahora que vuelvo a leer la historia me percato de que en algunas partes me alejé demasiado de la realidad. Creo que los palos que le tiré a Sam se los seguiría tirando pero no me gusta haber dejado tan bien parado a Dean, no es justo para Sam._

_Quedan advertidos... aún espero que puedan disfrutar!_

**/././././**

**CAPÍTULO **

**10**

**CAMINO - PASADO**

Se mantuvieron en completo silencio, opresivo y masivo, ningún sonido infiltrándose en la atmósfera, no había pensamientos, voces, risas o llantos, nada, ni siquiera el silbido de sus respiraciones. El tiempo se derramó si ser controlado, sin que nadie fuera consciente de la longitud de su paso.

-¿El vacío?

-Sí. No había muerte para él, no había descanso, la mejor opción en la lista era ésta. El vacío te llena, se apodera de ti y dejas de sentir, no más miedos, recuerdos, dolor, no hay reproches ni excusas, sólo la nada.

-Entonces, ¿es como si estuviera en paz?

-¿En paz? -el niño lo mira con furia en los ojos- La nada no es la paz Sam, cuando estás en paz eres feliz, todos tus pecados y sufrimientos superados, perdonados, sientes el corazón ligero y tienes la sonrisa fácil. Cuando estás en paz puedes ser feliz. Dean no está en paz, está...está como detenido en el tiempo. No sufre, pero tampoco puede ser feliz, pero lo que es peor -mira al hombre encerrado nuevamente- El vacío es como un veneno para el alma, crece alimentándose de su luz, de la esperanza, si Dean sigue así, su alma se perderá para siempre.

El niño acaricia con ternura el cristal, destinando el gesto al hombre de dentro, un hombre que no reacciona, no se mueve, definitivamente ese no era su hermano, Dean jamás se habría quedado impávido ante un gesto semejante, menos si venía de su hermanito. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que sacarlo de allí.

Sam intentaba encontrar la lógica a las palabras oídas, a la situación que vivían, tratando de unir la imagen de su hermano siempre fuerte, con la del hombre que había visto entre la bruma.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Lo que estábamos haciendo -Sammy se para frente a él y hay enojo una vez más en su mirada- No tengo la respuesta de cómo lo sacarás de allí, pero su alma me puso aquí para guiarte, creo que sabe más de éstas cosas que tú y yo, así que tengo fe que al final del recorrido puedas entender lo que necesitas hacer.

Sam miró a su niñez, era extraño ver como luce uno cuando está enojado consigo mismo.

-Lo siento, yo sólo quería verlo.

-Lo sé, pero creo que tú también debes aprender algo, ambos debemos hacerlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No siempre tenemos la razón Sam, no nos gusta escuchar a los otros, siempre hacemos lo que queremos y si no lo conseguimos hacemos un berrinche, pero creo que es tiempo de que aprendamos a ser mejores.

-Yo no hago berrinches -acota el mayor molesto ante la implicancia de la observación.

-¿Ah no? -el niño ríe, con ganas- Ya verás que los haces, lo curioso es que Dean te enseñó que podías salirte con la tuya si lo hacías -ríe suave- Vamos, sigamos el camino.

Sam se pone de pie y mira una vez más hacia su hermano, imita el gesto de Sammy, esperando alguna respuesta que no obtiene, cierra los ojos triste y vuelve la espalda, siguiendo los pasos de su guía.

Apenas se han movido unos metros cuando el escenario desaparece y se materializan alrededor de ellos los recuerdos de Dean, son impresiones que se mantienen en el aire al igual que el vapor, rostros y lugares difuminados, se mantienen apartados, en silencio, pero presentes. El hombre los estudia intentando reconocer a alguien o un momento en la vida de su hermano, pero es todo demasiado difuso, nada es lo suficiente claro para ser identificado. Tras unos instantes las figuras quedan estáticas y se quiebran en partículas que desaparecen en el aire siendo reemplazadas con estructuras tangibles, un recuerdo específico, algo que de seguro tendría que ver.

En un principio son vivencias que pasan rápido, pequeños momentos a los que su hermano ha prestado atención en su niñez y Sam es sorprendido de verse una y otra vez en distintas etapas de su crecimiento, siempre al lado de su hermano, jugando juntos, durmiendo juntos, su padre vigilándolos, cuidando por su bienestar pero sin comprometerse, desde lejos, una figura estática con los ojos puestos sobre sus niños, sin interactuar con ellos.

Tenía que recordarse que ésta era la manera en que Dean recordaba sus vidas, quizás no fuera exactamente como pasó, pero algo le hacía creer que ese ser alejado, silencioso y taciturno había sido sin dudas su padre. El hombre en que se convirtió luego que su esposa fuera asesinada por un ser sobrenatural. Le costaba tanto unir todas las piezas, el John que recordaba su hermano de cuando era pequeño, el que recordaba cuando viajó al pasado, el padre que lo crió a él y el hombre deprimido sentado detrás de sus hijos que veía ahora.

Tantas preguntas surgían dentro de él, podía ver en la progresión de los recuerdos cómo su padre cambiaba del esposo y padre amoroso al ser práctico y frío con el que vivió toda la vida, podía ver sus ojos mutar, la dureza, que ni siquiera la guerra había logrado instalar en ellos, devoraba ahora toda la ternura y calidez. Pudo ver de primera mano el mismo cambio que él había experimentado después de la muerte de Jess, le sorprendía notar que de alguna manera su hermano, que no era más que un niño había sido consciente de esos detalles, los había guardado en su memoria. Una memoria vasta que mostraba un cambio lento y continuo, hasta que un día, el hombre detrás de los niños no tenía ni un sólo rastro del padre que Dean había conocido.

El primer paso que el nuevo hombre pareció tomar en su nueva forma fue enseñar a disparar a su hijo mayor, es así que Sam atestigua con un gesto de incredulidad cómo un muy pequeño Dean sujeta su primer arma y dispara a un línea de botellas dándole a todas y cada una de ellas con una precisión propia de un experto. No sabe por cual de todos los aspectos de la situación sorprenderse más, el talento innato de su hermano, la casi sonrisa de orgullo de su padre, la mirada de absoluta tristeza en sus ojos o que Dean no debía tener más de siete años.

Él mismo no aprendió hasta los nueve y siempre creyó que había sido un abuso por parte de su padre, pero esto era demasiado, tenía ganas de volver en el tiempo y moler a golpes a John Winchester, sacarle la media sonrisa de una trompada y hacer que sus ojos no mostraran tristeza sino arrepentimiento, uno que lo obligara llevar a su hijo lejos de todo eso y protegerlo a toda costa, pero no podía, y dolía la impotencia.

Los recuerdos iban como torbellino, pasaban de una cosa a otra y Sam apenas era capaz de procesar todo, se le abría un mundo olvidado, porque de alguna manera él no recordaba esas cosas, las estadías solos, su hermano cuidándolo por las noches, las semanas que pasaban juntos sin su padre, las cosas constantes que Dean había hecho por él, darle siempre que podía todo lo que el había querido, su plato de comida, juguetes, cómics, golosinas, libros, ¿cómo era posible que olvidara esas cosas?

De pronto algo se le hizo conocido, parte de lo que veía se equiparaba a algo existente en su mente y de alguna forma supo que esa noche que estaban reviviendo era la noche de la strigha, vio a Dean entrando en la habitación roñosa del hotel, caminar con delicadeza, tomar en silencio el arma y abrir la puerta de su cuarto, y ahí estaba, lucía igual que la vez en que la mataron, la criatura era terrorífica, personificación directa de cuanta pesadilla un niño podría tener. Todo pasó en segundos, el grito de la bruja, el de su padre a sus espaldas, los truenos de los disparos, presenció cómo el hombre se abalanzaba sobre su hijo menor preguntando por su estado y lo abrazaba como si la vida se le pudiera escapar entre los dedos.

Ni una sola vez se cuestionó por la seguridad del mayor, jamás le preguntó si estaba bien, en su lugar le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche y desaprobación. Reconoció la mirada, había sido destinatario de ella en una ocasión, tenía dieciocho años y había decidido estudiar en Standford. Sam miró a su hermano, él no tenía más de once y en una noche se había enfrentado a la posibilidad de perder a su hermano, ser asesinado por un monstruo, tener que disparar un arma y lo que había conseguido fue perder la confianza de su padre.

Lo observó un buen tiempo, sin importarle cuánto pasaba, miró el rostro infantil del niño, como tragaba en seco, los ojos brillosos, ninguna lágrima fue derramada, quien sabe cuánto hacía que se negaba a dejarlas salir, en cambio apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y se alejó dejando a su hermano en los brazos de su padre y una figura negra ocupando su antiguo lugar.

Sam le había dicho una vez a Dean que entendía, gracias a esa historia, por qué seguía todas las órdenes de su padre, y lo había hecho, de veras, pero verlo, vivirlo, era algo por completo diferente. La acusación silenciosa que John había hecho a su hijo fue lapidaria, algo había muerto en su hermano, durante años había sido un pequeño cazador en entrenamiento, pero Sam sospechaba que esa noche había matado al hijo y creado el soldado.

-Nunca pensé que papá tratara a Dean así, él siempre parecía hacer todo bien, sin esfuerzo -comentó a su guía.

-Dean tenía habilidades, de alguna manera creo que él nació para esta vida, papá lo supo desde ese primer día en que puso un arma en sus pequeñas manos, pero siempre quiso más de él, lo empujó y formó a su gusto y nuestro hermano respondió.

-¿Cómo pudo cargar a un niño de sus faltas? Dios, era tan pequeño...

-¿Cómo pudiste culparlo por devolverte el alma?

-Eso...eso no es justo. Yo no estaba bien...

-Nuestro padre tampoco y aparentemente culpar a Dean es fácil, él toma esa culpabilidad en su conciencia. Pero si nosotros y nuestro padre hubiésemos sido mejores personas no habríamos hecho todo lo que hicimos.

-Él ha sido demasiado bueno con nosotros.

Sammy se volvió a él golpeando con una mano su pecho.

-No digas eso.

-¿De qué hablas? Es cierto, Dean...

-¡NO! -gritó el niño- ¡NO! ¡Si dices eso es como decir que si nuestro hermano fuera peor persona de la que es nosotros seríamos mejores! ¡Nosotros deberíamos ser mejores justamente por lo que él es, por querer corresponder a todo lo que él ha sacrificado por nosotros! No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, no vuelvas a culpar a nuestro hermano de la clase de persona que somos.

-No es lo que quise decir.

-Pues es como suena.

-No, yo...

-Mira Sam, soy una representación tuya que está en la mente de nuestro hermano desde hace años, cuando tú aún creías que Dean era como un héroe y querías ser como él. Tú superaste esa fase, él, y por tanto yo, no lo hicimos. Así que esto no será fácil, tú ves a nuestro hermano como hombre, yo lo veo como la persona que me dio todo lo que tenía y más si estaba en su mano. -miró directo a los ojos del adulto- No te culpo por eso, creciste, maduraste, empezaste a ver el mundo desde las leyes de una sociedad preexistente y no desde la pequeña familia que vivía en un auto. Lo entiendo. Lo que no puedo entender, ni disculpar, es que parece que esas reglas externas hicieron que olvidaras la verdad sobre quién era Dean.

-No me he olvidado.

-Pues es lo que creo, lo que nuestro hermano cree.

-¿Es lo que Dean piensa?

Sammy no contesta, ni siquiera lo mira, solo suspira.

-Sigamos.

-Sammy...

-No Sam, no debo decirte más, éste es un viaje planeado para ti, para que consigas algo que ayude a Dean y no creo que yo deba argumentar tanto, debes experimentarlas y aprender por ti mismo.

-Hablaba en serio antes -el niño lo miró sin entender- No culpo a Dean por lo que yo o nuestro padre hicimos, pero él ha sido demasiado bueno, lo suficiente para que hiciéramos todas esas cosas sabiendo que no lo perderíamos. No sé qué pensaba papá, pero cuando decidí irme, todas las veces que lo hice, siempre supe que podría regresar, que Dean estaría ahí siendo mi hermano mayor. Cuando fuimos al paraíso y vi la reacción que tuvo ante los recuerdos de Flagstaff y Stanford fue la primera vez que realmente pensé en lo que él había vivido esas veces, supongo que fui un egoísta, siempre he estado tan seguro del cariño de Dean que ha sido fácil olvidar lo que él podía sentir ante las circunstancias. Por eso lo dije, creo que en el fondo no lo merecíamos, nunca supimos como corresponder a la dedicación que él nos dio, simplemente nos aprovechamos de ella.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

-Que tengo que sacar a Dean de ahí, tengo que hablar con él.

El pequeño sonrió.

-Confío que hallarás la manera. -Sam respondió el gesto con uno similar.

-Confío en que no te equivoques.

El camino se abrió a ellos de nuevo y una nueva sucesión de imágenes los asaltaron, cosas buenas y malas, unas detrás de otra, momentos de felicidad, simples instantes de sus vidas, una comida, una canción, una broma, una risa compartida, y justo detrás, estadías en el hospital, John, Sam y Dean, diferentes ocasiones, mismos sentimientos, el miedo y dolor, una herida, una enfermedad. La primera caza de Dean y Sam quiere gritar cuando ve a un chico de quizás doce años protegiendo a su padre.

Su hermano nunca se queja, nunca grita, nunca parece enojarse con ellos, no lo suficiente como para mandar todo al diablo. Hay una sucesión sin tregua de estadías en hoteles sin un adulto alrededor, puede ver al casi adolescente mirando su bolso armado, como si quisiera cerrar el cierre, abrir la puerta y no mirar atrás. Lo ve en cambio sacar de él su ropa y deslizarlo bajo la cama. Lo ve alimentando a su hermanito, curando las heridas de su padre, siendo el enlace de unión entre el niño en la habitación y el adulto, el mismo trabajo que parece tener entre John y el resto del mundo, y eso se extiende al pastor Jim, Caleb y más aún con Bobby. Dean se las arregla a base de chistes y comentarios desubicados de aligerar el ambiente que parece recargarse con la sola presencia de su padre en una sala.

Sam es testigo de cómo, cada vez que hay discusiones presentes Dean intenta arreglar todo, no elige un bando, no puede porque él parece tener la habilidad de entender a ambos y empieza a cuestionarse si su hermano tiene una posición propia en toda esa situación. Se da cuenta de que sí, siempre la ha tenido y siempre lo ha dicho, su familia unida, es lo único que Dean ha querido, pero también había podido entender lo que Sammy y su padre querían, sus puntos de vista.

Las peleas entre Sammy y John se agravan con los años, el adolescente es cada vez más insistente y cínico, sus comentarios más fuertes, busca pelear con su padre cada vez más seguido. Sam recuerda todo eso desde su memoria, quería pelear con su padre, de esa manera se sentía mejor, más como él mismo, no quería ser una persona que viviera su vida sometida a los deseos de otro, le da un poco de vergüenza ahora, pero reconoce que no quería ser como Dean, no quería que su padre gobernara su vida, quería ser independiente, libre para poder vivir una vida normal. Reconoce que nunca se preguntó nunca sentía su hermano ante todas esas peleas, en todos esos años no había visto que era justamente Dean quien se esforzaba por que fueran una familia, así que no le había importado cómo le afectaban esas discusiones, es más, recordaba que le molestaba que no se pusiera de su lado, misma imparcialidad que parecía molestar a su padre en las imágenes que se formaban ante él.

Suponía que lo que vivía en esos momentos podía considerarse un castigo, no había querido pensar en su hermano durante esa época, y ahora le tocaba experimentarlo, porque cuando John salía furioso del hotel y Sam se encerraba tras un portazo en la habitación, era Dean el que se quedaba solo, solo él y sus sentimientos que no tenía que esconder de nadie y Sam podía sentirlos a través de los ojos dolidos de su hermano. Siempre había sido así, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido era algo que no había cambiado, Dean mostraba el alma en los ojos, no había conocido en toda la vida otra persona que reflejara tanto en una mirada, tampoco era fácil de descifrar, a veces había demasiado detrás del verde, como lo que veía en esos instantes. Tanta furia, tanto dolor, bronca, impotencia, todo ello cubierto en segundos en cuanto una de las puertas cerradas se abriera y entrara otro ser humano a la sala.

Un mundo de sentimientos que serían ocultados bajo la próxima sonrisa y comentario tonto, pero su padre y él habían estado demasiado ciegos queriendo tener la razón como para notar esas cosas. Recordaba la ocasión en que Dean le había dicho que él y su padre eran prácticamente la misma persona, él había querido tomarlo como un cumplido, tras esos recuerdos, estaba casi seguro que hacerle un cumplido no había sido la intención de su hermano.

El tiempo pasa y su hermano es un joven, lleva probablemente una década como cazador, más de lo que muchos adultos han sobrevivido en ese trabajo, y aún mantiene un sonrisa fácil en el rostro, pero ya se adivina en sus ojos que nada es lo que parece, quizás el adolescente que Sam había sido no pudo reparar en esas cosas, pero el hombre que era ahora lo hacía. Dean ya era un hombre roto. Había abandonado cada sueño, cada cosa que quería, lo había visto agachar la cabeza cada vez que su padre lo necesitaba, morderse la lengua ante cada respuesta punzante que el "Sammy" le daba, había perdido cuanto quisiera y estaba cerca de perder lo poco que le quedaba, y seguía sin embargo, sin dar voz a nada de lo que pensaba.

Una sonrisa irónica cruza el rostro de Sam cuando se da cuenta que Dean sigue sin dar voz a esos pensamientos y sentimientos, así es su hermano, muy cada tanto un grieta se abre y uno es capaz de adivinar parte de lo que hay en su interior, pero en general mantiene sus defensas altas, no que él vaya a culparlo, las pocas veces que ha logrado saber qué pensaba o sentía su hermano, se había sentido aún más inútil porque nunca había sido capaz de ayudarlo.

Finalmente llegó el momento que sabía se acercaba, aquella noche en que se fue para seguir sus sueños de universitario. Vio toda la pelea, escuchó cada grito, cada palabra hiriente que se dijeron entre su padre y él, pero centró toda su atención en su hermano, el muchacho joven que los dejó discutir sin interceder, tenía en el rostro una de las miradas más duras que Sam le había visto y los músculos de la mandíbula apretados, escuchó todo igual que él lo hacía en ese momento, con la misma concentración. Llegaron, como sabía que debía ser, las palabras determinantes, esas que su padre dijo y sellaron su destino, observó a su hermano inspirar fuerte, pero no dijo nada, ni un sonido salió de su boca cuando Sammy atravesó la puerta, tampoco cuando su padre se fue segundos después, sin dedicarle una mirada al hijo que le quedaba. Dean siguió en la misma posición en que los dos miembros de su familia lo habían dejado, durante mucho tiempo, Sam no sabe cuánto, hasta que algo lo movilizó, caminó lento hasta la habitación y se recostó vestido en su cama, en posición fetal, encogiendo su cuerpo hasta formar un bola, los ojos mirando a ninguna parte, las lágrimas rodando silenciosas en un camino que terminaba en la almohada.

Ese dolor sin voz le dolió a Sam como propio, pero más le dolió la sombra que había quedado tras los pasos de Dean, otro sueño de su hermano muerto, estaba seguro de que ese era su deseo de tener a su familia junta. Su padre y él lo habían asesinado sin miramientos ni remordimientos, sin pararse a pensar ni considerar al otro, él había conseguido parte de lo que quería, su padre había estado demasiado furioso por perder el control como para importarle nada más, ninguno de ellos tenía excusas, Dean había sido el centro de esa familia y ambos habían pasado por encima de la posición que se había ganado con años de cuidados amorosos para con ellos.

El recuerdo se fue tan rápido como llegó, estaba seguro de que no era así en la mente de su hermano, y no sería así dentro de la suya.

-Es verdad que tengo la capacidad de dañarlo, ¿no? -le pregunta al niño.

-Te lo dije Sam, tú más que nadie.

Continuará...

**/././././**

_Besos a todos!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Holaaa!_**  
**

_Sé que dije que para el martes estaría todo, pero estuve haciendo algunas correcciones, como dije antes, en su momento estaba un poco (bastante) frustrada con la serie y me la agarré con Sam así que algunos capítulos habían quedado demasiado cargados de cierto desprecio por el muchacho :P, así que cambié algunas cosas, no que no le de sus palos a Sam, pero al menos Dean no parece un jodido santo, porque debo reconocer, no importa cuánto me guste Dean, que no es ningún santo ;) _

_Lamento el retraso pero por ello mismo... dejo todos los capis que faltaban hoy!_

_**Akira**: muchas gracias por tu comentario, siento haberte engañado con lo dicho sobre las fechas. Espero que te guste el resto de la historia. Por cierto, yo también pienso como tú con respecto a Sam y John en muchas ocasiones. Ojalá la nueva temporada le de a Dean algo del reconocimiento que se merece por lo que él es como persona y no unicamente como apoyo de otros personajes. :)_

_Ahora sí, a leer..._

**/././././**

**CAPÍTULO **

**11**

**ELECCIONES - VERDADES**

Sam seguía pensando en lo que Sammy había dicho y en todo lo visto de la vida de su hermano, intentaba concentrarse, sacar de toda la información que tenía aquello que podría usar para ayudar a Dean, pero era condenadamente difícil cuando a cada instante se formaban imágenes frente a sus ojos, más y más recuerdos de su hermano que lo forzaban a alejarse de su propia mente para centrarse en la de Dean.

Lucha contra la distracción, pero pronto lo que se le muestra se vuelve demasiado interesante, una ventana se ha abierto a los años en que su hermano y él permanecieron separados, Sam no trata de pasar por alto estos momentos, se centra en ellos, quiere ver cómo fue la vida de Dean y su padre solos, cómo funcionaba esa familia de dos.

Los primeros fueron tiempos difíciles, el diálogo entre su padre y Dean era casi inexistente, de hecho, su hermano había vuelto a estar tan callado como esos primeros tiempos después de la muerte de su madre. John en cambio se mostraba tranquilo, quizás dando a su hijo el tiempo que sabía necesitaba para superar su nueva pérdida. Siguieron cazando y eso obligaba a su hermano a no retraerse por completo, aún tenía un trabajo y Dean sabía cómo hacerlo. Siempre tenía una sonrisa a mano o un comentario astuto que les ayudara en su desempeño, pero en cuanto la necesidad desaparecía, también lo hacía su voz.

Deben haber pasado meses hasta que Dean empezó a hablar por cuenta propia, todo podría ser casi igual, si no fuera la sonrisa que también apareció en el rostro de su padre. En todo ese tiempo su hermano no reprochó ni una vez las palabras que John le había dicho a su hermanito, ni tampoco la actitud de Sammy, en realidad, era como si hubiera echado un manto de aceptación a toda la situación. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar al pequeño hasta que una caza los destinaba cerca de Stanford.

En cuanto su padre dijo ese nombre el tiempo en la habitación pareció detenerse, ningún gesto delataba qué sentía John y el rostro de Dean simplemente quedó en blanco.

La escena pone todos los sentidos de Sam en alerta, le intriga, mira a los dos hombres como un vigía invisible admirado de esa relación entre Dean y John, nunca será capaz de entenderla, porque parte del enojo que Sam guardaba contra su padre era justamente por toda la forma en que trató a Dean, el único enojo que le queda contra él.

-_Voy a ir a verlo_ -no fue una pregunta, fue una sentencia.

-_Dean..._

-_Voy a ir papá, y tú deberías hacerlo también_ -era una sugerencia, pero escondido en el tono había casi una orden.

-_Él no quiere verme allí._

_-No quiere hacerlo porque piensa que intentarás sacarlo de esa vida._

-_Y es lo que haré Dean. Yo... _-levantó la mirada para ver a su hijo- _no puedo verlo ahí, solo, sin protección, cualquier cosa podría pasarle y tu y yo no podríamos hacer nada._

-_¿Crees que no lo sé?_ -Dean mira a su padre, levanta la voz y lo reta con ella- _¿Qué me dices desde que era un niño?¿Qué es lo que me has dicho toda la vida?_

John suspira vencido, y Sam sabe por qué, si hay alguien en ese mundo que pudiera entender como se sentía su padre, ese era justamente Dean.

-_Que tenías que cuidar a Sammy, que era tu responsabilidad que él estuviera a salvo._

-_¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que está ahí sin mi protección? _-su voz empieza a calmarse- _Pero no es lo que él quiere, no digo que esté de acuerdo, pero es su decisión._

John lo piensa por unos momentos, Sam se pregunta si es la mirada ilusionada de Dean la que toma la decisión por él.

-_Bien, iremos, pero no te puedo prometer nada._

Dean sonríe y Sam nota que es la primera vez, desde que se fue a Stanford, que la sonrisa de su hermano llega hasta los ojos.

-_No te lo estoy pidiendo_ -le dice gracioso y su padre le da un golpe suave en la nuca.

Sam acaba de escuchar de boca de su propio padre que realmente le importaba, es decir, lo había aceptado durante el tiempo que estuvieron buscándolo, y después de su muerte y con todo lo que había vivido en esos años había aprendido a ver la vida de una manera más similar a la de su padre, pero de alguna manera, escuchar las palabras desde los recuerdos de Dean es... sólo mejor, es una constatación real de que le tenía cariño, que se preocupaba. La prueba irrefutable de que aquello que le contó su hermano sobre las visitas de su padre a Stanford no eran mera invención de Dean para subirle el ánimo o dejar mejor parado a John. Claro, tampoco debía olvidar que la idea surgió originalmente de su hermano.

El recuerdo simplemente salta al momento en que llegan a la ciudad, dejando de lado la cacería, que Sam sabe han hecho antes porque tanto Dean como su padre tienen heridas superficiales, hay un corte en la frente de su hermano y el observador no puede evitar la sonrisa irónica, hay dos partes de Dean que parecen tentar su suerte, el lado derecho de su frente y su hombro izquierdo, sinceramente, ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha sido herido en ambos lugares.

Ambos hombres se dirigen directamente a la Universidad.

-_Esto es jodidamente grande_ -exclama John con sorpresa en la voz.

-_Sip, tendremos que investigar un poco si queremos dar con él, saber qué clases toma y sus horarios._

John estudia a su hijo.

-_No pareces sorprendido._

Ante las palabras Dean esconde la mirada.

-_Has investigado sobre éste lugar _-no es una pregunta, pero Sam sabe que su padre quiere confirmación, su hermano también conoce eso.

-_Sí._

Una mirada suspicaz alcanza los ojos del adulto.

-_¿Antes o después que Sam se marchara?_ -la pregunta descoloca a Sam, porque a él simplemente no se le habría ocurrido tener esa duda.

-_Antes_ -reconoce Dean con voz suave y Sam descubre que su padre conocía a Dean más de lo que él lo hace.

-_¿Cuánto hace que lo sabías?_

-_Desde que recibió la carta de aceptación_ -de pronto su hermano alza la vista y la mirada que tiene es demasiado compleja para desentrañar todo su significado, es dura, herida, orgullosa, suplicante, no sabe ni por donde empezar a descifrarla- _¿De veras ustedes dos creen que no sabría algo así? Papá, tú puedes ocultarme cosas, Sam puede ocultarme cosas, pero no frente a mis narices._

John no refuta las palabras, están cargadas de verdad.

-_Así que investigaste el lugar._

-_Sí, su historia y actualidad. No iba a dejar que mi hermanito viniera a éste lugar solo sin chequearlo primero._

Su padre asiente con la cabeza, Dean sonríe satisfecho. Un mundo de comunicación en dos gestos.

Investigan y lo encuentran, para la experiencia que su familia tiene en esas cosas, hallar datos tan sencillos como unos horarios, no les lleva casi tiempo. Y lo encuentran, Sam se ve a sí mismo en sus primeros tiempos de estudiante universitario, ve en su rostro la inocencia e inseguridad, se había sentido tan perdido al principio, pero esto es un tiempo después de los primeros días y ya conocía a algunas personas, empezaba a adaptarse. Su grupo de estudio está con él y se ver reír por algo que ya no recuerda, pero Dean recuerda la risa, y le llega cristalina, libre. El rostro de su hermano se endurece.

-_Vamos_ -dice John.

-_No_ -su padre se detiene y vuelve a ver a su hijo mayor.

-_¿De qué hablas Dean?_

El sonido feliz se repite y Sam puede ver como su hermano traga en seco.

-_No._

-_Dean..._

-_Papá_ -quita la vista de su hermano y sostiene la de John- _tú lo dijiste, él no nos quiere aquí, no es nuestro lugar_ -apenas mueve la barbilla para apuntar a Sam y su grupo.- _Sammy tiene una nueva vida._ -Dean le da la espalda a su padre y hermano y camina de vuelta al lugar donde dejaron estacionado el Impala.

John se vuelve a observar una vez más a su hijo menor, una sonrisa agrieta su rostro, retorna a ver la espalda alejándose de Dean y la sonrisa muere, sus ojos brillan acuosos, Sam puede ver tres emociones distintas en un segundo, culpabilidad, tristeza y enojo, sabe que ese enojo no era dirigido a su hermano.

Fue la primera de muchas veces, se suceden una tras otra, a veces son John y Dean, en otras solo su hermano, otras sólo su padre, pero ninguno irrumpe en su vida sencilla, se quedan un rato, observan a Sammy asegurándose de su bienestar. Cada vez que Dean sube al Impala alejándose de Stanford deja detrás un sombra perdiéndose en la distancia, una esperanza que muere en cada nueva visita.

Sam llora, se siente de alguna manera sucio, no quiere sentirse así, no quiere que cada recuerdo feliz que tiene sea un recuerdo triste de Dean, lo que más duele, es descubrir que podría haber tenido las dos cosas, su hermano y su sueño. Le parte el corazón entender que podría haber mantenido el contacto, que para tener una nueva vida, no era necesario enterrar la antigua. Comprende que si no se hubiese alejado de manera tan rotunda, Dean, a pesar de su reticencia, habría encontrado la manera de que funcionara, con tiempo habría aceptado la nueva realidad de Sam, porque seguro que Dean prefería estar con su hermano de manera esporádica que nunca.

-Deberías empezar a confiar en él, Sam -dice bajo su escolta, él resopla en respuesta.

-A estas alturas de los acontecimientos debería ser condenadamente evidente para mí que Dean siempre ha hecho lo que me convenía.

El niño lo mira mientras él se seca el rostro.

-Bueno, dicen que nunca es tarde para aprender -intenta consolarlo Sammy y el adulto sonríe, le gusta su versión en la mente de Dean, quisiera ser un poco más como él.

Los recuerdos siguen su curso y uno de ellos alarma los sentidos de Sam, Cassie está frente a él, frente a su hermano, es un edificio antiguo y Dean está investigando un caso que lo lleva a hablar con ella. Éste es un momento de la vida de su hermano que le llama poderosamente la atención y a su vez lo siente demasiado íntimo para acercarse a él, pero no está en su mano elegir lo que ven y las imágenes echan a rodar.

Parece que Cassie y Dean se atrajeron mutuamente de inmediato, "nada nuevo bajo el sol", piensa Sam, lo raro, es que su hermano se muestra nervioso, titubeante, es claro que la chica le gusta y más que para la noche habitual que suele ofrecerles.

El romance empieza sencillo, una cena que termina en camas separadas, una segunda de la que Sam agradece no ver el desenlace y eso, es solo el principio, porque luego las cosas empiezan a caminar a la manera "Dean", todo corre como el fuego en una línea de combustible, solo que es la primera vez que Sam presencia algo más que sexo en la ecuación.

Verlo con la chica era toda una nueva experiencia para el menor. Lo veía con Cassie y sus amigos, Dean realmente se mezclaba con el ambiente, sin tener un Sam detrás que lo sacara de líos o metidas de pata, simplemente no caía en ellos. No se mostraba agresivo de ninguna manera y era cortes, aunque siempre un tanto ladino. Sin embargo es obvio para cualquiera que Dean desentona, aun a esa edad, es un león disfrazado de cebra y sólo hace falta rascar la primera capa de piel para encontrar el pelaje real, la esencia está allí, y se nota en el aire, en las miradas calculadoras de los demás.

Y a pesar de todo, Dean se enamora, cae por esa chica con una facilidad que asombra a Sam. La relación no es fácil, más bien tormentosa, pero a la vez Dean es muy dulce con ella, la cuida y la protege desde el primer instante, aprende sobre ella y sus gustos y como complacerlos. Cassie tiene que luchar con uñas y dientes para lograr que Dean cuente algo de su pasado. Sam sabe como cuesta eso, es hasta doloroso hablar de sus vidas de niños, ¿cómo explicas lo que haces?, ¿la forma en que te criaste?, y si a Jess le costó sacarle algo a él, a la estudiante de periodismo le cuesta tres veces más sacarle algo a Dean. Pero lo consigue, su hermano cede de la misma manera que cede ante Sam cuando insiste, ante Bobby, frente aquellos a quienes quiere, así que cuenta algunas cosas y calla miles, pero sirve para afianzar la relación.

Puede oír algunos de los diálogos de las charlas que mantienen y entre uno de ellos se cuela su nombre.

-_Abogacía, eso es lo que estudia Sam -_la voz cargada de cierto desprecio.

_-¿Por qué te molesta tanto, temes que se convierta en uno de esos abogados sin escrúpulo o qué?_

-_No, no es eso. Sam es la persona con más "escrúpulos" que conozco. Estoy seguro de que estudia eso para ayudar a la gente._

_-¿Cuál es el problema con eso?_

_-Que nosotros YA ayudábamos a las personas, nosotros hacemos un trabajo que muy pocos conocen y si no lo hacemos mucha gente puede salir lastimada. Por eso me molesta._

_-Cuéntame de ese trabajo tuyo._

A Dean le cambia la cara pero se las arregla con habilidad para esquivar de tema.

Pasan los días y Sam puede ver la mirada concentrada de Dean, esa que pone cuando piensa en algo serio, cuando dos partes de su vida están encontradas, su padre le ha informado que deberán marcharse pronto y John ni siquiera sabe sobre la novia de su hijo, aunque Sam sospecha que no le habría importado mucho al hombre.

Sam conoce lo que sigue, lo que no sabe es cómo pasó, todo lo que descubrió de esa relación que tuvo su hermano fue más por conjeturas que porque Dean dijera una palabra y ese silencio auto-impuesto es suficiente para tener una idea del daño que se provocó esa noche.

La noche que su hermano elige para decirle a Cassie que debe marcharse se la pasa dando vueltas en su habitación antes de ir a ver a la chica, está nervioso, Sam puede ver que le cuesta irse, pero no ha dudado un segundo en lo que debe hacer, no ha pensado en quedarse, sólo en explicar a su novia el hecho de que se va.

_-¿Te vas?_ -y el tono de la voz de Cassie es molesto, casi iracundo.

-_Mira, no es como si no fuera a volver, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que surgió un trabajo y debemos cubrirlo_ -Dean en cambio suena totalmente calmado.

-_¿No puedes trabajar aquí?_ -ahora hay esperanza velada.

-_Cassie, ya te he dicho que trabajo con mi padre._

-_Podrías buscar otra cosa, o hacer lo que sea que hagas aquí_ -ella lo mira con la sospecha rebosando sus ojos- _Por cierto, nunca me has dicho tu profesión._

-_Es... complicado... yo..._

-_Solo te irás, ¿verdad?. Justo como viniste, de la nada -_otra vez enojo, pero también resignación y en el rostro de su hermano se ve que no le gusta lo que escucha.

-_No es lo que quiero, te lo estoy diciendo, pero, es peligroso, lo que mi padre y yo hacemos. Yo solo quería que supieras que voy a volver _-Sam puede ver cierta desesperación en los ojos de Dean.

-_Dime qué hacen_ -ella no pregunta, ordena.

Podría mentir, el menor sabe que Dean podría mentir y ella compraría cualquier cosa que él quiera vender, pero el mayor no hace eso. La estudia, mira en sus ojos buscando algo que Sam no sabe si encuentra, suspira y hay dolor flotando en el aire.

_-Nosotros... cazamos cosas -_dice Dean en voz neutra.

_-¿Animales?¿Se dedican a la caza... por pieles y esas cosas?_

_-No, no animales. Cazamos criaturas, fantasmas._

La mirada en el rostro de ella lo dice todo, una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y miedo. Sam la ve de la misma manera que Dean lo hace.

_-Cassie..._

-_No, no Dean. ¿Qué me estás diciendo?¿Estás loco o qué? Si quieres irte no tienes que inventarte toda esta estupidez_ -grita ella.

-_No es un estupidez, no estoy mintiendo y no quiero irme, tengo que hacerlo porque mi padre encontró el rastro de un hombre-lobo y debemos deshacernos de él._

-_Tú...tú estás loco! ¿Hombre-lobo?_

_-Hombres-lobo, fantasmas, wendigos, demonios, shapeshifters, brujas y más, muchas criaturas que existen allá afuera, esas son las cosas que mi padre y yo cazamos, ese es el trabajo que hacemos._

_-No me extraña que tu hermano los dejara, ¡ustedes están locos!._

La cara de Dean se retuerce, tiene esa expresión fría que surge cuando alguien toca un tema sensible para él y Cassie acaba de pulsar demasiados botones en una sola frase. Pero ante el cambio en su hermano, también se produce uno en la chica, miedo, y Sam la entiende, porque el rostro que ve ahora no es el suave y civilizado que Dean muestra a diario, es el cazador entrenado que se esconde debajo, poderoso y letal, y ella lo siente. No importa que no crea las palabras que le dice, ella puede ver que él es capaz de matar, y los ojos negros hablan de ese reconocimiento. Da un paso atrás y señala la puerta con la mano.

_-Sal de mi casa ahora._

Dean se pone de pie con deliberada calma y contención, pasa junto a ella, no le dirige ni una mirada de reojo hasta llegar a la puerta, se vuelve de lado y la mira, hay tristeza en sus ojos.

-_Nunca te mentí Cassie, no importa si me crees o no, nunca te mentí._

Ella no dice nada, no lo mira y él se va sin esperar su respuesta. Sólo una sombra queda detrás, otro anhelo enterrado. Sam sabe, y Cassie también lo supo, Dean siempre dijo la verdad.

Su hermano y John se marchan esa misma noche, sin saberlo su padre conduce frente al edificio en que Cassie y Dean se conocieron, los ojos verdes brillan de manera extraña. Dejan atrás la ciudad y el sueño de un amor, su padre nunca se entera de lo que su hijo vivió allí y Dean jamás deja entrever lo que perdió, sigue con su vida como si nada pasara, pero Sam sabe mejor, el sabe que años después esa herida seguía abierta.

El corazón le duele un poco, se pregunta el propósito de ver algo así, por primera vez desde que está dentro de la mente de Dean se siente un invasor, esto nunca estuvo destinado a ser visto por otra persona que no fuera la pareja rota.

-Así que, ¿qué se supone que aprenda de todo esto?

-Sam, puedes aprender muchas cosas, sólo elige una o todas las que puedas hallar.

-Niño, eres críptico.

-Si, Dean cree que así hablas tu, otro idioma, ya sabes, todas esas veces que nos dice "en español Sammy", bueno, he tenido que adaptarme, pero creo que estoy consiguiendo el mismo efecto en ti.

Sam mira al pequeño sorprendido.

-Te estás divirtiendo a mi costa.

-Sí -dice Sammy risueño- Y creo que Dean estará feliz conmigo cuando despierte -hubo tanta seguridad en su voz que Sam sonrió.

"Sí" pensó "Dean estará feliz".

**/././././**

_Saludos a todos y me voy a revisar el siguiente capi para publicarlo enseguida._**  
**

_Suerte!_


	12. Chapter 12

_ADVERTENCIA!_

_Normalmente me sucede el creer que aquello que escribo no tiene impacto real, muchas veces me he equivocado en esa valoración, juzgando los comentarios que me brindan. Me tomo la libertad en ésta ocasión de creer que sí logré por una vez lo que pretendía._

_Intenté en éste capítulo (entre otras cosas) mostrar una visión sobre el Infierno y lo que fue la estadía de Dean allí, no sé si será fuerte o no para ustedes, pero sepan ANTES DE LEER que escribí lo que se me ocurrió sin suavizarlo._

_Besos!_

**/././././**

**CAPÍTULO **

**12**

**DUDAS – MUERTE – INFIERNO**

Sam y Sammy caminan lado a lado sin destino aparente, el mayor encerrado es sus pensamientos, el pequeño...bueno, nada se sabía de él.

El hombre intenta aún descifrar el misterio, el porqué de las visitas obligadas a recuerdos ajenos, pero más aún, empieza a preguntarse el porqué de la condición de su hermano. No es que no sepa que Dean estaba angustiado y deprimido, pero esto es muy diferente, esto es un Dean por completo derrotado, no se siente como él. Su hermano ha llegado al borde muchas veces, él ha estado presente en alguna ocasión, pero en el fondo Dean jamás se ha dado por vencido, ni siquiera luego de haberle metido una bala en la cabeza, siguió cazando, salvó la vida de esos niños, ¿por qué de repente decidía no despertar?.

Había algo mal en todo esto, cada memoria de su hermano le enseña a Sam sobre sufrimiento, es verdad, pero también le enseña sobre adaptación, Dean no había sido una persona amargada, por el contrario, encontraba su alegría en cosas sencillas, seguramente no era el hombre que habría sido si su vida hubiera sido diferente, pero esa vida que habían llevado con su padre no le había quitado la fuerza que lo hacía seguir adelante.

El menor no entendía qué es lo que había llevado a Dean de casi morir por salvar a dos pequeños a encerrarse en sí mismo por completo, no había lógica detrás de esa acción. Su intento por desentrañar el misterio fue suspendido cuando todo a su alrededor tembló, Sammy cayó sobre sus rodillas y manos frente a él y casi lo aplasta cuando se le unió en el suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando?.

-N... no sé.

-¿No... sabes? -incredulidad, eso sentía Sam- ¿No era que tú sabías todo, mi guía, lo que sea?.

-Evidentemente no es así.

Las paredes explotan, el suelo se deforma, imágenes brotan de todas partes y se lanzan contra ellos, instintivamente Sam se vuelca sobre el cuerpo del niño, pero los recuerdos no dañan físicamente, lo traspasan carentes de sustancia. Ve a su hermano, su padre, a él mismo, el reencuentro con Dean y la búsqueda de John, la muerte de Jéssica, los meses en el Impala buscando pistas de un padre desaparecido que no quiere ser encontrado, gente rescatada, gente muerta, discusiones, se ve a sí mismo apuntando con un arma a Dean y disparando y ve a Dean adornándole la cara, ve a su hermano recibir una descarga eléctrica mortal, y la tristeza de su propio rostro en el hospital, lo ve hablando con Layla y el dolor en su mirada. El alivio que se trasluce en sus ojos cuando John aparece en la habitación de su hotel, ve al total de su familia argumentando en un callejón, los ojos brillosos de Dean mientras convence a su padre de dejarlos. Presencia el nuevo reencuentro, las nuevas peleas, el surgimiento del conciliador que siempre salía de Dean cuando Sam y John estaban juntos, pero también se da cuenta del cambio, de la nueva posición que su hermano toma, la sorpresa de John y la suya propia, en segundos ve al mayor cambiar, hacerse dueño de lo que cree correcto y actuar en consecuencia, no importa si habla su padre o su hermano, Dean los ha dejado guiarlos en un camino de venganza, pero en ese momento es él quien delimita los costos que le permitirá a esa familia sacrificar para obtener su vendetta.

Ve el momento exacto en que Dean reconoce que su padre ya no lo es, el maldito choque que arruinó sus vidas una vez más, es testigo silencioso de la petición de perdón de un hombre derrotado y arrepentido, y reconoce el peso de un trabajo que jamás debió haber sido encomendado en un par de ojos verdes. Quiere golpearse contra algo porque para alguien que siempre estuvo en contra de su padre siguió sus pasos de manera muy leal.

Sammy se enrosca debajo de Sam mientras el techo parece derretirse sobre ellos, el adulto no sabe qué está pasando, pero siente que alguien ha presionado el botón de aceleración en el banco de datos de su hermano, presiente que el tiempo se le acaba y aún no tiene la respuesta sobre qué hacer para liberar a Dean de su prisión. Las memorias gritan, susurran, lloran, ríen, una tras otra y todas a la vez.

El hombre apenas divisa trazos de la furia e impotencia que consumió a Dean después de la muerte de su padre, su propia reacción. Por poco logra divisar a un Gordon no tan psicópata, un golpe directo a su quijada con la impronta del puño de Dean, y algo raro en sus ojos luego que él mismo se sentara en el Impala con la revelación de que no todo ser sobrenatural debía ser un monstruo y su hermano permanecía afuera, la mirada es triste, reflexiva.

Todo pasa tan rápido que se convierten en borrones difusos, como Sam recuerda haber visto los pastos de los campos desde la ventanilla del Impala cuando era un niño, se queda con la vista fija igual que esos años y deja que las cosas se sucedan sin siquiera intentar comprender. Siente temblar a Sammy pero las voces son tan altas que acallan su voz que pretende consolar "Estoy intentado consolar una creación de la mente de Dean" piensa el joven en un momento de lucidez.

De pronto todo se detiene y el repentino silencio es tan abrumador como el ruido anterior, oscuridad por todos lados y lluvia, el barro se pega a las piernas de Sam y le humedece la ropa, levanta sin esfuerzo el peso del niño alejándolo del terreno fangoso, una senda se distingue gracias a una luz blanca y fría que ilumina apenas los alrededores, otra versión de él camina por ella mientras que Dean y Bobby surgen desde la posición contraria y su mente grita enloquecida "¡No, éste momento no, por favor, no!", por instinto entierra la cabeza de Sammy en su hombro ocultándole la visión.

Sam observa con escalofriante claridad la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro cuando divisa a su hermano y el gesto de preocupación que se marca en el del mayor, ve a Jake surgir tras su espalda y ensartar con precisión y furia letal el cuchillo en su objetivo. Lo último que él recuerda de ese día es ver a Dean correr hacia él, lo que ve ahora es la preocupación, la angustia que su hermano vivió, lo ve intentando convencerlo de que va a estar bien lo que ya no tenía remedio, ve el dolor de la aceptación en sus ojos y escucha el pesar hecho grito en su nombre. Es su propia muerte y ahí donde él no tiene recuerdos Dean los tiene tan frescos que puede oler los aromas del aire.

El niño se agita en los brazos del adulto y cuando éste vuelve la vista al paisaje el mismo ha desaparecido reemplazado por una casa en ruinas, un lugar que reconoce, en una cama está su cuerpo sin vida y en una silla a un lado, Dean. Las palabras que escucha a continuación nunca han sido dichas cara a cara entre ellos y se le cuelan en el corazón. Sam odia esto, odia ser testigo de aspectos de su hermano que no ha sabido identificar a fondo y no saber si será posible hablar con él de nuevo. Dean habla con él, está destrozado y no hay duda de eso, si no estuviera muerto sabría que su hermano está a punto de hacer una idiotez, se ve en sus ojos que no queda nada dentro suyo, con Sam muerto Dean se siente vacío y solo, sin propósito en la vida, es mirando esta escena que el menor odia a su padre por no haberle brindado a su hermano un objetivo más grande en la vida que cuidarlo a él, pero tampoco puede culpar a John, las palabras que retumban en las derruidas paredes se lo están diciendo "Siempre intenté protegerte...papá no tuvo que pedírmelo, siempre fue mi responsabilidad. Tenía un trabajo... un trabajo... y lo arruiné." La voz quebrada de Dean se pierde en la noche.

Sammy aún se agita y es cuando Sam nota que no intenta liberarse, está llorando, estrecha el abrazo sobre él y le susurra en el oído mientras los recuerdos comienzan a agitarse nuevamente y el año que fue una agonía para él revive ante sus ojos, lo irónico es que no ve a Dean, sino sus reacciones ante su hermano, su propia preocupación, sus miedos y dudas y su devastación, las lágrimas, y entre los vestigios del martirio y la sangre de Dean, se ve a sí mismo sujeto a fuerzas invisibles gritando porque la pesadilla se detenga y lo hace. El niño tiene los oídos cubiertos, intentando alejar de él todos los ruidos de la sala y lo último que se escucha es su nombre que surge desde la distancia, es un pedido de auxilio que nunca ha escuchado antes y sabe de dónde viene y se queda helado en su sitio.

-¿Sammy? -el pequeño no reacciona- ¡Sammy! -insiste sacudiéndolo.

-¿Q... Qué?.

-¿Se supone que veamos lo que pasó Dean en el Infierno?.

-¡¿Qué?.

El delgado cuerpo se mueve, se limpia el rostro con las manos y observa el espacio circundante.

-No, se suponía que no. ¿Sam, dónde estamos?.

Un rayo de luz se filtra frente a ellos y Sam empuja al niño por esa grieta de la realidad segundos antes de que esta se cierre y lo deje solo en la oscuridad.

Primero escucha el tintineo de cadenas, luego gritos, gritos como los que nunca había oído, miles, millones, superpuestos unos a otros en una sinfonía discordante y eterna y entre las voces anónimas reconoce la de Dean. Se arriesga a dar un paso a ciegas en la dirección de esa voz y choca contra los eslabones de metal que había sentido antes, se aleja unos centímetros y lo intenta de nuevo con el mismo resultado, adelanta sus manos en busca de un camino que lo lleve hasta su hermano, algo húmedo y pegajoso está adherido al hierro, acerca los dedos oliendo la sustancia, sangre, las cadenas están cubiertas de sangre, un escalofrío recorre el largo de su espalda. Levanta la vista intentando discernir algo, cualquier forma que le diera una pista sobre lo que debe hacer, un rayo de luz sale de la nada y se sorprende encontrando la figura desnuda de su hermano atrapada en lo alto, no estaba solo, el lugar se percibe infinito, sin principio o fin, aún a esa distancia Sam podía distinguir los ganchos horadando la carne de Dean y comprende que la sangre en los eslabones pertenecía a cada uno de los que habían estado allí alguna vez. Había millones de cadenas, cruzadas unas con otras, un laberinto imposible de discernir, y él no sabe cómo podría llegar hasta Dean.

Sam siente que se le revuelven las tripas y no puede evitar vaciar el estómago, el hedor se pierde en el que asalta sus orificios nasales, el olor a muerte siempre le resultaba repugnante, pero este estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que experimentara previamente. La sangre nueva se mezclaba con la vieja, la recién derramada con su óxido característico uniéndose a la que se secaba en las muescas de las cadenas, la nauseabunda fetidez de los residuos humanos con aquellos cuerpos en descomposición, sin embargo había mucho más que no quería ni siquiera empezar a distinguir.

Un nuevo flash de luz le muestra a una criatura deforme y grotesca trepando por las cadenas como si fuera una araña en su tela, arranca a Dean de su prisión provocando un grito agónico que lanza un estremecimiento en Sam.

Así como la bestia se aleja el entorno se altera y Sam entiende de inmediato que ya no se encuentra en el mismo lugar que segundos antes, los gritos y el hedor son más intensos aquí, sus pies patinan sobre la superficie en que descansaban y perdiendo el equilibrio cae sobre sus manos y pies, levanta la vista y una vez más lo recibe la nada. El frió le alcanza, se cuela entre su ropa y se pega a su piel con una capa de humedad.

Luces rojas provenientes de fuegos aislados que surgen como géiseres descubren el lugar a sus ojos, y el estómago se le da vuelta una vez más. Se encontraba ante una planicie tan extensa como el anterior escenario, no había en ella un sólo montículo, grieta, cueva o piedra, tan solo un páramo abierto, ningún lugar en el cual esconderse, nada que te permitiera escapar de lo que sucedía allí. Los demonios infestaban cada centímetro, demonios de formas como nunca los había visto, no eran humanos, ni siquiera seres con cuernos y cola como en las viejas ilustraciones, había criaturas de formas retorcidas, de cinco y seis patas, dos cabezas, o tres bocas, pieles con escamas, pelaje, garras, colmillos, uno de ellos giro su cabeza hacia Sam como si fuera capaz de verlo, la giro por completo, ciento ochenta grados y volvió a lo que hacía, a lo que todos hacían, alimentarse los unos de los otros.

A pocos metros de donde el hombre se encontraba, un grupo de criaturas violaban a un par de mujeres mientras uno de ellos les rasgaba el vientre y otro devoraba las entrañas caídas, en tanto un tercero se lanzaba contra el anterior y mordía sin piedad su oreja hasta arrancarla y tragarla, pero el otro no detenía su tarea, y los gritos seguían y seguían. Cada tanto podía distinguir a una criatura casi humana entre los atacantes, miembros esqueléticos y vientre hinchado, gateando en el piso, lamiendo los jugos que en él se derramaban, su lengua de tamaño desproporcionado se enroscaba en cada curva de la superficie, fregando.

Sam estaba desesperado por encontrar amparo de la visión cuando el ser que había tomado a Dean pasa a su lado arrastrándolo, su hermano observaba en horror el entorno y las sonrisas de anticipada satisfacción no pasan desapercibidas para ninguno de los dos. La criatura se dirige a la única alteración física de la geografía, una especie de monolito de roca negra, con solo colocar una de sus manos, si se le podía llamar mano, en un hueco allí presente fueron trasladados a otro lugar.

Una gran escalera aportaba una vista aérea del nuevo espacio iluminado por flashes de luz blanca como rayos sin truenos, a diferencia de los anteriores éste lugar tenía divisiones, curiosamente parecido a las estaciones de oficinas delimitadas por paneles, cada una de esas cuadrículas era mucho más íntimas de todo lo que Sam había visto hasta ahora en el Infierno, sin embargo, los gritos eran aquí aún más fuertes, cargados de más dolor. Incluso se distinguían ruegos entre unos y otros, eran diferentes, porque éstos parecían conservar más cordura que los anteriores, de alguna manera se sentían más humanos, lo cual los hacía aún más angustiosos.

Se detuvieron en uno de los cubículos y un ser antropomorfo surgió, alto, de brazos y piernas fuertes, manos y pies terminaban en puntiagudas garras, los ojos eran por completo negros y sin párpados, dando la impresión de que en realidad las cuencas estuvieran vacías, la nariz había desaparecido y sólo quedaban los orificios, la boca era una hendidura en el rostro, no tenía labios, los dientes afilados en punta brillaban amarillos y la lengua caía fláccida hacia afuera, de un lado de la cabeza tenía los rastros de lo que alguna vez debió ser un oreja y del otro sólo un hoyo, lo que en un tiempo debería ser cabello eran pellejos de carne muerta que colgaban hasta los hombros desiguales, al volverse indicando un montículo, Sam fue capaz de ver las vértebras empujando contra la piel casi traslúcida, en algunas partes incluso el hueso se había liberado de su prisión y asomaba a través del blando órgano.

-_¿Has reconsiderado, Dean? -_al frío entumecedor que ya sentía Sam se unió el de saber exactamente quién hablaba y qué representaba.

-_Vete a la mierda, Ali._

El demonio se rió y un coro de risas anónimas se unió a él.

-_Otro día de diversión para mí, Dean, me deleita decir que no será igual para ti _-la sonrisa predadora se estiró cortando piel en los bordes.

-_Púdrete_. -la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato.

-_Me estoy pudriendo, cazador, todos aquí lo hacemos, cada día otro poco, esto es diversión, sólo el provocar dolor me hace sentir algo, escuchar sus gritos es mi única fuente de placer. _-se trasladó hacia la pared del fondo donde decenas de armas colgaban todas cubiertas de costras de sangre y otras sustancias, tomó una cuchilla con una hoja aserrada de unos treinta centímetros de largo y volvió junto al cuerpo que aún sostenía la criatura sin nombre- _Ésto es el Infierno, Dean, incluso para nosotros. Puedo asegurarte que mientras estés bajo mí cuidado voy a sacar de ti cada gramo de satisfacción que pueda conseguir, a mí no me importa cuánto tiempo tome, incluso si es la eternidad, acá él único que gana de una u otra manera, soy yo._

Se inclinó por el lado de la roca que Sam no veía apoyando en ella la hoja ensangrentada y surgió con un alambre de púas, estiró el brazo de Dean separándolo del cuerpo y enroscó la extremidad contra un poste con el material en sus manos, repitió la operación con el brazo derecho y luego pasó a las piernas y la cabeza. Así sujeto, el cuerpo del cazador reposaba sobre la roca, mientras cada extremidad, extendida y separada permanecía atada a un poste diferente, las púas horadando piel y carne. El demonio alejó a la arácnida criatura con un gesto y ésta se guareció en un rincón, esperando.

-_Me gusta jugar lento, necesito que grites, quiero que grites, Dean, tan hermoso como gritaste ayer, y el día anterior, y el anterior también, como gritaste durante toda la década pasada y espero que sigas gritando la venidera._ -se acercó a una de las manos sujetas, extendió el dedo meñique, tomó la cuchilla y con lentitud y fuerza contenida la pasó hacia adelante y atrás sobre la articulación entre la falangeta y la falangina, separando la pequeña punta del dedo- _Necesito tu dolor, Dean. _

Pero el cazador se negaba a darle a su torturador el placer que reclamaba, mordía sus labios hasta hacerse sangre y cerraba los ojos con fuerza en un intento por alejar la sensación que le atenazaba los sentidos.

Sam se lanzó contra Alastair pero algo le detuvo en su posición, gritó en un intento de detener la tortura, las figuras allí presentes ni siquiera pestañearon, era un recuerdo, intangible e invulnerable, por completo a salvo de sus ataques, por completo incrustado en la mente de su hermano.

-_Grita para mí, Dean._ -colocó la aserrada hoja en la articulación entre la falange y el metacarpo y la presionó hasta que las puntas filosas poco a poco rasgaron la piel en su camino a la bifurcación, la presión siguió y el cazador dejó escapar un gemido -_Sí, sí Dean, sí, sigue así...sigue_... -la falange suelta de su sujeción cayó al suelo, la criatura en el rincón se movió con rapidez y tragó el trozo de dedo aún antes de volver a su sitio.

El metacarpo siguió el mismo destino que la falange y cada dedo sufrió trato similar, la hoja se abrió paso entre cada hueso de la mano, mientras el gemido subía cada instante en volumen hasta convertirse en un pequeño grito. Ante esto el cuerpo de Alastair se sacudió en una ola de regocijo.

-_Sí, Dean...sigamos._

La mano fue separada del antebrazo y el demonio se trasladó al pie, repitiendo la operación con cada uno para luego pasar a la mano restante, los gritos ya no eran apagados, pero de alguna manera Dean aún se contenía. El trabajo fue traslado a la carne del antebrazo, con violencia la hoja se incrustó dentro del espacio entre el cúbito y el radio, rajando piel, músculos y tendones, el grito esta vez fue liberado sin restricciones de ningún tipo y el placer de Alastair fue evidente en su miembro erecto.

-_Sí...sí..._

Clavó el arma en el poste cercano y con sus propias manos tomó los dos huesos y tiró de ellos alejándolos uno del otro, Dean gritó en agonía y se retorció intentando en vano alejarse del demonio, consiguiendo a cambio que las púas del alambre penetraran aún más profundo en la carne de los miembros sujetos.

Sam observó impotente y con la bilis en la boca cómo Alastair seguía con su siniestra diversión, poco a poco, con una lentitud escalofriante, el demonio dividió a su hermano en cada pieza que podía, hueso a hueso, la pérdida de sangre parecía no importar en el Infierno puesto que Dean no perdió la consciencia ni un momento, permaneciendo perfectamente lúcido de cada herida que le era practicada, así como del ser que se comía los restos de su cuerpo.

Pronto no quedó más del cazador que el tronco y la cabeza formando una imagen digna del lugar en que se encontraban, Sam estaba acurrucado en la esquina opuesta a la araña que se comía a su hermano, tenía las piernas recogidas contra el pecho, la cara hundida entre las rodillas y las manos sobre los oídos en un intento vano por no escuchar los gritos, no así súplicas, ya que Dean no había rogado ni una vez porque su tortura terminara.

Un bramido particularmente fuerte le hizo levantar la cabeza aún en contra de su propia decisión de no ver más nada, Alastair estaba a horcajadas sobre lo que quedaba de su víctima, había hundido la hoja en el esternón y la dirigía hacia el vientre, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, y en cada movimiento la sangre salpicaba todo a su alrededor, la piel del demonio incluida, cuando llegó a la pelvis tiró el arma al suelo y se inclinó sobre el torso abierto, introdujo las manos en él y tomando la sección de las costillas tiró hasta exponer todo el interior.

El alarido que siguió congeló la sangre de Sam en sus venas, reacción opuesta a la que tuvo el demonio quien eyaculó gracias al placer obtenido del tormento administrado.

-_¡SI!_ -gritó lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, mezclando sus líquidos con los del cazador- _¡Sí, Dean! ¡Así, así...ah, ah, sí!_

Lo peor, lo que hizo a Sam desear poder cerrar su mente a todo, fue darse cuenta que a pesar de que los intestinos y demás órganos resbalaban de su cuerpo al piso, que a pesar de que el corazón había sido devorado antes de siquiera ser arrancado de sus venas y arterias, a pesar de que los pulmones colgaban a cada lado, a pesar de todo, Dean seguía gritando, Dean seguía consciente.

El demonio continuó, separó todo lo separable y cuando cortó la cabeza, arrancó la lengua, extirpó y tragó los ojos, Sam sintió casi alivio de que todo acabara, casi, no tuvo tiempo, porque aún antes de que se completara su suspiro la criatura desconocida a la que no había visto irse, apareció a su lado arrastrando el cuerpo de Dean, tan completo e íntegro como antes.

-_¿Has cambiado de idea, Dean?_

-_Vete a la mierda._

Todo empezó de nuevo, era diferente pero era lo mismo, una y otra vez, el tiempo detenido en cada alarido y en cada risa, en cada jadeo de dolor o de placer, en cada tenue sonido de unos dientes royendo hueso, en cada lágrima rodando de los ojos verdes al piso.

-Por favor...por favor basta. -Sam no quería ver más, Dios, no podía ver más- Por favor...por favor.

-_Lo haré._

El silencio, silencio que no se había oído en todo ese tiempo en que la sombría cacofonía los había acompañado, irrumpió en el lugar.

-_¿Qué has dicho, cazador?_ -preguntó Alastair separando una capa de músculo tan fina como un cabello y lanzándola a la bestia del rincón.

-_Lo haré...¡Lo haré! ¿Ok?, lo haré._

-_¿Aceptas mi trato, Dean?_ -otra delgada lámina de carne.

-_Sí, sí...acepto._

Sam tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ¿por qué esto, por qué ver éste momento? No quería ver a Dean torturando, no quería saber cómo había sido su hermano en el Infierno, no quería ver a su hermano vencido, pero él no tenía opción sobre qué se veía y qué permanecía oculto en la memoria de Dean. Una criatura similar a la que cada día comía a su hermano ingresó trayendo el cuerpo de una mujer.

-_Hazlo, Dean._ -Alastair señaló a la mujer que gritaba y suplicaba piedad mientras el coro infernal se unía a ella.

Su hermano se acercó a ella y siguió cada paso que el demonio había practicado en él, le sujetó las extremidades, eligió un arma de la pared y se inclinó contra el cuerpo desnudo, posó la hoja sobre la piel y realizó un corte a lo largo del muslo, ni demasiado profundo, ni demasiado superficial, no era un corte destinado a engañar, no pretendía a matar, su objetivo era dañar, dolor...tortura.

Dean alzó los ojos y no había nada allí, estaban muertos, oscuros, los ojos de su hermano siempre habían sido capaces de mostrar su alma, no quedaban dudas con lo que veía ahora, Dean estaba roto, su alma estaba rota, el primer sello había sido quebrado.

La oscuridad los envolvió, el sonido de una fuerte inspiración y tos, el clic de un encendedor, su luz y el reconocimiento del lugar en que se encontraban, el ataúd de Dean.

El recuerdo terminó.

**/././././**

_Bueno, espero saber qué piensan!_

_Suerte! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO **

**13**

**NUEVA PROMESA – ELECCIÓN**

-Sam. Sam, despierta por favor. Sam...

La voz era suave pero insistente, poco a poco la consciencia volvió a Sam y éste abrió los ojos encontrándose con su versión rejuvenecida. Con su ayuda consiguió sentarse, sentía el cuerpo como si hubiera estado recibiendo una paliza durante días enteros, de pronto todas las memorias revividas de Dean volvieron a su mente y lo hicieron enfermar, se contuvo por el niño, pero la bilis se le quedó atragantada en la garganta.

Estudió sin ánimo los alrededores notando que el resto de las memorias seguían tan aceleradas como antes de caer en el Infierno y parecían seguir de forma atropellada una línea temporal después del regreso de Dean a la vida, los reencuentros con Bobby y con él, la primera vez que vio a Castiel, Ruby... como en otras ocasiones durante éste viaje Sam no estaba seguro de querer seguir viendo, sabía a dónde conducía ese camino, y él estaba decididamente arrepentido de sus acciones en esos días, pero no tenía ningún tipo de decisión al respecto así que Sam no tuvo otra opción que visionar a su hermano y a sí mismo en la época más oscura de su vida.

-¿Estás bien Sammy?

-Sí, me tenías preocupado, no despertabas y sudabas mucho, parecía que tuvieras una pesadilla.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte -se sintió extraño desordenando los cabellos del niño.

-Está bien, no hay problema -una figura oscura pasó a su lado.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-No sé, empezaron a aparecer cuando el Infierno se manifestó, ahora están por todos lados y cada vez son más -un gesto de duda atravesó su rostro- Supongo que tiene relación con eso, tú estuviste con en el allí también...

-No lo recuerdo.

-Pero Dean sí, y tuviste una idea de lo que fue para él, aunque no creo que sea sus años de tortura lo que sigue agobiando hoy día. Después de eso, de aquello en lo que se convirtió... digamos que el lugar al que regreso no era lo que él esperaba.

Sam no necesita que Sammy aclare la idea, se imagina perfectamente lo que Dean no esperaba en su regreso, para ser sincero, considerando todo, tampoco habrían sido sus mejores recuerdos si al volver del Infierno se encontraba con su hermano en el estado que Dean lo encontró a él en esa época.

Fijó la vista en algunos recuerdos y por supuesto se vio con Ruby, tentado por ella, exorcizando con la mente, ve su rostro, tan enojado, tan orgulloso, tan creído de sí mismo, ve a su hermano luchando por ayudarlo, por traerlo a la senda correcta, pero él está demasiado cegado por el poder y las ansias de venganza, se da cuenta ahora que ni siquiera recuerda la mitad de las cosas que su hermano le dijo, o la mitad de las que él dijo o pensó sobre Dean en esa época, y las malditas figuras humanoides negras siguen mezclándose en todo.

Sammy lagrimea a su lado y se recuesta contra él, ambos están sentados con nada más que recuerdos en torno a ellos, y el pequeño se percibe muy solitario sin otro ser a la vista, así que Sam lo cobija con sus brazos.

Aparece la jodida sirena, la pelea con Dean, el rostro de su hermano luego de ello, y ese _"Estamos bien"_ que le lanzó al final de ese día..."Y una mierda" piensa Sam, ése no era el rostro de alguien _"Estamos bien"_. Sus peleas se vuelven casi constantes y uno estaba siempre sobre la cabeza del otro, pero la final, aquella que le hizo irse, esa se ve muy diferente desde los recuerdos de su hermano, ve el llanto silencioso en el que no reparó ese funesto día, otra forma negra se desprende de Dean. La derrota presente en los ojos verdes luego de que se fue, le causan dolor casi físico a Sam, ve a Dean hablando con Bobby, dándose por vencido sobre su hermano menor. Lo ve en la bella habitación, hamburguesas y cerveza de sobra, ve a Zacharaiah y a Castiel, la lucha de Dean por convencer a éste último de qué es lo correcto e incorrecto, una lucha que le muestra un Dean ya decidido a seguir adelante, intentando cambiar la voluntad de su ángel (como Sam pensaba sobre Castiel) y escucha el mensaje que nunca le llegó y ahora le hace temblar el corazón.

-_Mira... todavía estoy enojado y te debo una buena paliza. Pero... no debería haber dicho lo que dije. Tú sabes, no soy papá. Somos hermanos. Ya sabes, una familia. Y, uh... no importa lo mal que se ponga, eso no cambia. Sammy, lo siento._

No era justo, eran malentendidos, malas interpretaciones... "¿Qué demonios importa? ¿De veras puedes culparlo? ¿Te has visto a ti mismo ahí Sam? ¿Puedes decir de corazón que no eras un monstruo, que si otro cazador intentaba matarte no tenía razones para hacerlo? Ese día te convertiste en todo lo que odiabas y temías ser, y lo abrazaste con fervor, por Dios, si casi asfixiaste a tu hermano para salirte con la tuya. No te excuses ahora, madura de una puta vez". Era su conciencia esta vez la que le hablaba... "¿Y desde cuándo su conciencia tenía la voz de Dean?" se preguntó.

Vio otras peleas, otras discusiones, se escuchó exigiendo una confianza que no había ganado, echando en cara decisiones que él tomó primero ¿Qué tan unilateral puede ser uno que culpa a su hermano por no querer volver a la carretera juntos cuando fue él quien sugirió la separación?. Había visto a Dean hundirse en la desesperanza y depresión, y quizás esa fuera la única vez en que realmente el menor pudo ayudar al mayor.

Extrañamente mira cómo su cuerpo cae en el hoyo arrastrando a Adam y el pesar desgarrador de Dean ante ello. Es testigo del cumplimiento a su promesa, del sufrimiento silencioso, uno que Sammy acompaña con más sonido del que Dean espeta. Su hermano se muestra por completo hermético, y en un principio parece estar en alguna función básica, habla y hace sólo cuando se le requiere o indica y el resto del tiempo lo rodea el silencio. No hay llanto ni gritos, no más de los que expresan sus ojos que por otra parte lo dicen todo, no hay más que mirar en ellos para saber que ahí, dentro de ese hombre de aspecto rudo, hay un alma ahogada en pena.

Lisa y Ben se comportan con él como ni John, ni Sam, ni nadie desde la muerte de su madre, lo habían hecho, son pacientes y dulces, le dan el espacio suficiente para que encuentre en ellos y en el mundo una manera de empezar a reponerse. Aguantan sus silencios, sus pesadillas, los andares a horas intempestivas, los nuevos arreglos en la casa, la bebida. Lo dejan ser y le demuestran con hecho simples que están ahí para él y que esperarán hasta que él esté listo y eventualmente Dean haya la forma de corresponderles.

Sam experimenta cómo poco a poco su hermano logra una vida normal, se recrea a sí mismo, se reinventa. Convirtiéndose en el hombre que está atrapado debajo del cazador, y el menor no tiene nada que hacer contra ese hombre, ni una mísera crítica, es responsable, cariñoso y dedicado, todo lo que fue su hermano con él mientras lo criaba. No sabe si lo hace por él mismo o por pagar de alguna manera a esas dos personas que tanto le cuidaron, pero sea como sea y por lo que sea, Dean lo logra.

Y entonces sucede el reencuentro entre los dos, es agridulce para Dean, no para él, no sabe lo que fue para él porque el reencuentro que él quiere recordar sucedió meses después. Pero puede apreciar que fue un gran impacto para su hermano saber que el menor había estado vivo todo un año sin decírselo, más impacto aún cuando Bobby también le ha engañado.

Sam ve y escucha sus tácticas para atraer a Dean a su lado y por supuesto, lo consigue, y ahora le duele mucho haberlo logrado.

_-Tu tienes... como madera de padre _-escucha desde la boca de su cuerpo desalmado.

_-Sí, bueno, es lo que he tenido que ser últimamente. ¿Sabes?._

_-Te refieres a Ben._

_-Sí, me refiero a Ben -_Sammy sonríe irónico, él sabe desde el corazón aquello que a Sam le toma más distinguir con el cerebro.

"Sí, Sam, claro que se refería a Ben, porque después de todo, no fuiste tú el primer niño que Dean prácticamente crió ¿Qué tan ciego puede uno ser? ¿Desde cuándo un pre-adolescente necesitaba cambios de pañal y arrullos para dormirse?" se reprocha ahora.

Verse a sí mismo sonreír mientras Dean era transformado en vampiro le revuelve el estómago, y que una de esas sombras tridimensionales salga directo de esa memoria le golpea el corazón, que vuelve a ser atizado cuando aprecia lo cerca que estuvo su hermano de dañar a Ben y la fuerza de voluntad que le llevó para detenerse, para seguir siendo humano dentro del monstruo.

Escucha todas las mentiras y seguridades brindadas sin un gramo de arrepentimiento y de pronto su hermano está sobre él, ahora recordaba ese momento, es verdad que no podía sentir miedo, pero aún era racional, y sabe qué pensó mientras sucedía "Ésto es lo que ven los monstruos, los ángeles, las criaturas que cazamos, esto es lo que el mundo ve cuando Dean es el cazador que ha vencido toda probabilidad". Ahora sí sentía, y lo atemorizaba, ese Dean podía aterrorizar al mismo Lucifer y sin embargo, lo que derrotó a Lucifer no fue esa furia animal, esa letalidad diamantina, no, lo que derrotó al mismísimo Diablo fue una mirada por completo diferente, fue un rostro repleto de amor. ¿Qué tan profundos y complejos podían ser los sentimientos de su hermano?.

Que después de todo eso Dean fuera capaz de arriesgar su vida una vez más para devolverle el alma estaba más allá de su comprensión, que ni siquiera dudara en disculparlo por todo lo que le hizo vivir y perder durante ese tiempo que él estuvo sin alma...Sam no sabe cómo llamar a eso.

_-Sam, ti... tienes que entender que toda esa mierda del año pasado, todo eso... no eras tú._

¿Por qué Dean estaba tan seguro, cómo olvidaba tan pronto el intento de asesinato a Bobby que era sin dudas un padre para él, cómo Dean podía ver las cosas tan cristalinas? Ciertamente Bobby no pudo superar eso tan fácil y Sam no lo culpaba, era una reacción más humana que esa capacidad en apariencia infinita de Dean por perdonarlo.

Se pone a pensar en lo que ha visto hasta ahora, una marea de imágenes con la vida de Dean a cuestas, todo lo que ha vivenciado en esos años el mayor y se pregunta con sinceridad si él habría perdonado a su hermano si le hubiera hecho pasar lo que él ha hecho vivir a Dean y no está seguro de salir bien parado en esa cuenta. No sabe si tiene tanto perdón dentro de él.

Todo se aquieta entonces, los recuerdos se vuelve más y más lentos hasta detenerse por completo, como si ellos mismos quisieran presenciar lo que va a mostrarse a continuación. Hay gritos, insultos y reproches, se exige el cumplimiento de una promesa, se ruega por ello.

Dean entra a la habitación del pánico y Sam descubre en él ese peso aplastante de responsabilidad que nadie debería cargar y su hermano acomoda en sus hombros y traslada a cada sitio que va...¿Realmente le sorprende que Dean esté encerrado en una caja de cristal y no se atreva a salir? ¿Cuánto daño soporta una persona antes de que cada pedazo que la conforma se desmorone en pequeños granos que le impidan volver a unirse?.

_-¿Realmente quieres ésto Sammy?._

Se escucha y la voz retumba en paredes inexistentes. Tan impersonal que parece no pertenecer a ser vivo alguno y quizás no lo hiciera.

El disparo es ensordecedor en su silencio porque la mente de Dean no lo reproduce, no reproduce más nada, de la misma nada que respira sale oscuridad hecha sustancia y se propaga como una plaga, Sammy se pega con fuerza inaudita a él mientras el río nebuloso los rodea hasta que ellos son una isla en medio de la noche más abyecta.

En un segundo Sam está de pie con el niño en brazos pero dedos negros se alzan en busca de una presa, toman a Sammy y tiran de él.

-¡Sam no me sueltes, por favor Sam! -el adulto pelea para retener al pequeño.

-¡Sammy! -Sam no lo suelta, no necesita hacerlo, porque el limo cubre la superficie del niño y un centímetro por vez lo convierte en parte de él hasta desaparecer- ¡SAMMY! -brama, pero ya no hay nada en sus manos.

El menor de los hermanos pide por ayuda en un mundo desconocido, un mundo que está siendo devorado ante sus ojos y de pronto recuerda que esa realidad es la mente de su hermano, que es Dean quien está siendo tragado por el vacío, por la nada y él no puede soportarlo...grita, con todas las fuerzas que tiene dentro de él, grita por su hermano, a su hermano, el nombre de él.

Le toma un suspiro comprender que ha sido trasladado, o algo, ya no sabe que pensar, estar en la mente de otra persona, por más que sea una que conoce de toda la vida, es demasiado surrealista para intentar buscar explicaciones de lo que es y cómo es. Lo que sabe de seguro es que la construcción transparente frente a él contiene en su interior en tesoro más preciado de su vida. Camina hasta estar a un paso de tocarla y otea en su interior, la oscuridad es más densa que antes y le es imposible distinguir a su hermano allí, aunque sepa que está ahí. Lo que lamenta con todo el corazón, lo que le hace llorar hasta caer arrodillado y apoyar la frente contra la estructura en un intento de sostenerse, es la certeza de no tener idea de qué debe hacer para liberar a Dean de su prisión.

Sam está tan cansado mental y físicamente que no encuentra la fuerza para realizar movimientos complejos, así que a base de auto-empujones se da vuelta descansando espalda y nuca contra la caja. No se da cuenta cuándo sus pensamientos se vuelven voz, cuándo es que empieza a hablar a su hermano que permanece sordo a dos metros de él.

-Esto es raro Dean, de todas las cosas que hemos vivido, creo que esto se lleva el premio a la más rara, es decir, ver tus sueños una vez, eso fue interesante, pero esto es un nuevo nivel de... de... bueno, de lo que sea.

Se ríe con amargura y tampoco se da cuenta.

-Sabes, primero pensé por qué, ¿por qué debía estar yo aquí viendo algunas de tus peores memorias? Y luego pensé, ¿por qué no?, tú sabes todo de mí, recuerdo que una vez te dije que no era así, pero mentí, conoces toda mi vida, al menos lo más importante, estuviste ahí en cada paso. Así que supongo es algún tipo de justicia o equilibrio el que yo aprenda cómo fue la tuya -miró hacia arriba y no había nada- Dicen que uno siente siempre sus desgracias y problemas como los más importantes hasta que te muestran el sufrimiento ajeno. Quien quiera que decidiera éste juego, creo que estaba tratando de darme una lección, que alguien estaba intentando decirme fuerte y claro "Sam, déjate de joder, no eres el único Winchester que ha sufrido en la vida, hazte hombre de una puta vez". Creo que entendí el mensaje.

Pasa una de sus manos por el rostro y baja la vista a sus rodillas.

-Luego, empecé a pensar cómo sacarte de aquí, primero porque no te mereces estar aquí, segundo...porque te necesito. Y he pensado mucho, tú sabes cómo soy, así que me plantee muchas cosas. ¿Mereces o no estar ahí dentro?, ¿Sufres o estás tranquilo? Sammy dijo que el vacío no es lo mismo que la paz y sólo por eso mereces salir, porque realmente deberías poder disfrutar de un poco de paz en la vida, pero ¿es paz lo que te espera afuera? -mueve la cabeza en negativa- No lo sé, no lo creo. Parece que nuestras vidas no fueran pensadas para ello, dudo mucho que Cass tenga buenas noticias y que la guerra haya terminado, o que no haya más gente que salvar y dudo aún más que seas capaz de vivir contigo mismo si no haces algo al respecto. Así que, ¿te saco o te dejo? Si pudiera, claro -suspira- Te conozco, y si no quisiste estar en una vida que tenía a mamá dentro, mucho menos vas a querer estar en una donde tu peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad, estar por completo solo, pero... ¿y si esa ya no es tu pesadilla, y si resulta que ya estás lo suficientemente harto de todo y estás mejor ahí? ¿Qué pasa si tu peor pesadilla es enfrentar un día más de realidad?.

El silencio se alarga por unos momentos, Sam intenta ordenar sus pensamientos, decidir qué decir, qué hacer.

-Así que pasamos a lo último, ¿por qué te necesito? -una carcajada repleta de crítica se le escapa entre los labios- No hay duda sobre la necesidad, aún cuando era un hijo de puta sin alma, me daba cuenta de eso, pero ¿por qué?. Siempre creí que era porque eras mi familia, mi hermano, pero no es sólo eso, como compañero nos pasamos el tiempo discutiendo y argumentando, no digo que no nos traigamos algo de consuelo mutuo, pero no es la necesidad primitiva que me sale del alma. No, no es por compañerismo o sangre. Te necesito para que seas la voz de mi conciencia, siempre he pensado que yo sé mejor... ¿verdad?, que es mi moral la que nos debe indicar el camino, que lo que hago es correcto y justificado. Es para esas cosas que te necesito, para que me digas que NO, para frenarme. Cuando tú no estás cerca...¡demonios Dean!, cuando no estás ahí no soy yo, es como si mi conciencia se tomara vacaciones -ahora está casi furioso consigo mismo y mueve las manos enfatizando su argumento- todo es válido para lograr mis objetivos. Si no hay problemas estoy bien, pero en cuanto éstos llegan, simplemente no sé dónde están las líneas. Dijiste una vez que nos manteníamos humanos uno al otro -espía por el rabillo del ojos la masa aglutinante dentro del cristal- pero tu demostraste que puedes ser muy humano sin mi a tu alrededor, de una u otra manera, más o menos cínico, más o menos oscuro, pero siempre humano, aún en ese futuro en que yo era Lucifer tú te las habías arreglado para seguir luchando por la humanidad en tanto yo hacía años me había rendido, lograste seguir con Lisa, incluso ahora, lo consigues Dean, con mayor o menor éxito, tu logras mantener parte de tu humanidad y cuando más vencido estás...mira lo que haces, te encierras en ti mismo, eso de seguro no dañará a terceros, no físicamente al menos. Yo no soy así, por lo tanto la pregunta ya no es por qué te necesito, es obvio porque, la pregunta es...¿realmente me necesitas tú a mí? y ¿por qué?, ¿en qué aspecto, Dean?.

La mirada de Sam se pierde en su propia mente.

-Imagino que eso es parte del porqué estoy en tu cabeza hoy, para contestar eso. No es nada como lo mío, nop, no es para mantenerte en el buen camino, a veces soy un obtuso -vuelve a reír rancio pensando que Dean le miraría raro al usar una palabra semejante- Me necesitas para que puedas ser verdaderamente feliz, no para ser un regulador moralista, sí, a veces te doy alguna dirección al respecto, pero es más con respecto a las reglas sociales que a la moral humana, y tarde o temprano voy a tener que asumir que nuestro trabajo no tiene nada que ver con las leyes impuestas de ninguna sociedad. Tú me necesitas como familia, realmente como hermano, me necesitas ahí para que puedas tener una oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz.

Deja caer la cabeza vencido y su voz se vuelve apenas audible.

-Así que te lo reconozco, no tengo ni puta idea de qué decir para sacarte de ésta mierda, no tengo ni pista de si hay alguna palabra mágica o si simplemente estoy haciendo un tonto de mi mismo. Pero... -usando la poca fuerza que le queda vuelve a arrodillarse frente a la pared y deja su frente una vez más en contacto con ella- aprovecho ésta oportunidad para hacerte una promesa, una verdadera, del tipo de promesas que tu haces. Te prometo Dean que voy a salir ahí fuera y voy a ser yo mismo, pero el yo que tú quieres, el hermano que era cuando era Sammy, pero en adulto, voy a guiarme por lo que tú me enseñaste, de veras ésta vez, no te voy a cargar con el peso de ser mi conciencia externa. No voy a decir que no me gustaría que estés ahí fuera porque sería una mentira, pero quiero que estés como mi hermano. Lo que voy a hacer es algo que creo que nadie ha hecho contigo, Dean. Te voy a dejar elegir.

Respira hondo antes de seguir porque tiene miedo, uno que le amartilla el corazón contra las costillas y le comprime los pulmones, pero no va a ceder a él, va a hacer lo que debe, lo que Dean le enseñó, lo correcto.

-Te quiero conmigo hermano, pero es tu decisión, por una vez en la vida, es tu elección, porque si sales de ésta sabes que no va a ser un camino de rosas, así que debes elegir y si eliges lo segundo, me dejaré los huesos incrustados en éste cristal tratando de sacarte y no me iré hasta que lo logre, así que dime... ¿Quieres quedarte o venir conmigo, Dean?.

Sam tiene los ojos cerrados y los oídos abiertos, la esperanza atragantada junto con el llanto y no sabe qué saldrá de allí o si lo hará todo junto o nada. Desea con toda el alma que Dean decida irse con él, desea tanto hablar de hermano a hermano, tener una verdadera conversación, intentar con lo que pueda a que su hermano encuentre lo que ha buscado, que sepa que él lo quiere y que se encuentre a sí mismo, pero no sabe qué pasará, ha visto demasiado, demasiada mierda en una corta vida, demasiados sacrificios para una sola persona. Tiene miedo, tanto de que ya no haya nada sobre lo que construir a su hermano...

-¿Sammy? -el sonido sonó tan bajo y Sam estaba tan angustiado que fue luego de un momento que lo registró en su cerebro, que entendió que venía de frente a él y en la voz de una persona conocida, alzó la cabeza sorprendido y sus ojos captaron un rayo de color verde que guardaban dentro una pregunta.

-Dean.

De pronto todo eran gritos y sacudidas y manos palpando su rostro.

-¡SAM! Maldición muchacho, DESPIERTA.

-¿Bo... Bobby?.

**/././././**

**_Besos!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO**

**14**

**DESPERTAR**

Abrió los ojos y su mirada quedó colgada del techo, su mente en blanco. Hasta que se incorporó en la cama no que supo que había alguien más en la habitación. Castiel permanecía de pie frente a él. Se lo quedó mirando largo rato, inmóvil, su cerebro negándose a trabajar.

Castiel, le devolvió la mirada, en silencio, sin preguntas. Aun en su mente aturdida, Dean agradeció el gesto. Se quedaron allí, sólo contemplándose mutuamente, asegurándose que el otro estaba vivo, o tal vez, que tan sólo estaba ahí.

En el momento en que Dean apoyó las manos en el colchón intentando ganar impulso para ponerse en pie, registró la presencia de un segundo lecho y una forma reposando en él.

Sam.

Sammy.

Su hermano.

El cazador estudió al ángel en busca de confirmación y ésta le fue otorgada. Castiel se acercó a él y le ayudó a mantenerse erguido. Usándolo como apoyo, Dean se acercó a la cama y rozó con suavidad la mano relajada de Sam, sintió su tibieza, el latido firme, observó el pecho subir y bajar. Dejó caer la mano y su muleta de carne y hueso le dirigió fuera de la habitación del pánico.

Cass le ayudó a llegar al baño, a cruzar la casa, a salir al exterior, a encontrar un lugar tranquilo para sentarse, por primera vez en la vida Dean no se sintió molesto al mostrar su debilidad.

En el trayecto hacia el descampado, el cazador había reconocido el rostro de Bobby en la cocina y el Impala estacionado cerca, pero no hizo amago de interactuar con ninguno de ellos. Hubo miradas por parte del dueño de casa, de él al ángel y de vuelta a él, pero sin comentarios.

Por su parte, Dean contempló el cielo, las nubes pasando rápido en las alturas, respiró el aire, dejó que el viento acariciara su pelo y el sol cayera en su rostro. Se dejó estar ahí, con un guardián silencioso de pie tras de él. El sol siguió su camino y empezó a esconderse en su sitio; estrellas fueron apareciendo una a una, el cielo celeste se volvió azul, índigo y por último negro; una luna enorme asomó su cara y llenó de luz plateada todo alrededor del hombre, y aun así, no se movió. Cuando la humedad del ambiente comenzó a dejar una pátina en su piel, el ángel a su lado le posó una mano en el hombro. Dean entendió el mensaje, se levantó y caminó hacia el interior de la casa.

Estaba cansado, demasiado.

Esta vez Castiel lo llevó al sillón en la sala de estar de Bobby. Dean se acostó allí, boca arriba, la vista fija en el techo, el ángel lo cubrió con una manta, segundos después, el cazador dormía.

Sam despertó desorientado, sintiendo la cabeza adolorida, le tomó un par de segundos ordenar sus pensamientos. Un momento más tarde estaba de pie y buscando a su hermano. Corrió por las escaleras saltando escalones de tres en tres, recorrió la casa y casi atropella a Bobby cuando decidió seguir su misión afuera.

-No lo hagas muchacho. -Sam se detuvo en seco, un súbito miedo ganando sus nervios.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dean está mal? Por favor, dime que Dean está bien.

-Está despierto.

Sam tembló un poco, las palabras tan bien escogidas del hombre le preocupaban.

-¿Bobby?

-No sé, Sam. Estaba haciendo el desayuno y ambos se aparecieron de repente, -señala hacia el patio, a lo lejos Sam alcanza a distinguir dos figuras, uno de ellos de pie, el otro recostado entre el pasto- Dean me miró tan sólo unos segundos, Castiel me dio a entender que no debía interferir.

-¿El desayuno? -Bobby asintió con la cabeza- El sol se está poniendo.

El hombre mayor estudió al joven.

-Sam, -le tomó de los hombros- sé lo que estás pensando, créeme que estoy tan preocupado como tú, me he pasado el día con la vista clavada en esos dos, no se han movido en horas. No sé qué pasa, pero sé que Castiel se preocupa por Dean. Míralos -Sam hizo como se le pedía- fíjate bien. -el ángel se encontraba de pie, a cierta distancia del yaciente, no interfiriendo con lo que fuera que éste necesitaba, pero con la mirada atenta a los alrededores- Dales tiempo, hijo.

Sam asintió.

-Siéntate, tú también necesitas recuperar fuerzas. Casi te perdimos dentro de la mente de Dean.

-Estoy bien.

-Sí, por eso dormiste todo el día. Siéntate.

A pesar de la distancia, Castiel podía sentir la agitación de Sam y Bobby. Sin embargo, no quería abandonar al hombre. De alguna manera, incluso ante el atropello de recuerdos, sentimientos y sensaciones que el cazador estaba viviendo en ese mismo momento, Dean se encontraba rodeado de una extraña y calma aura que le afectaba también a él.

Al principio tan solo percibe la humedad en la piel de Jimmy, momentos más tarde la ve condensada en la hierba y reconoce que la luz del sol ha desaparecido por completo. Decidiendo que es tiempo de regresar a la casa se acerca a Dean. Éste parece leer sus pensamientos porque se pone en pie y su cuerpo se tambalea, inestable. El ángel reacciona moviéndose con premura hacia él. Sirviendo de ancla a su amigo, caminan juntos hacia la casa.

Cuando ingresan, el ángel siente más que ve, la decisión de Sam de hablar con su hermano. Apresurado le hace un ademán negativo con la cabeza, esperando que el joven entienda que le explicará la situación en cuanto pueda. Funciona y Sam se retira. A la pasada, Dean les dirige una sonrisa ausente a su hermano y al viejo detrás de él, casi como si saludara a dos extraños.

En la espina de Castiel se reproduce el escalofrío que sienten los dos humanos destinatarios del gesto. Quiere decirles que no deberían temer nada, pero no puede, no aún.

Dean camina solo hasta el sillón que en otras ocasiones le ha servido de cama y se recuesta en él. Segundos después está profundamente dormido. El ángel repite una acción que ha visto realizar a ese mismo humano en otras ocasiones, toma una manta apoyada a un lado y cubre el poderoso y a la vez frágil cuerpo que descansa allí.

Sam y Bobby observan la escena y sonríen de manera escueta. Ambos han sido objeto de esa muestra de cariño incontables veces, siempre de parte del hombre dormido en el sofá.

Castiel se dirige a ellos y juntos marchan a la cocina. Sam se encuentra reticente de dejar a su hermano, pero debe hablar con el ángel y obtener información del verdadero estado de Dean.

-¿Y bien? -pregunta el viejo cazador, agotada su paciencia.

-Va a estar bien.

La voz de Cass es impersonal como de costumbre, lo suficiente como para no servir de garantía a nada.

-¿Estás seguro? -la inseguridad de Sam se traduce no sólo en su rostro, sino en su voz.

-Sí, en estos momentos está recibiendo una sobrecarga de información. -por supuesto, ni Sam ni Bobby entienden a lo que el ángel hace referencia- Encerrado de la manera en que se econtraba no recibía estimulación de ningún tipo y nadie puede saber cuánto tiempo representó para su mente el par de días que estuvo en esa situación. Al despertar, todo ha vuelto a su mente ella, ésta se encuentra catalogando cada sensación, sentimiento y recuerdo. -los dos hombres lo miran entre fascinados y asustados- No sé cuánto lleve, puede ser una hora o un mes, pero va a estar bien.

-¿Deberíamos dejarlo solo? -preguntó Sam siempre pragmático en esas cosas.

-No creo que sea necesario, pero no intenten hacerlo hablar, déjenlo ser por un tiempo, en cuanto esté listo, volverá a interactuar con nosotros.

-Así que el muchacho está catatónico.

-No, -intercaló Sam ganándose la atención de los otros dos- mientras estuve en su mente vi que él reaccionó de forma parecida cuando mamá murió, no tan extremo, pero creo que es un mecanismo de defensa natural en Dean.

-Eso creo también, -agregó el ángel- de hecho, pienso que por eso estaba encerrado en su mente. -cayendo en un gesto por completo humano, se rascó la cabeza en busca de las palabras para explicar sus pensamientos sin que le llegaran.

-Es posible. -acordó Sam.

Los tres suspiraron al unísono haciendo que se miraran entre ellos y Sam soltara una risa queda.

-¿Te quedarás, Cass?

-Sí.

Bobby miró a Dean en la otra habitación, éste seguía durmiendo placidamente.

-Haré la cena. -y se puso a trabajar dejando que los otros dos se dirigieran cerca del sofá y acompañaran con su presencia silenciosa y guardiana al yaciente.

Esta vez, cuando abrió los ojos, la mente de Dean funcionaba y un recuerdo punzaba con fuerza superando a los demás. Sam en la cama de al lado. A pesar de su cuerpo entumecido, se puso de pie con rapidez y se encontró rodeado por un Cass, presto a sostenerlo si perdía el equilibrio, y un hermano que, asustado, abría los ojos adormilados.

-No fue un sueño, estás acá.

Sam tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Sí.

De manera inconsciente, Dean se apoyó ligeramente en Castiel.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé.

-No es condicional, Dean. Sam está de vuelta.

Los ojos verdes escanearon con intensidad los del ángel, antes de volverse a los de Sam, alejarse titubeante de Cass y tomar en sus brazos a su hermano. No había lágrimas, ni risas de alivio, pero Sam podía sentir en el abrazo todo el sufrimiento por el que su hermano había pasado. La culpa latió en su pecho.

Bobby miró a los hermanos desde la puerta, los ojos brillosos. No había sido ni una hora ni un mes. Una noche de verdadero sueño era todo lo que Dean había necesitado para recuperarse lo suficiente y volver con ellos.

Su sonrisa fue de pura felicidad.

-Lo siento. -dijo Sam,

Aún abrazado a él, Dean negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca vuelvas a pedirme algo como antes, jamás te haré un promesa como la que tuvimos.

Sam apretó más fuerte a su hermano, intentando, de esa manera sanar algunas de sus heridas.

-Lo prometo.

Una pequeña risa escapó de Dean.

-Esa es una buena promesa.

**/././././**

**_Saludos 3_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Ahora sí, el final!_

_De corazón espero que no les decepcione._

_Éste fic me costó mucho mucho escribirlo y el final me encontró de pronto gracias a un par de amigos: Sernatural y Winchester-McDowel... MIL GRACIAS POR SU AYUDA! Gracias a ustedes esta historia está terminada 3 3 3_

_Gracias a todos quienes siguieron la historia y ejercitaron sin intención la paciencia por mi culpa._

_BESOS!_

**/././././**

**EPÍLOGO**

**DEAN**

Aquí vamos. Ésta es mi nueva vida. No cambió tanto, al menos desde afuera. Por dentro... digamos que sí, un montón.

No es porque yo lo quisiera, claro que no. Sam quería. Y lo que Sam quiere, Sam obtiene. En especial si Bobby y Cass están su lado. Nada pude decir o hacer al respecto.

Los primeros días, luego de despertar, era incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. Sam había muerto, peor que eso, yo lo maté. Y regresó, de nuevo. Pero esta vez era él mismo, completo, el viejo, preocupado, concienzudo y consciente Sammy, decidido a ayudarme. Confieso no tenía una maldita idea de cuál era el problema, o en qué necesitaba ayuda, pero eso no alteraba la resolución de mi hermano.

Su intención era que yo me sincerara con él. Casi me reí en su cara al escucharlo, sentado frente a mí con expresión solemne. Casi, porque no tenía ningún deseo encontrarme inmerso en un acto de violencia fraternal. Le dije que no, que se guardara sus preocupaciones, que me encontraba bien tal como estaba. Sam eligió ese momento para hacerme saber que había estado dentro de mi mente. Según él, todo había sido una estrategia para ayudarme mientras yo jugaba a dormir una eternidad que, sin yo saberlo, había sido anulada en el momento en que él volvió a la vida. Quise callarlo pero no funcionó. Me contó que había visto muchas memorias que consideraba no tenía ningún derecho a ver. Estuve de acuerdo al cien por cien con él. Se disculpó y aclaró que jamás querría hacer algo así de nuevo, pero aseguró que se replantearía la decisión si yo lo necesitara... paso, gracias.

Cuando terminó la perorata, decidí intentar lo que fuera para hacer que Sam olvidara su objetivo. Nada funcionó y, para colmo, Bobby y Cass intervinieron en su ayuda, ambos dando su apoyo a la misión de Sam. Luché contra ellos. ¡Dios, cómo lo hice! No quería hablar, aún en este momento me cuesta hacerlo.

Todos insistieron, incluso Castiel. ¿Cómo puede un ser que apenas entiende la naturaleza humana ser tan asertivo? Sentía que algo dentro de mí se rompía, una fuerza dual luchando en sentidos opuestos, hasta que no pude sostenerlo más.

Estaba tan cansado de todo.

No sé qué pasó, sólo sé que algo se abrió en mi interior. Me avergüenza admitir que lloré como un niño, y aún peor, no podía detenerme. Al igual que un niño, el cansancio que sobrevino me dejó en la inconsciencia, rodeado todavía por los brazos de Sam y la presencia de Bobby y Cass.

Esa noches dormí sin sueños.

Al despertar, Sammy estaba a mi lado, oscuras ojeras en el rostro.

Empezamos a hablar. Después de lo sucedido el día anterior, se había agotado mi voluntad para resistir aquello por lo que Sam había peleado tanto.

Nunca me ha gustado dar voz a mis pensamientos y sentimientos, pero, no hay lógica en intentar engañar a una persona que conoce casi todos tus secretos... más bien todos. Tenía miedo de solo pensar cuánto había visto mi hermano. Odié toda la situación, pero finalmente cedí y le dí el gusto. Si no por mi bien, al menos por el de mi hermano.

Ya ni recuerdo la conversación, supongo que hablamos de todo, del pasado, de papá y mamá, nuestras muertes, nuestros regresos, las peleas.

Sam estaba curioso sobre aquellos recuerdos que había presenciado y que yo nunca había contado a nadie. Quería saber el porqué de mi silencio. Por último, pero no menos importante, quería disculparse. Yo no entendía por qué, me resulta difícil culpar de algo a Sammy.

Por supuesto, mi hermanito pensaba diferente. Según el parecer de Sam, nunca había estado ahí para mí. En ese momento sí que reí con ganas.

Quise explicarle que eso se debía a que era mi trabajo preocuparme por mi hermanito. Soy el mayor y es mi responsabilidad mantener un ojo sobre él, no a la inversa.

Sam se sintió menos que complacido por mi respuesta. Comenzó a gritar diciendo que tal vez si alguien metía las palabras en mis oídos a la fuerza algún día sería capaz de entenderlas.

Dejó bien claro que había dos de nosotros, dos hermanos, y que él necesitaba tomar la responsabilidad de ello. Estaba decidido a ser para mí el hermano que yo había sido para él todos estos años.

Con franqueza, en aquel momento, no podía ver lo bueno en eso. Hermano de mierda que era, matando a mi hermano o dejándolo morir. No podía encontrar nada de valor ahí.

Sam estaba en desacuerdo conmigo, como de costumbre.

Así es que seguimos hablando, lo hacemos aún.

No permite que me retraiga, ni que beba, no tanto como antes al menos. Pienso que empieza a entender que estoy mejor. Realmente mejor. Nunca seré lo que fui, pero tampoco él lo será. Ninguno de nosotros.

Lo que nos ha pasado nos cambió. No hay nada tan poderoso como para alterar esa realidad y si lo hay, prefiero no conocerlo. Me agrada de esta manera. No quiero ser como y quien era antes de esto. Prefiero ser como y quien soy ahora.

No es perfecto. Pero yo nunca lo fui y jamás lo seré. Sin embargo pienso que en algunos aspectos he mejorado.

Mi bebé ronronea bajo mi mando.

Tengo a mi hermano a un lado.

A Bobby y Cass en el otro.

Nunca fui un hombre de grandes deseos.

Es por eso que puedo decir, sin ninguna duda, que tengo todo lo que siempre quise.

Así que estoy bien.

Por primera vez en un largo, largo tiempo.

Estoy bien.

/././

**SAM**

Hablé con Dean. No fue fácil, pero lo logré.

Cuando supo de mi paseo por sus recuerdos, no estuvo contento. Yo tampoco lo habría estado en su situación. Pero lo superó, de esa manera en que Dean deja atrás las cosas, como si no significaran nada.

Fue entonces cuando la parte más dura de su recuperación comenzó.

La disposición natural que Dean tiene a quitar importancia a su dolor y sufrimiento tomó control completo de ély hacer que nos contara algo, incluso a Bobby, se hizo casi imposible. Simplemente no nos permitía hablar del tiempo en que estuvo solo y lo que había significado para él. Si alguien sacaba el tema, Dean dejaba la habitación.

Pero las pesadillas lo despertaban cada las mañanas lo encontraba en la ducha, muchas veces todavía dormido, el agua fría corriendo por su cuerpo sacudido por temblores; los labios azulados moviéndose, dejando salir palabras incomprensibles que intuí eran siempre las mismas, a pesar de no oírlas con claridad. Los ojos abiertos, fijos en la nada. No importa cuánto mejore Dean, qué tan lejos se encuentre del estado en que se sumergió esos días, seré incapaz de olvidar esa mirada, igual a la que tenía dentro de la jaula de cristal, tan vacía de vida y tan saturada de un dolor incontenible. Parece imposible que alguien sea capaz siquiera de respirar con algo así dentro suyo.

Después de despertar, todo aquello desaparecía, como si jamás hubiera estado para empezar, lo que no evitaba mi preocupación; sabía la verdad y tenía plena certeza de que las cosas debían cambiar.

Intenté, todos los métodos que se me ocurrieron para lograr que Dean se abriera conmigo, pero todos terminaron en fracaso. Hasta que Bobby y Cass formaron equipo conmigo.

Con su apoyo, Dean no tuvo salida. Luchó contra nosotros. Y Dios, y el Demonio, saben la clase de luchador que mi hermano es.

Nos gritó, rechazó e insultó para alejarnos. No puedo culparlo, en serio, después de haber visto el interior de su mente, ¿cómo puedo reprochar su instinto?. Son años, una vida entera, de respuestas condicionadas. Él era el hermano mayor, el hombre que se suponía debía proteger a su familia. No podía darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad

Pero no me rendí. Dean necesitaba mi ayuda, estaba luchando contra sí mismo. Era obvio para mí y Bobby, ¡estaba claro para Castiel, por todos los santos! y él prácticamente no entiende a los seres humanos.

Así que le hice una encerrona. La habitación del pánico de Bobby ha tenido más usos de aquellos para los que fue planeada.

Empecé a decirle todo, cada recuerdo que vi atrapado en su cerebro, echándoselo a la cara como bombas. El Sammy dentro de la cabeza de Dean, me había advertido que yo tenía más poder que nadie sobre Dean, así es que decidí utilizarlo a mi favor. No para herirlo, sino para ayudarlo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos e intenciones por seguir luchando, la verdad era que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para pelear. Minadas éstas, a causa de la falta de sueño adecuado, de una buena comida, y la manera constante en la que se presionaba a trabajar cada minuto del día. Dean estaba exhausto, cuerpo y mente al borde del colapso.

Y sucedió.

No fue una vista placentera presenciar como mi hermano mayor se quebraba frente a mí. Por un momento me ganó el pánico. La situación sobrepasaba mis conocimientos. Entonces aparecieron Bobby y Cass. Pude ver en ese momento que ellos eran la familia que Dean siempre mereció.

Sentí que era el momento adecuado, la acción correcta. Me acerqué a Dean y lo abracé, como mamá lo hacía cuando él era un niño pequeño.

Él me dejó hacerlo.

Ambos lloramos.

Bobby lloró, y estoy casi seguro de que hubo un brillo sospechoso en los ojos de Castiel.

Esa noche Dean durmió de corrido, ninguna pesadilla atacando sus sueños. Lo sé porque yo no dormí.

Dediqué las horas de penumbra a estudiar a mi hermano, pensando en cómo habrá sido vivir una vida en la que no eres la prioridad de nadie, estar solo aún rodeado de gente, teniendo que poner un frente fuerte cuando no era más que un niño. Y él lo hizo sin una queja.

Ahora era capaz de entender mejor, al menos en parte, el hombre complejo que es Dean. No es que pudiera o pueda entender todo. Dean, al parecer, vive su vida para otros. Yo no puedo hacer eso. Quiero cosas para mí, empezando por mi hermano, de vuelta como era antes. Bueno, no justo como era, pero saludable al menos.

Él dormía y yo lo miraba.

Parecía en paz, lucía tan joven. Yo lo soy también, claro. Pero hay algo que hace que el rostro de Dean luzca muy diferente cuando está durmiendo, relajado, como si cada preocupación se hubiera desvanecido. Lo único que permanece es el niño que todavía extraña a su madre, treinta años después de su muerte.

Despertó al día siguiente con las mejillas sonrosadas y ojos elusivos. No lo dejé esconderse. Hablamos.

Pude ver al verdadero Dean, el hombre detrás de las paredes.

Yo estaba pasmado.

Habló conmigo como si fuéramos iguales, fue grandioso. Revelador. Porque cuando estás de ese lado con Dean, obtienes algo especial. Y si él confía en ti, ese sentimiento se incrementa y, en apariencia, él confía en mí.

Cuando salió de la habitación, después de que horas pasaran, me sentía diferente, había ganado un amigo.

Quería eso. Un compañero, un amigo, un miembro de mi familia que no sólo diera todo por mí, sino que lo tomara también. Claro que esto es en parte un deseo egoísta, porque tengo la necesidad imperativa de hacer lo correcto para Dean. Tampoco pude alejar del todo la sospecha de que los nuevos acontecimientos se debían a la necesidad de Dean por evolucionar y darme lo que necesito. Uno nunca puede estar seguro en esas cosas con Dean. Sin embargo, espero que incluso en ese caso él pueda sacar algo bueno de todo esto.

Lo veo ahora, detrás del volante de su amado auto, y luce contento, incluso feliz. Y yo estoy feliz por él y por mí.

Adoro el hecho de que, quizás por primera vez en mi vida, entiendo la felicidad de mi hermano: Tener la única cosa que siempre ha querido.

Una loca, muy disfuncional y por completo extraña familia.

Su familia.

Nuestra familia.

**-FIN-**

**/././././**

****_Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
